Fairy Tail Reads: RDK
by Adventreader221
Summary: When the member's of Fairy Tail are whisked away, they find themselves stuck as they read the adventures of the most unlikely being from their world. Follow them on this new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a reading of Medrick1317 story of Redemption of the Dragon King (We simply call it RDK when we talk about it when we swap ideas and theories on what would sound good) Enjoy**

* * *

Makarov Dreyar the Third, Sixth, and unsurprisingly the Ninth Master for the Wizard Guild Fairy Tail sat behind his desk with tears running down his eyes. Why may you ask? It was because no matter what he tried, he couldn't seem to defeat his most hated enemy...

Paperwork.

He had tried everything he could imagine. Fire, Lightning, Ice, Natsu's own Fire, stains, shredding, his own magic and even then nothing would overcome his nemesis. Why, just why was he being punished like this? Was this God's way of saying he had won the war even after all these years?

As he was pondering on ideas to overcome his most hated enemy, his office door opened to reveal his beautiful model child (in name) and waitress Mirajane Strauss walking in with a pile of paperwork in her hands causing the elderly man to whimper in sadness at the sight. Was he being punished by some unforeseen forces somehow, not even the other masters had this amount of paperwork to fill out and were able to have at least some form of free time for themselves by lunch. Mirajane gave a gentle smile, "Here ya go Master I'm bringing in the last of the paperwork for today in." she said as she sat down the pile of papers on his desk.

Makarov sniffled a bit, "Thank you Mira-chan." he said politely, but in truth he was clearly upset he still had this amount of paperwork to fill out. As he grabbed one of the paper's to look it over the man was suddenly engulfed by a bright red light. Makarov felt himself panicking, "M-Mira, what's happening to me?" he cried out in shock.

Mirajane ran over to her master to try and see what was wrong with him, only to be enveloped by the same light, "M-Master, it's happening to me too!" she cried out.

And in a span of ten seconds, both were whisked away to a unknown place while all across the land, several important people were taken along for the ride.

Makarov felt his eyes slowly open from having passed out. As he slowly got used to the light he saw that all around him were wizards and other prominent people and other types of powerful beings. A hand being placed on his shoulder almost made him jump in surprise, but when he saw who it was he actually jumped in joy, "MIRA-CHAN!" he exclaimed before he enveloped her into a hug that threatened to smother the young beauty.

"Master, your smothering me." she said as her master drew back. When the man managed to finally calm down, they looked around to try and figure out where they were. In the end, they came to the solitary conclusion... They had absolutely no idea where they were. They couldn't use their magic, they couldn't teleport, they were stuck. Truthfully it made a incredibly large portion of them freak out by this knowledge, and it was during this commotion that a bright light was shone.

"What's that?" Levy said in confusion.

When it died down, it was revealed to be a set of three things. A table, a book, and finally a note for them. Makarov gulped nervously as he picked up the note expecting it to blow up, only to see that it had something written on it. Mirajane seeing that her Master wasn't in trouble walked up next to him and picked up the book and read the title aloud, **"RDK" **she read with a confused look, "Ok... I hate to do it, but somebody has to ask... what kind of title is that?" she asked in confusion.

Makarov cleared his throat, "I think it's because of this." he said waving the note around a bit before he was bombarded with questions. When everyone managed to shut up, thanks no part to Natsu himself-thank you for that by the way boy-he read the note, "It says 'Member's of the Fairy Tail World, this story you are about to read, aptly called **'The Redemption of the Dragon King'**, is something we have been stalling for to long. Enjoy, for there are things that even you do not know of yet that will come to light. Sincerely- Anonymous.' that is all." he said.

Gray crossed his arms, "Well that's just creepy, somebody brought us here, and they didn't even tell us who they are or even give a specific reason as to why the brought us here." he said with a huff.

Makarov held up a hand, "Now now, we mustn't get upset. I'm sure whoever brought us here had a specific reason as to why they did." he said as he opened the book and cleared his throat, "Since I picked up the book, I'll go first to get it out the way." he said as he begun to read.

**An Unexpected Reunion**

**Acnologia **

"Uh, the first word of the story is the name of that monster, I already hate it." Cana muttered as she grabbed a bottle of booze.

Natsu shrugged his shoulder's, "Even if he was a deranged psychotic jerk, I still have respect for him and his power. He definitely earned his title of Dragon King." he said with a wide grin.

"You only say that because you were the one to beat him, Salamander." Gajeel muttered.

**watches the scene below him in morbid fascination as Tenrou Island completely vanishes thanks to his breath attack. Acnologia was a truly terrifying beast to behold. He was around 50 meters tall. The top half of his body was covered in black, armored scales. He had four horns protruding from the sides of his head extending backwards. The front of his head was round and blunt, his eyes were white and beady, his mouth housed razor sharp teeth, and his chin protruded into the shape of an arrowhead. His wings were black and had a feathery appearance to them, like a bird's. His under belly, inner tail and legs were all a dull grey color. His tail was long and ended in the shape of sharp dual-prong stinger. The most distinguishing feature were the blue tribal markings that covered the top half of his body.**

"Oh yeah, that's him alright. Can't ever forget such a menace." Jet growled out.

"Is it just me or is he a bit bigger than the one we know?" Droy asked.

A recently acknowledged pregnant Levy sighed as she rubbed her nose, "No that would be just his regular size. Be glad it wasn't him after he ate the time rift." she muttered out, "Gajeel, get me some cupcakes, I'm craving sweets. Also don't forget the sour candies as well." she demanded as Gajeel stiffened and sulked as he went to do as he was told. Hey that little pipsqueak could be scary if she wanted to.

**The black dragon had originally come to the island sensing the black mage, Zeref, was on it. **

"That's strange, why would he be looking for Zeref of all people? I thought he was a mindless monster when we saw him." Lucy said in confusion.

"If you'd all quit interrupting I'm sure we'd find out!" Erza said loudly.

"Yes ma'am." Lucy squeaked.

**He wanted to kill the worthless human for the sins committed against him, 400 years ago. **

"Sorry, last interruption, but that line just revealed a whole new list of questions I wanted answered." Gray muttered as he looked to the twitching redhead.

"I know, and they will be answered. Later though. You may continue Master." Erza said with a nod as she munched on a strawberry cheesecake slice.

**Sadly, fate was not too kind as Zeref had disappeared already, but he did get something out of this trip. He found a wizard guild on the island. And of all the guilds, it had to be the one founded by that brat, Mavis. **

"He knows the Shodai, is that even possible?" Mirajane asked in wonder.

"Maybe it was jut through a passing." Lisanna said.

"Hopefully, Acnologia is just too manly to try and fight one on one." Elfman shuddered.

**Plus he saw the human he fought a few months ago too! Now that he thinks about it, only one of Mavis's 'brats' would have the guts to face him in mortal combat. Though 'fight' would be the biggest understatement since it only lasted for about three minutes. Still for a human to last that long, deserves some praise. It was one of the reasons he spared him and not out right killed him on the spot. Now he had several other mages to have fun with. They even had three dragonslayers! Well four if that artificial one was included.**

"So he can tell the difference between a actual and artificial dragon slayer, I didn't know that." Laxus hummed in thought.

"Maybe he knew all along he just didn't voice it." Freed said.

"I doubt it, this is Acnologia remember. All he wanted was to kill Laxus and the other dragon slayers or did you forget." Bickslow said to the smart man.

**Unfortunately, he soon saw that these dragonslayers were laughably weak. Compared to the slayers and mages of his age, these guys were pathetic. **

"Ok now he's rubbing salt into the wound. We know we can't match up to him, and it took all seven of us giving Natsu our Magic and you guys trapping him at the same time just to beat him!" Gajeel growled out.

"It's ok Gajeel, that's over now." Levy said in a calming tone to the dragon slayer. It was a major shame that the First Generation of Dragon Slayer Magic would die out with her friends.

"Yep, now the future belongs to mankind." Lily said with a smile.

**Then again none of these mages ever experienced war so it was kinda expected that none will have the capacity that the others had. Plus it looked like they were recovering from a fierce battle, but even that factor would not have changed the outcome much. However, he did get some entertainment from the master of the guild. Being able to increase to his height and be able to hold him off for so long for his 'children' to escape was an impressive feat. However, surprise, surprise, the brats ignored his plea and came back at full forth engaging Acnologia in combat.**

"He makes it sound so depressing when he says it like that." Gray muttered.

"Juvia agrees Gray-sama." Juvia said. But of course there is the voice of reason for the Ice user.

"Gee thanks Juvia." Gray said with a sulk.

"Gray-sama is welcome." Juvia cheered.

**The dragon had to mentally shake his head at this. Why was he not surprised? Humanity really was one stubborn species.**

"Damn right we are!" Bacchus called out from where he was listening.

"WILD!" the rest of said mans guild cried out.

"Seems Bacchus is here as well. Funny I didn't see him." Erza commented with a smile.

** No matter how hard you put them down, they just keep coming back up like roaches. Though he must admit these humans were entertaining him more than he had anticipated. Hell, the three dragonslayers managed to push him into the sea. This peaked his interest ever slightly and he decided to test the brats and see if they would be worthy of his attention in the future. He rose from the sea and prepared to launch a breath attack upon them. The mages then began gathering their magic together when his attack was launched. At the last moment, a sphere appeared blocking the attack. However, the collision caused a massive explosion to erupt from the chain reaction. Now as Acnologia looks at the emptiness where the island once stood, he senses a large magical energy below the surface of the sea. The dragon chuckles in amusement.**

_**"So they survived, huh? Those humans are a tenacious bunch, I will give them that."**_

"So he was testing us, what for?" Happy asked in confusion.

"Maybe for our future fight against him, you never can be to sure with Acnologia." Carla said with a shrug.

**He looks around and no longer senses Zeref. The dragon growls at this, since he was hoping to end that immortal's miserable existence for good, but it seems he was having too much fun.**

"Hmm, seems he doesn't have a vendetta against us as humans but rather Zeref. Interesting. How very interesting." Evergreen said in thought.

"I hadn't thought that there would be a version of Acnologia who resented your brother Natsu." Gray said, having heard how he was supposedly related to Zeref.

"Yeah..." Natsu nodded dumbly.

**Oh well, it wasn't a total loss. He got to have a little fun. Something he hasn't had in a very long time. He decided it was time to leave and return to his lair on Mount Zonia. He flaps his large, blacks wings and sets off to the horizon.**

**While he flies back home, he remembers a time when he was once human like everyone else. One that fought with the same tenacity and loyalty for his fellow comrades. **

_"WHAT!?~"_ all the humans and the cats cried out in shock.

"Is that even possible?" Jura asked from his seat.

"I-I can't answer that." Makarov said as he picked the book back up having dropped it in shock as he read the words.

**He was loud, brash, and idiotic like that fire dragonslayer. But he was betrayed by the very people he fought for, and those he thought he could trust just left him behind as he was slowly tortured and rotted away until he was finally executed. **

"T-That's so sad, and he was such a nice man when he begun his journey." Elfman wept.

"MAN!" A certain troll cried causing the resident redheaded knight to shiver.

"Why would they execute him? Did he do something he wasn't supposed to do that they considered bad?" Erza asked in shock.

"Says it'll be revealed later in the story, but it says to expect to get angry at the explanation." Makarov read on the side-note. Clearing his throat he continued.

**What was his name? It had been so long that he became forgetful of his old ? Ruto? Menma? Naruto? Naruto! That was his name. Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha, believe it! He chuckles in amusement as he remembers his old catchphrase.**

Mirajane gives a giggle, "It is cute if you think about it. I wonder what caused him to change?" she asked herself in wonder.

**That was what he used to scream at everyone. It was his idea that if he became the Hokage, then everyone will begin to look up to him. It was only when he was imprisoned that he realized how foolish that dream really was. They would NEVER accept him no matter what he did for them; they would always see him as a demon. Which was really ironic, considering what he is now. **

"I didn't know he had it so rough as he did." Laxus muttered.

"Yeah... I actually fell bad for the guy." Gajeel said in sympathy.

"I'm curious as to how he survived." Natsu said curiously.

"Poor guy had to endure torture." Wendy said sadly.

""What's a Hokage?" Lily asked.

"It doesn't say." Makarov answered quickly as he continued.

**Plus, needing to become the strongest to get everyone to see you and accept you, was a foolish goal. People either saw the real you from the very beginning or they saw what they wanted to see. Sadly only one person saw him for what he truly was. A sad, little boy that wanted to accepted, to be loved. The one girl that did this for him, but he never noticed, or was it that he couldn't accept her? She was the only one to try and visit him in prison for comfort and not to scorn him. It was when she confessed her love to him, that he felt truly happy in a long time, and at peace at his impending doom. They made a promise to one another on that day that they swore to honor for the rest of their lives.**

"Ooh it's a forbidden romance, I love it." Bacchus cried out happily as he raised his gourd into the air.

"Huh, I did not expect that." Elfman told himself.

"Nah, he just likes a good story." Erza said with a smile.

**Sadly Naruto, or Acnologia now had long forgotten that promise after everything he went through in his second life. He wondered how the girl's life was, and if she was strong like she promised she would become. Part of him wish he could see her again, but he had no way of going back to his old world on his own.**

"Wait world? Is he from Edolas or something?" Wendy asked in shock.

"Hold on let me continue." Makarov said hoping it would be answered.

** Perhaps one of the dragons would help him? However, he rid himself of that idea as quickly as it came. None of the dragons, nor any of their allies would help him with anything he asked of them. Especially after the slaughter he caused 400 years ago. **

"Well, at least he knows that they would be wary of him. I wouldn't blame them though." Cana said as she took a sip of her booze.

"Well, since Zeref is the one he's after maybe he forced the transformation on him unwillingly this time." Lucy said in thought.

"Nah." several members said at the same time.

**He won't deny that part of him enjoyed the death and destruction he caused, but not all of it was his fault. **

"That is true, my mother explained to me the problems that came with those who become a dragon slayer." Erza said.

"I'm still shocked at how she was the creator of dragon slayer magic." Wendy muttered causing Natsu and Gajeel to do a spit take at what they heard.

**However it was pointless to argue whose to blame and regret. He did wonder though why none of the elders or the deities of the dragon race have done nothing to stop him. **

"Probably because he is to strong even for them." Sting said from the crowd.

"Maybe not, he did say deities of the dragon race. They must be either extremely lenient or just don't care he slaughtered the dragons." Rogue commented in thought.

"That could be true." Sting hummed in agreement.

**Perhaps going to them, he may get an answer. However, before he could allow himself to ponder any further, a flash of light appears before him, blinding his line of sight. He growls at whoever is foolish enough to surprise him,**

_**"Who dares come before Acnologia, The Dragon King!"**_

**Acnologia got no answer as the light got brighter before it envelops his entire form.**

**When Acnologia finally regains his sight, he sees nothing but an endless, white void around him. He growls in annoyance.**

_**"Who has called me here?! Show yourself you coward!"**_

"I wouldn't leave him waiting, it usually ends with worldly destruction." Erza commented.

"Yep." was the unified agreement.

**"Who the hell are you?! You look like an overgrown lizard!" roared a voice behind him.**

"Ok, who wanted to die?" Minerva said in annoyance.

"Not something you wanna call the guy who can destroy the world on his own." Sting muttered in annoyance.

**He looks behind and is shocked at who was yelling at him.**

**The first person was a woman with a slender and feminine build. She stood at 5'4''. She had blood, red hair that went down to her ankles with two shoulder length bangs on each side of her face. There was one black hair clip on the left side of her head. She had violet eyes, and a light complexion. She was wearing a high-collar white blouse under a loose fitting, green dress. She looked rather annoyed.**

**The other was a tall tan man that stood at 5'9''. He had spiky, blonde hair. His eyes were a deep shade of blue. He wore a long sleeved, blue sweatshirt with two red swirls on the sides of his arm. On top of that he wore a light green vest with six pockets on the front. The most noticeable attire he had on was the white, short sleeved cloak with the fire patterns at the bottom. The man was trying to calm the woman down.**

**The third shocked him the most, and who he paid the most attention to. She was standing at 5'4. She wore a light Lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines. It was tied with a violet obi around her waist. She had short dark navy pants with thigh high stockings along with black high heel boots. Her hair was a dark blue with a hime cut at the front while reaching past her waist. She had two bangs that reached her chin. The most noticeable thing were her eyes, they were pupiless, and had a hint of lavender in them.**

"Ok, so he knows them if it shocks even Acnologia, or I guess Naruto to not be able to say anything." Laxus commented.

"I guess the girl that looks blind was the girl who loved him. She's cute." Wendy said.

"So who are the other people, the ones who betrayed him the most?" Gray said in confusion.

"No, he holds to many similarities with them to be betrayed by those two." Gildarts said.

"... His parents..." Natsu muttered in shock.

"The lady with red hair is gorgeous." Lucy said in stunned awe.

**The last occupant was a giant orange fox with nine tails as large as the Dragon King was in both height and as long in length as the dragon. His eyes never losing track of the dragon in front of him.**

"W-What is that?" Levy squeaked in terror.

"I-It's a monster." Lector cried out as he hugged Sting.

**Acnologia could not believe what he was seeing. Before him were Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, and The Kyuubi or Kurama as he told him before he died.**

"H-He died, but how is he alive in the story?" Jura questioned.

"Maybe the story will answer." Erza said.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and vanished to show a large scale television that would allow all of them to see what would transpire.

**Acnologia thought someone was playing some sick joke with him. Well he was not in the mood for mind games! He open his wings outs and began to release his magical power in his rage, which put everyone on guard. The ground burst apart and begun to float up into the air as an immense pressure was released from his body. The world around was quivering in fear at the might of the worlds most powerful dragon and the sky itself had darkened in color.**

_**"Alright you had your fun! Now show yourself you damn cowards! I am in no mood for your trickery, now reveal yourselves!" **_

"It would be wise to obey, and I don't think he is playing either if the reaction to these guys appearing is a indication." Mira squeaked out as the picture was shown.

**"Hey I was talking to you, you overgrown garden lizard! Listen to me when I am talking to you-ttebane!" Kushina screamed.**

"You don't just call the Dragon King a lizard without retribution following lady, it's not pretty." Natsu sighed out.

"And you would know how exactly?" Lucy asked.

"He doesn't, he just feels that since he beat Acnologia he can call him that." Gajeel said.

**Acnologia turn to look at Kushina with an annoyed scowl appearing on his face before pointing one of his claws at her.**

**"I have nothing to say to you woman! Go take your blonde idiot of a husband and go fuck each other's brains out till you die. Since that is all you two can do right! Fucking and dropping dead!"**

"Ok, that was rude." Lisanna said with narrowed eyes.

"There's probably a reason." Mira sighed out.

"Uh, there are children here." Romeo said pointing to Asuka.

"She's heard worse at home." the parents muttered in embarrassment.

**Minato's and Hinata's jaws dropped at the insult, while Kurama was doing his best to bite back the laughter that was going to erupt. That all stopped when they all felt a dark aura, and turned to see that Kushina was not amused at all. She was pissed off in every sense of the word. Her hair was split into 'nine' tails and her face and eyes were red like her hair. She was out for blood and bloody hell she will get it spilled!**

"AAAH!" many members of Fairy Tail screamed in horror.

"I KNOW THAT LOOK, IT'S THE LOOK ERZA GET'S WHEN SHE'S MAD!" Natsu cried in terror.

"SHUT UP YOU FLAME BRAINED IDIOT OR SHE'LL KILL US ALL!" Gray screamed out.

**"YOU BASTARD! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN INSULT ME AFTER I HAVE YOU CAGED DOWN!" she scream at him.**

**Suddenly several chains erupted from her body heading straight for him. Knowing exactly what those chains can do he takes to the air and begins evading them as much as possible to not get captured.**

**_"Your chains may be able to capture a bijuu, but let me make some things clear! I am no lizard, I am a dragon! Second I am no bijuu, so those chains are nothing more than a nuisance to me!"_ he roared at her.**

**Kushina got even more annoyed, but before she could retort, she felt pain all around her body before she collapsed on the floor. She and everyone else were shocked at who stopped her.**

**It was Hinata Hyuuga, standing above her with byakugan blazing at her.**

**"What the hell Hyuuga girl?! This is between me and the lizard so stay- "**

**WHAM!**

**She was cut off when Hinata's foot slammed into her face.**

**"Kushina! Let her go-"**

**"Shut the hell up! We are in the middle of nowhere, and what does your wife do? She starts a fight with a creature with powers that we know NOTHING about! For all we know he could be equal to if not greater than Kurama!"**

"That is actually a good point." Wendy said with a pointed finger.

"Hey Wendy, doesn't she have your facial features?" Carla asked as she looked at the young woman.

The current Wendy's picture appeared followed by the unknown girls before a large 'X' appeared on Wendy's ownshowing she was wrong.

"Never-mind." Carla said with a shrug.

**"That's debatable, Hinata." Kurama growled.**

**"Whatever! We need to calm down and think this through. Can we all please do that?" she urged to everyone.**

**No one argued with her before turning to the dragon above them.**

**"Dragon-sama may you please come down to talk. I promise if she speaks again I will personally cut her down."**

**Kushina growled at the barb, but stayed silent. Acnologia looked at the girl in wonder. This was not the same girl he had seen before his execution.**

**_'Looks like she has kept her promise to me after all.'_ he thought in amusement.**

"So he does know her, huh, I wonder what the promise was." Erza said.

"If you'd be quiet we'd find out." Mira said firing the words she used earlier back at her.

_**"Alright Hinata-chan, we will talk so you can let the woman go."**_

**Hinata, a little unnerved by the way she was addressed, did so before her husband quickly took her and moved away from the rest of the group. Kushina continued to glare at the two while her husband helped her reopen her chakra points.**

**After that was done, Minato looked at the dragon with a calculating gaze.**

**"Dragon-sama, how did you know Hinata-san's name. Plus you knew Kushina and I were married, how?"**

**"You also knew what a bijuu was and that Kushina's chains can affect them. How do you know so much about us, since there are no dragons in our dimension."**

**Everyone turn their attention to the dragon before them. Said dragon was debating what he should say. He decided to have fun with for a bit.**

"Of course he would." many of them muttered.

_**"The reason I know so much is because I was once a resident of your world."**_

**This surprised everyone since they would have heard something of a black dragon roaming around the Elemental Nations.**

**"How? There were no dragons in our world as far as I know. Are there?" Minato asked Kurama and Hinata both shaking their heads.**

**"The reason you've never seen me is because I was once human before I became the form you see before you. A human you all know very well."**

"Wait he was a human?" Laxus asked in confusion.

"Oh that's right, you never went to the dragon graveyard did you?" Wendy said "Yeah we talked to a dragon spirit and he told us about his history." she informed him.

"Huh, what do you know." Mira muttered. She wasn't expecting that at all.

**THAT threw them for a loop. He was human before?! A human they all knew? But this left the question. What human did Kurama, Hinata, Minato, and Kushina know? The former two were feeling a pit forming in their stomach as they thought longer about what he said.**

**Acnologia looked at the girl and gave a fanged smile that increase her anxiety tenfold.**

_**"You changed a lot more than I expected Hinata Hyuuga. You are no longer that shy girl I once knew that could barely utter a complete sentence."**_

**Hinata took a step back, the pit she was feeling was growing even more. The same could be said for Kurama.**

**_'It can't be him. Please don't let it be him.'_ Hinata thought.**

**_'It this really you? Have you become the monster that stands before me?'_ Kurama sadly thought.**

**Minato and Kushina were still unsure, but they were also feeling a pit forming for them.**

**_'What is this feeling of dread that is coming over me?'_ the two thought.**

"Hey don't sweat it, I would be scared too learning somebody I cared for become such a monster." Natsu said heartily.

"Natsu, do me a favor and be quiet." Lucy sighed out.

**Hinata gulped before asking the question that will confirm this fear of hers.**

**"How do you know so much about me? How do you know I was so shy before?"**

**Acnologia tilted his head to the girl.**

**_"I know you because you promised me the day before my execution that you would change and become the strongest kunoichi in your village. It was also when you confessed your undying LOVE for me. Does that ring any bells?"_ Acnologia retorted.**

"Ok now he's just being rude." Happy said quite upset.

"Uh, this is Acnologia remember Happy?" Wendy asked him with a small smile.

**It did ring some bells. Hinata took several steps back before covering her mouth. Her wide as tears fell from them. Kurama was looking at Acnologia with both shock and sadness.**

**"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked.**

**Minato and Kushina snapped their heads between the girl and the dragon.**

**"H-Hinata, what did you say?" Minato shakily asked. He hoped he heard wrong. His wife was also shaking hoping this was all a nightmare.**

**Hinata did not turn to them instead focused on Acnologia.**

**"A-Are you Naruto-kun?" she asked again.**

**Acnologia simply sighed before looking at her again.**

_**"Yes. I am Acnologia, the Dragon King. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. But when I was human, a shinobi. I was known as Naruto Uzumaki. The last jinchuuriki of Kurama, The Kyuubi no Yoko"**_

**The occupants just looked at him in shock, sorrow, and horror. The latter being Minato and Kushina.**

**Hinata took several steps before she was in front of him. She slowly puts her hand on his snout, and gently rubs it.**

**"Naruto-kun." she said quietly.**

**Acnologia would never say it, but he was enjoying the girl's soft hands on him. They were so warm and comforting. It reminded him of Anna and the others.**

"I'm surprised he could feel anything, I originally thought he was a monster, and yet I am seeing a entirely different side of such a menacing entity." Jura smiled.

"There are always two sides to every story Jura-san, let us figure out what his is." Shelia said with a smile.

**He decided to play nice with her. Acnologia's body began glowing brightly, which made Hinata pause and take a step back. Everyone was shocked as he continued to shrink and his feature changed until they became more human. He continued to shrink until he was about the same height as Hinata, if not slightly taller. When the light died down. The sight before them shocked them for a new loop.**

**Where Acnologia once stood now was a man with a well defined face and a chiseled chest littered with several scars around his torso and arms. His only form of clothing were black baggy pants and black cloak. He had a necklace of fangs around his neck. He had spiky blonde hair like Minato's. He had slitted eyes with the deepest shade of blue that anyone had seen. The most striking feature were the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. It was Naruto Uzumaki. A much older Naruto Uzumaki. The man looked at the girl in front of him, before slowing putting a hand on her cheek. This startled the girl before she allowed the warmth of his hand to fill her.**

"Oh my, he is certainly handsome." Mira smiled.

"Those whisker marks are certainly unique." Erza commented.

"Well, he certainly dresses like the Acnologia we know, but he is so much different at the same time." Laxus said.

"Yeah, the Acnologia we knew had blue colored hair, this one is a blonde." Natsu said.

"And what's wrong with being blonde?" Lucy scowled.

"Nothing, I'm just noting the differences between the one we faced and the story version of him." Natsu shrugged at her.

"Oh wow, he is rather young. I am actually quite shocked." Jura said in surprise.

"If anything he's centuries old man in a young body." Gajeel said.

"Says here, Naruto was 19 when he transformed." Makarov quoted.

"WHAT!?~" everyone shouted in shock.

"T-That young and he's so powerful." Elfman grunted out in shock.

"A-Amazing, he's as old as us when he rose to the top of the food chain." Natsu said in awe.

**"I have missed you Hinata." he said softly.**

**Tears began to fill her eyes, and Hinata soon began to cry before enveloping him in a hug. This shocked him before he reluctantly, but slowly returned the hug.**

**"Naruto-kun *Sob* Naruto-kun *Sob*. You're back. *Sob* I thought *Sob* I would never see you again. *Sob* I missed you so much."**

**Naruto simply hugged the girl and let her vent it all out. He wanted to enjoy this reunion. Because for the first time in a long time he was content and happy.**

"Awww, it's so sweet. WAH HAH HAH!~" Bacchus begun to ball his eyes out, "I JUST LOVE A GOOD LOVE SCENE BAH HAH HAH HAH~" the manly man cried his heart out.

"I never took him a stickler for a touching thing like that." Mira said.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, he likes a good story." Erza muttered.

Makarov cleared his throat, "And that is the end of the chapter, who's next?" he asked.

However, before anyone could take the offer a bright light filled the room causing everyone to cover their eyes. When it died down, the two figures standing there left a shocking picture.


	2. Chapter 2

**And we are back! Hope you liked the first chapter cuz we are just getting started. Also it seems I messed up and wrote something off in the first chapter, nothing big I'll just have to go edit it before reposting the chapter. **

* * *

Eyes are wide as the two figures fade into existence. One has long wavy blonde hair and green eyes while the other has short pitch black hair and black eyes. The only thing they share is the fact they wear white clothes. These two are Mavis Vermilion and Zeref Dragneel. Mavis looks around in confusion, "Where are we, I thought we had died?" Mavis asked.

"It appears that someone or something brought us back Mavis." Zeref said before they looked tot he shocked group. Natsu and the dragon slayers got into fighting stances as they laid their eyes on Zeref, however Mavis got in their way, "Hold on, we're no longer enemies there is no reason to fight." she said calmly.

Natsu sighed as he heard the Shodai before looking to Zeref, "Fine, but if he does anything remotely seen as a sign of fighting, I'll send him back to the grave." he declared.

Zeref smiled fondly, "It's good to see you again, Natsu." he said kindly.

"If only the circumstances could be better." Natsu responded.

Mavis smiled as she saw Makarov, "I see that my final act with magic worked so well, Makarov-chan." she smiled at the wheelchair bound elder.

"That was you who restored me Shodai-sama?" Makarov asked her.

"It wasn't much, but I felt bad about what happened and I used the curse to reverse as much of the damage as I could. I guess I kinda failed seeing as your in a wheelchair." she smiled softly.

"Bah, this won't last long." Makarov told her with a smile.

Zeref cleared his throat, "So, what is everyone doing here anyways, I see you're just sitting around waiting. What's going on?" he asked.

After explaining to the both of them what was going on, Mavis smiled brightly, "Oh wow, a story, I love a good story." she said enthusiastically.

Zeref chuckled, "You always did like a good book, Mavis." he said softly.

Mavis snatched the book from Makorov, "Let me read, you just rest Makarov-chan." she declared as she plopped down and pulled the former Black Wizard down with her causing him to laugh heartily which shocked a lot of people. Clearing her throat, Mavis begun to read,

_**A Family Quarrel and the Unexpected Arrivals**_

**Naruto held onto Hinata for what seemed like hours, but he didn't mind at all. He wanted to let the girl vent out all her pent up emotions for him. Plus, he really enjoyed the warmth coming off of her; it was really intoxicating. **

"Oh no, I'm gonna cry again. SNIFF." Bacchus sniffled.

"Get it together man." Master Goldmine told the drinker.

"I can't help it, I don't do emotional things that well." Bacchus whispered as a manly tear fell down his cheek.

"Well do something, you'll pull our reputation as a manly guild through the dirt of you don't." Warcry said.

**It was like sitting next to a huge fireplace. It was warm and comforting. It was really an amazing feeling. And her scent. Kami, her scent was something else! It reminded him of lavender mixed with honey. The two were melded together so perfectly that his nose felt like it was in paradise.**

**Seriously, how more desirable could this girl get for him?! She was perfect in every sense of the world. Beautiful inside and out, strong-willed, and without a hint of malice to her unless you're her enemy. She was a goddess, plain and simple. Just like Anna and Irene were his goddesses****,**

"HOLD IT!" Gajeel cried out as Erza felt her eyes widen in shock, there was no way he was talking about the redheads mother as well as Lucy's ancestor was he.

"What is it?" Mavis asked as Zeref chuckled.

"If he is talking about Anna-sensei and this Irene character, does that mean he's a player or something?" the Iron Dragon asked.

"I-Irene is my mother... if that is true then huh~ _Thump_" the redhead passed out.

"Well. At least we know where she got her mean streak from." Natsu muttered.

"That's a scary thought. WAIT A MINUTE, if Anna-sensei had a kid with this Naruto character as well, then does that mean..." Natsu stopped his train of thougt before looking towards Lucy causing several others looked to the shell shocked Lucy who was close to passing out herself.

"We will pick this up later." Zeref muttered as Mavis nodded her head and continued to read.

** once upon a time. Returning from his daydreams, he looks down to see that the girl's crying had diminished to soft sobbing, but he can hear her say something, but it was too muffled to understand a word.**

**Looking at the other occupants, he sees Kurama watching the scene with an amused expression on his face. Naruto had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He hadn't changed at all. He was still the same smug, sneaky bastard he remembered. He turned to the other two occupants and saw his _parents_ watching the scene in shock. His _mother_ was shaking while covering her mouth with her hands, while his _father_ was just too shock to say or do anything. He decided he needed to address the other occupants, so he looks down at the girl before cupping her face with his hands and brings it up, so she was looking right at Naruto. The two stare at one another for some time, before he spoke.**

**"Hinata."**

**"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked softly.**

**"While this reunion is heartwarming and very welcomed, we need to figure how we came here." Hinata nodded.**

"An excellent point indeed." Mira said.

"Why don't he just take some time to at least reunite with them, it doesn't make sense?" Lisanna said.

"It might if we allow Shodai-sama to read more." Evergreen whispered to the young woman.

**Naruto used his thumbs to wipe the last of the tears in her eyes before walking toward the other three with Hinata close behind. Naruto continues walking towards the other occupants in a leisurely pace. Meanwhile Minato and Kushina were a nervous wreck. They had no idea how they came here. One minute they were in the afterlife, and then there was a flash of light and they were here in this white void with Hinata and the Kyuubi. They were about to accuse the Kyuubi of being the cause, but Hinata warned them that if they did anything to the fox, they would pay. The Kyuubi said it had nothing to do with them being in this dimension, nor did it have the power to move souls that belong to the Shinigami to another location.**

**The two also noticed that the Hyuuga was glaring at them venomously for some reason. Why? They had no idea. This did not sit well with Kushina, since she never liked it when people glared at her, so she glared right back. The two remained in that stand off, until Acnologia showed up. Now they find out that this dragon was their son?! How? Why was he like this? What happened to him in Konoha? As he walked towards them, they wondered what he would do? Does he know he they are? How would he react? Hugs, or beatings? However, they were wrong on all accounts, since Naruto completely ignores them and walks straight to the Kyuubi.**

**Naruto does not stop to acknowledge the other two, as he walks until he is right below the Kyuubi.**

**"It's good to see you, Kurama. It has been a very long time." Kurama smiles.**

**"Yes, I guess for you it has been a long time. For me it's been eight to nine years. Still I'm glad to see your ugly mug again, kit."**

**"I see death has not changed your smart mouth, you baka-kitsune. But I still missed you."**

"Friendly banter with the dragon sized rodent, amusing." Zeref smiled as he looked at the screen.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he fought that thing and won." Makarov muttered.

"That would be a fight worth watching." Natsu grinned.

**"Please compared to your vixen, our reunion isn't that great. Oh by the way, how did your vixen feel? You got an up close experience with her 'assets'. How was it?"**

**Hinata was blushing madly at the question that the Kyuubi asked Naruto.**

**Naruto's answer just made it worse.**

**"They were soft, warm, and comforting. Overall best feeling I had in a _long_ time."**

"So he's a pervert, great." Minerva spoke with a bit of apprehension in her voice.

"Nah, he's speaking bluntly. It's how Natsu speaks." Happy giggled out.

"Oh... Yeah I see it now." she stated.

**Hinata was by this point reaching atomic levels of red before covering her face with her hands. Kurama snorted before he began laughing like a maniac. His laughter echoing throughout the void.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA. Aw man, I really do miss these conversations with you kit. You always made them entertaining. Never a dull moment with you."**

**Naruto smirked, "I wouldn't be me, if I wasn't unpredictable."**

**Kurama then shifted to a serious expression before looking at Minato and Kushina, then looking back down at Naruto.**

**"Aside from the fun and games, Naruto. I think you have to settle some things and this is as good as time as any."**

**Naruto sighed. He knew he was right. He couldn't avoid this, no matter how much he wanted to. It was time to bury this part of his past for good. He nodded before turning around and walking to the two sources of his past. His _parents._**

**The same ones that decided it was smart to seal the Kurama in him, and leave him with the most irresponsible adults to watch over him, and a village that wanted his blood. Blood that they kept trying to take for nearly thirteen years. Many times they nearly succeeded, but Kurama healed him from his near death beatings.**

"WHAT! WHY I AUGHT TO GO TO THIS VILLAGE AND WIPE THEM FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Makarov roared out.

"Calm down Master, this isn't good for your recovery." Mira said calmly, though one could see the pain in her own eyes from what she heard.

"Fine, i still hate it though." he muttered.

**Then there was also the Sandaime Hokage, who did jack shit when it came to helping him. All he did was sent the mobs that hunted him to I&T, but they always got out and came right back to hunting him. All because the useless old man could do nothing against the civilian and shinobi councils. The clan heads were also just as useless. Don't even get him started on Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. The less said the better, he stops his train of thought as he was about a meter away from them before standing still.**

**He continues to look at them with the most blank expression any human being or dragon could produce. He almost looked like a statue, which worried Minato and Kushina even more.**

**"Hello Minato, Kushina. You look healthy for two dead people."**

"Wow, he can grind stone with that monotone voice." Laxus said with a raised brow.

"Sheesh, he must hate them or something if them dying has this kind of effect." Levy commented.

"I really wanna see what happens now, Gihi." Gajeel snickers.

**The aforementioned duo flinched at the dull, bland tone in their son's voice.**

**Minato gulped before looking at Naruto's blank, cold eyes.**

**"N-Naruto, do you know who we are?"**

**"How would I not know the _great_ Yondaime Hokage. The great slayer of the Kyuubi and the_ savior_ of Konoha. Then we have his _wife_, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. You are like gods to the people of _Konoha_. Why wouldn't I know who you are?" Naruto spoke blankly.**

**"Naruto I meant-"**

**"I know what you meant, Yondaime." Naruto cuts him off before he continues.**

"Uh oh, he's mad." Jura muttered.

"Heh, better at them then at me." Gildarts chided.

"Oh yes, I do not want a dragon mad at me. It wouldn't do for the health." the Wizard Saint laughed.

**"So, you know?"**

**"That you are the _parents_ that _ruined_ my life and _left me for dead in Konoha_. _Yes I know exactly who you two are_."**

**The two flinched at his cold tone, but they were confused by what he said.**

**"Naruto, what do you mean we ruined your life? I mean I know having the Kyuubi in you may have been bad, but you had Sarutobi, Kakashi, Jiraiya, who we named as your godfather, and the good people of Konoha to look after you." Minato smiled wondering what he learn from everyone.**

**"Don't forget about Tsunade-ttebane." Kushina exclaims.**

**However, their cheerful drops when they felt an immense KI aimed at them. They look to see Naruto glaring venomously at them. The whites of his eyes glowing, giving him a very eerie look. The Kurama just shakes his head at their stupidity, and Hinata had activated her byakugan in her rage.**

**Naruto continued to glare for a good while before he spoke in a cold whisper.**

**"_Not that bad? Looked after? Good people of Konoha?" _His voice was growing much angrier and louder.**

**"_You stupid, naive, idealistic, arrogant pieces of SHIT!" _At this point his voice was raised higher. He was now screaming at them.**

**"YOU HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO SAY TO MY FACE?! WHILE FUCKING SMILING NO ELSE! WHAT FUCKING VILLAGE WERE YOU LIVING IN?! AND TO ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMNED QUESTION, NO! I WAS NOT WELL LOOKED AFTER! THE MOMENT AFTER YOU SEALED THE KURAMA WITHIN ME, I HAD PEOPLE SCREAMING FOR MY FUCKING DEATH! JIRAIYA, KAKASHI, AND TSUNADE AS YOU WELL PUT IT, DID ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING FOR ME! THE GOD DAMNED FUCKING SANDAIME WAS EVEN WORSE! HE GAVE INTO THAT TWO BIT FUCKING CONSUL LIKE A DAMN SUBMISSIVE BITCH! I WAS FORCED TO LIVE IN AN DAMNED ORPHANAGE TILL I WAS KICKED OUT WHEN I WAS FUCKING GOD DAMNED OUR. I LIVED ON THE FUCKING DAMN STREETS FOR NEARLY _FOUR FUCKING YEARS_! I WAS PUT IN AN FUCKING APARTMENT BUILDING IN THE FUCKING RED LIGHT DISTRICT OF KONOHA. HELL, THE RESIDENTS THERE TREATED ME MORE HUMAN THAN THE REST OF THE FUCKING GOD DAMNED FUCKING VILLAGE! I HAVE BEEN BEATEN, TORTURED, STABBED, ELECTROCUTED, BURNED, DROWN, AND RAPED BY THE VERY PEOPLE YOU SAVED! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THEY FUCKING SAID AS THEY FUCKING DID ALL THAT TO ME? THEY SAID A DEMON LIKE ME HAS NO FUCKING RIGHT TO LIVE, THAT THEY ARE HONORING THE YONDAIME BY FINISHING HIS JOB! SO YOU TELL ME, WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU FUCKING THINK YOU WERE DOING WHEN YOU FUCKING GAVE ME A GOD DAMNED FUCKING DEATH SENTENCE IN THAT VILLAGE?!"**

"This is censored right?" Bisca asked as she covered her daughters ears to avoid corruption at a young age.

"Uh..." Alzack shrugged his shoulders.

"We're such horrible parents." Bisca said sulking as a rain-cloud popped into existence above her head, along with a small bolt of lightning showing how depressed she really was.

"I know... We're really horrible parents." Alzack cried out a little.

**By the end of his rant, Naruto was panting so heavily that he was wheezing. He had been keeping all his hatred bottled up for a LONG time****,**

"I'd imagine so, with a rant like that and with such colorful language too." Lucy muttered.

"Wow, I will make sure to never get that angry at anyone if I can help it." Sting said with wide eyes.

"I agree, love is the best." Frosch said happily. He had no idea what was going on, he was dumb that way.

** and hearing that _garbage _from their mouths finally set him off and he just let it all go. Still it felt good to release all his pent up rage. Plus, he took a sadistic pleasure in breaking their naive, perfect views of their _beloved_ village.**

**Now if they didn't believe him, he'll just kill them and find his way out of here with Hinata's and Kurama's help. Though could he kill them, since they were spirits? Maybe his magic can test out that theory. Taking souls from the living is one thing, but he's never tried it against the dead. He is cut from his train of thought when he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks over it and sees Hinata looking at him with concern. He gives her a nod to confirm that he was fine.**

**"Yo...e ...y….ng." A voice softly says. Naruto and Kurama with their heighten hearing picked it immediately. Naruto sighed in annoyance before looking at the two, and sees both their heads down, their bodies shaking.**

**"Excuse me? You wanna _repeat_ what you just said, _human_?" Naruto growled out to his human father.**

**Minato looks up. "You're lying! There's no way that happened to you! You must of exaggerated what they did to you. Konoha is one of the best villages in the Elemental Nations! Konoha would not do those things to you!" Minato yelled defiantly.**

**Kushina looked like someone whose world had been completely crushed and hoped everything she heard was a lie.**

**By this point both Hinata and Kurama released their KI aiming it right at them. Hinata was looking very jumpy to strike them. Naruto palmed his face with both hands, and he was trembling in rage. He slowly takes his hands off, and his parents took steps back in fear. Naruto's eyes were completely white and they were shining. It was really a terrifying sight. Naruto stomps over to them. However, Hinata beats him to it by appearing right in front of Minato. She rears her hand back, and…..**

"Oh shit, she's lost it." Elfman muttered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Evergreen asked him.

"Uhh..." was his response.

Zeref chuckled lightly, these kids sure were fun.

Makarov merely prepared to wince.

**SLAP!**

Yup, there it was, at least she didn't hit him in the nuts.

**The slap was heard throughout the entire void. Everyone was shocked that Hinata slapped Minato right in the face. Hinata then calls out,**

**"8 Trigrams: 64 palms!" Minato grunts in pain from the unexpected attack. No one could do or say anything as Hinata closed Minato's chakra points, leaving him vulnerable to attack, but Hinata was not even close to being done with this blonde fool. She grabbed him by the collar and...**

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

**Hinata continuously slaps Minato back and forth, again and again. Her eyes filled with such rage and malice that Naruto would never expect from the shy girl he once knew.**

**"You are a fool! You are a fool! You fool! You Fool! You are such A FOOL! What the hell does he gain from lying to you?! I'll tell you! Absolutely NOTHING! I can attest to all that he claimed, since I have seen how much that piece of shit village treated him far worse than any criminal in the world would be treated. He fought and bleed for that village. And you know what that got him? A grave six feet under and an execution for false accusations that your village made against him." Hinata cried out to the man, ****"You wanna know the best part? Those people you left to take care of him did NOTHING to ease his pain! They turn their backs on him and went into their own little world to ignore HIM! Now here you are and all I hear is this FUCKING BULLSHIT FROM YOU?! YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF SHIT! I HATE YOU AND YOUR BITCH SO FUCKING MUCH RIGHT NOW!"**

**Hinata ranted off as she swung again and again against Minato's face. Blood was on her knuckles since she quickly morphed from slapping to straight up beating the Yondaime with her fists. Naruto and Kurama just looked at the scene in shock and awe,**

Gajeel leans over to Lily, "Remind me to never piss Levy off." he told the cat who nodded in agreement.

"I think we should worry more about Erza than Levy-san." Lily spoke to him.

** the latter much more for the blonde. Naruto had never seen Hinata this mad, hell he never heard her swear in his life. He had to admit he enjoyed seeing the girl beat the foolish man into a bloody pulp. It was rather flattering, and kinda hot. He then noticed movement and saw Kushina about to intervene. He decided it was time for him to get involved as well.**

**Back with the other three, Kushina could not stand seeing this anymore and decided to make a stand.**

**"That's it you little bitch! LET. GO. OF. MY. HUSBAND-TTEBANE!" Kushina shouted as she was about to strike Hinata, but the girl managed to get out of the way before Kushina inflict any injury to her. Hinata skidded on the white floor before looking up at the Yondaime's wife with rage. The same could be said for Kushina. The two hated one another. One for ruining her beloved's life, while the other believes the other is manipulating her son or whatever that thing is.**

**The two continued to glare at one another, while Minato slowly got back up and reopened his chakra points. His face was hysterical. He had one black eye that was beginning to take shape. His cheeks were bloody red, and had splotches of blood in some areas. His lips were busted and leaked blood from the side of his mouth. His hair had some patches of red from the blood he spilled. All in all it was a hilarious sight, especially for Naruto and Kurama.**

**"You gonna pay for that you bitch!" Kushina growled.**

**"The feeling is mutual old hag." Hinata sneered. **

"Ah the banter, i miss it." Natsu said with a sigh.

"Uh, hate to break it to you, but you never did any banter when you got into a fight Natsu." Lucy said to him.

"Way to bring me down." Natsu sulked causing Happy to laugh at his friend.

**That was the last straw as both charged at one another. Minato was about to charge in as support, but Naruto appeared in front of him.**

**"Get out of the way, Naruto."**

**"No." Naruto blankly replied.**

**"Get out of the way, Naruto!" now Minato was shouting.**

**"You have no say in what I do Yondaime."**

**"I am your _father_! I order you to stand aside! Now!" Minato growled out.**

"Oh boy, he didn't just pull that card did he?" Sting said uneasily.

"He did, and whats more he pulled it on somebody far stronger than him." Rogue stated.

**Naruto glare intensified as his eyes glowed once more.**

**"You _are _no father to me. You are a _sperm donor _that knocked up that red haired cow you call a wife. Nothing more, nothing less." the dragon king replied to his human father.**

**Minato looked livid at that comment, "If you won't get out of my way than I will force you!"**

**Naruto merely smirked. "You can try."**

**Minato jumped backwards to create some distance between the two. He then summoned two shadow clones. Naruto raised an eyebrow at what the man was planing. The three men then took out several three-prong kunai knives from their cloaks. The three then jumped in the air in different directions. The three hurled their kunai and shouted, "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!". Instantly the ten or so kunai that the three Yondaime sent became 100. Naruto just look lazily at the knives as they landed around him. While some did land on his body, they quickly bounced off, because of his reinforced dragon skin. The three men then disappeared in a flash of golden light.**

**'**_Hiraishin? Clever idea, Yondaime. If I was any ordinary enemy this would work. However, I am no ordinary enemy, and I have faced far faster opponents than you!' _**Naruto thought as his eyes glowed a blinding white. He tilted his head as an incoming punch came from behind him. He quickly raised his leg and slammed it into Minato's abdomen. The sickening sound of bones being crushed and organs being squeezed to their limits were music to the dragon king's ears.**

Several people wince from a phantom pain. The Dragon Slayers in particular as they had fought the man in hand to hand combat. Gildarts had winced in pain as he had fought it in a much harder battle and nearly died.

**It had been while since he cause bodily harm to an opponent, and KAMI was it good doing against the bastard that ruined his life. Minato then puffed in a cloud of smoke, indicating he was a clone. Naruto was unfazed by this; it just made torturing him all the more entertaining. Then the other two Minato's appeared and tried to stab Naruto in the back and the other on the leg. Both attempts failed as Naruto caught both by the arms, shocking them at how his son's reaction time were beyond anything he had ever seen.**

**Naruto then brought the two together to end them, but the two quickly disappeared in a flash. Naruto was sick of this game of hide and seek, and decided to end it. He raised his magical energy and with a wave of his hand a violent whirlwind ripped all the kunai off the ground and destroyed them. The two Minato's were on the ground in shock at what Naruto had done.**

"It's pretty much like when he fought with us, and he hardly ever moved from his spot." Wendy said.

"I think the only reason he moved was to just knock us down and then waited for us to stand so he could do it again and again." Laxus said.

**However, before the two could react Naruto appeared in front of them looking at them with a malicious smile. A smile that promised pain and suffering. Without a second to react, Naruto plunged his hand into one of the Minato's in front of him, while he held the other by the throat in a vicious vice grip. The one he stabbed screamed in agony and then puff away. He turn his attention to the real one in his hand. He then performed some gestures before a magic seal appeared on Minato's abdomen.**

"Ooh, that can be good." Makarov said.

"I would believe so, a magic seal of that design usually deals in taking away abilities and power." Zeref spoke softly. He's a genius so just listen to the former immortal.

**Minato was panicking as he couldn't feel his chakra anymore. Hell he couldn't move a muscle. What was happening?!**

**"What have you done to me?!" he choked out. Naruto smirked.**

**"I just added a seal that seals away your chakra, and makes you immobile. Making sure you can't run away."**

**Minato was panicking and was about to call for help, but a harsh punch in the gut made choke on his words.**

**"No more talking. Now take your beatings like a man!" Naruto sneered as he reared his arm back and…. **

Everyone prepared to wince at the look Naruto gave the man.

**WHAM!**

Wince

**WHAM!**

Wince

**WHAM!**

Wince

**WHAM!**

Wince

**Naruto punched Minato again and again. He could hear his ribs shattering and his organs taking damage. His face was getting more bloody and broken. He coughed blobs of blood as he was continuously pummeled. Naruto paused as he saw the blood mess that the Yondaime was in. He decided it was time to finish this and help Hinata.**

**"Kyaaah!" a scream came from behind. He spun around to find Hinata standing over a equally beaten and bloody Kushina. She had cuts all over her body. Her hair was a mess and cut unevenly in various areas and her dress was in tatters. Hinata a foot planted on her chest as she looked down coldly at the woman under her foot.**

**"Ku….sh...ina" Minato whispered out in horror at the state his wife was in.**

**"The only good thing you did was bring Naruto-kun into this world. Then you went and died and left him all alone. So do us all a favor and go back to the dead." Hinata raised her and to the shock of the occupants, chakra swirled into her hand until it formed into a sphere. The Rasengan. Naruto looked at the attack with a sense of nostalgia. It a had been a VERY long time since he used his signature attack. And seeing Hinata using it against his mother just made her all the more appealing.**

**"I mastered this technique in honor of Naruto-kun. Your husband was the one that created it, right? So it's appropriate you die from attack that was made by your beloved's hand." Hinata sneered.**

"BAH HAH HAH HAH HAH, IT'S SO SWEET OF HER TO DO THAT FOR HIM!~" Bacchus wailed out.

"GET HIM!" a member of Quatro Cerberus called out as several of them tackled the drinker into a cloud of fists, chibified heads, stars and feet as they rolled around before it stopped to show a tied up and gagged Bacchus.

**Naruto just looked at the woman in awe, with lust clearly evident in his eyes.**

**'_Kami, do I want her! But first we rid ourselves of the trash then we can have some fun!'_**

**Naruto thought gleefully before turning his attention back to his father.**

**"Well Yondaime, it's been fun, but I think it's time we end this for good."**

**Minato just glared at his fellow blonde.**

**"Go to hell, you demon! You are not my son! You just made all that crap up and you dare take my son's appearance. You are an abomination to the world!" he screamed at him. Naruto just gave him a look that screamed boredom, though with his eyes completely white, it was hard to see what he felt.**

**"As always, you are a disappointment. Farewell Minato Namikaze. May you live with the constant regret of damning your son along with your wife in the afterlife." Naruto then charged his own Rasengan. Naruto and Hinata then struck their Rasengans to end their opponents, but-**

**"ENOUGH!" a booming bellowed out. It was so loud and powerful that Naruto and Hinata lost control of their rasengans and were sent flying into the same direction. Minato and Kushina were knocked out from the blast. Naruto and Hinata looked up to see the annoyed face of Kurama glaring down at them.**

"I was wondering when that fox would act." Mira said, she had kept quiet most the chapter to see what would happen.

"I guess we'll see what happens next." Lisanna said.

**Naruto was about to reprimand him, but Kurama cut him off.**

**"Not a word from any of you! Naruto, I understand you are pissed, trust me I know that better than anyone. The same goes for you, Hinata. Both of you need to let this go and focus at the matter at hand, which is getting us out of here. These idiots pissed you off, I get that. Hell, I got pissed off too when they said that crap to you as well."**

**Kurama growled, before sighing as he calmed down a bit,**

**"But what we need to focus on is how to leave this void and not begin pointless fights, because of old feuds. If you late your rage consume you, you'll be no different than the Uchiha that ruined your life and the other Uchiha that was consumed by his hatred for his brother. Do you want to become like that? No? Then can you all cooperate until this matter is settled?"**

"I have the feeling that being called this... Uchiha is a big no no." Erza said as she sat up, the shock of her potentially being this mans child slowly ebbing away.

"Erza, your awake!" Happy said happily.

"Yes, I was overcome by these emotions that I had not felt in a long time." she said, "But I am fine now." she told Happy.

"I would gander as much to say it is true." Mavis said as she looked at the side-noe, "Says he had a rivalry with a man with the last name and he betrayed him and nearly killed him in a fight." she said.

"Damn, that's messed up." Bickslow said.

**Naruto growled at the fox in anger, but eventually realizing that the fox was right. He had let his anger cloud him, and while the bastards deserved it, that was not the big problem at hand. He took a deep breathe as his eyes went back to their normal, blue coloring. He looked to see that Hinata was still glaring between the fox and his mother.**

**"Hinata." She turned to her beloved.**

**"Grab the woman and bring her to Kurama, so we can heal her along with the bastard next to me." pointing down at Minato. Hinata glared at him in frustration.**

**"No. This woman does not deserve such kindness and neither does that man." she growled.**

"Wow, no sympathy for the ones who made you." Freed said in dull speech.

"I wouldn't show any either, and I'm sure you would do the exact same f it was you." Evergreen chastised him.

"Well..." he couldn't exactly respond to that one.

**"Hinata, we have bigger worries than these idiots. Please do this for me." He asked softly hoping it would work. It did. Hinata glared at the two before sighing and grabbing Kushina by her hair and dragging her to the Kyuubi. Naruto likewise did the same with Minato. Naruto put the same immobilization seal on Kushina, before he allowed Kurama to heal them. The two eventually regain their surroundings and remembered where they were. The couple glared at the other duo in anger, but Naruto was not in the mood for it.**

**"You may glare all you want humans, but it won't change the truth of who I am."**

**The two kage level shinobi just growled at him in rage.**

**"You are _NO_ son of ours, you impostor!" the duo shouted definitely.**

**Naruto just sighed along with Hinata. The girl then turn to her crush with a curious look in her eyes.**

**"Naruto-kun, is there any way to prove to them that you are their son? Or show them your memories? It may be easier to convince them to help us."**

**"Stop calling that demon my son's name!" Kushina screamed, but she was ignored.**

**Naruto closed his eyes in thought before looking at Hinata.**

**"Yes there is, but they may still think I am lying."**

**_"Then perhaps I can help you?"_ a voice stated.**

"Who's that, another dragon or something?" Erza asked.

"I mean, we saw how deep a dragon's voice is so it's possible." Lucy stated.

**The occupants turn their heads to the source of the voice, and were shocked at who the origin of the voice was.**

**Two figures approached them. Both of these beings were equal in size to Kurama, and were dragons like Naruto was when he first appeared in the white void. **

"I knew it." Erza claimed with a clenched fist.

"Ok we get it no need to gloat." Mira said with a smile.

**The first one had an aqua-marine scales covering the top half of his body, while his lower body was covered in gray scales. His wings were bat-like just like the typical depiction of a dragon and colored aqua like his skin. His eyes were a very light blue that matched the sky on a bright summer day. He had a white flowing bear tied with a golden band going down his chin, and had four horns on his head; two horns on the top of his head and two on his side that were golden at the tips and extended outwards and inwards respectively. A white unibrow covered his forehead and went up to his hair. He had two golden plates on his shoulders that connected at the front of his body with a chain. At the end of the chain was a large, blue jewel. Past the plates was a long, dark blue cloak that reached the end of his tail that had two golden bands like his beard. He also had two brown packs on both of his sides that were filled with books and scrolls.**

"Wow, that is one old ass dragon." Gajeel said dully.

"Even Igneel doesn't hold a candle to this ones age." Natsu stated.

'I think Weisslogia might come close, but I'm not too sure. Hmm..." Sting hummed.

"From what I remember, Grandeeney was rather young even for a dragon." Wendy said in thought.

**That dragon surprised Naruto, but it was the second that surprised him the most, and made him feel something he has not felt in a LONG time. Fear. The second occupant was a completely black dragon like Naruto's form, but his underbelly was a much darker shade of grey. He had four fingers for his claws and talons. His wings were also bat-like in design and had black transparent skin on them. He had two horns on his head and four on his chin. He had amber eyes with black horizontal slits. He also had bone like horns that started on his head and then went down his spine to the end of his tail that was in the shape of an axe. The most noticeable attire on this dragon was the sliver necklace around his neck that seemed to have indentation in the center for some kind of jewel.**

"Uh oh, something tells me that this one means something to Naruto-san." Jura said.

"Good, give that ass a good scare." Gildarts scowled.

"You said it old man." Cana cheered with a bottle of booze being held aloft in the air.

**Naruto was shaking at who was in front of him. Hinata looked at him concern at how afraid he seems right now. She taps him on the cheek with her hand which snaps him out of his trance for him to look at her in concern, which worries her even more.**

**"Naruto-kun what's wrong? You look so shocked and scared. Please, tell me." Hinata asked in concern. Naruto remained quiet, but a cough from the dragons got their attention.**

**_"I believe we may answer why young Naruto is feeling so anxious in front of us."_ The blue one said with a smile. Hinata looked at them in worry, while Kurama looked ready to fight if necessary. The blue one's smile increased when the girl asked who they are. ****_"You see young Hinata, I am known as The Chronicler, one of the elder dragons. I am the watcher for all dragon kind. I have recorded the history of the dragons since its infancy to its present state. My fellow draconian is Thoron. The Dragon of Energy, The Sixth Dragon King, _**

"Wait, if this Thoron is the Sixth Dragon King, that would make Acnologia the Seventh Dragon King. Just how many dragons were considered a Dragon King only to be cut down by Naruto?" Erza said.

"Well recorded there have been seven, but throughout time itself, even I cannot say as the dragons are immortal and a battle between two who are qualified for the spot fight to the death." Zeref said in remembrance.

"Really, so tht's why Igneel and Acnologia fought?" Natsu asked.

Zeref shook his head at that, "No. Igneel was called the Fire Dragon King by simply being the strongest out of his Fire based brethren. He was unmatched in battle when it came to using his fire based abilities." Zeref explained as best he could.

"Well, let me finish this last bit and it'll be done." Mavis said with a shaken voice as she finished the sentence.

**_and Naruto's or should I say Acnologia's predecessor and surrogate father. The same father he killed with his own hands."_**

_"WHAT?!~" _everyone shouted out in shock.

"H-He killed his own father... why... just why?" Natsu said shaken to the core by what he heard.

"M-Maybe it'll explain in the next chapter." Lucy said as her body shook from the amount of adrenaline running through her veins by the revelation.

"Well, now that the chapter is over who will read next?" Mavis asked, "Ooh, I got it, Zeref why don;t you read." she said excitedly. Was she nt shaken by what she had just read?

* * *

**And that is chapter 2. LIKE AND REVIEW AND I WILL SEE YOU LATER**


	3. Chapter 3

**And it is now chapter 3, enjoy to your hearts content.**

**Actually, belay that. I had a couple comments by someone who seemed confused about Erza and her parents. these comments are Meowy1986.**

**Now Meowy1986, I understand that you are confused about what happened and so I will attempt to explain this here now. I started this after the Fairy Tail timeline where they defeated their Acnologia, not Naruto/Acnologia from RDK so they have no connections. They made commentary about Wendy's mother and tried to compare them only for it to show they weren't related unlike RDK Wendy is. As for Irene I am sure that she told them about her relation to the Mother of Dragon Slayers. Now as for chapter 2 where they explain who her _father _is, that is where she fainted at is when they say that, not Irene. Lucy was just put into shock as the RDK version of Naruto/Acnologia is her ancestor in the story.**

**I won't be doing commentary on reviews often for this story, only for those who seemed confused or lost as to why they don't understand the story. Please enjoy the story now.**

** I want to reiterate to you (Those that are reading the story itself/IE YOU) that the readers are the original timeline Fairy Tail members and the book they are reading is about a alternate timeline for their Fairy Tail so I do apologize for any confusion.**

* * *

Zeref takes the book and opens it to the appropriate pages and clears his throat, "Ok then lets see here. There once was a woman from Nantucket-"

"ZEREF!" Mavis cried out with tears in here eyes as she drew his attention.

"What?"

"Please read the real story." she begged him. This caused the man to chuckle, along with several others, as he nodded his head and actually begun to read,

**_Story-time, and a Chance to Change_**

**The silence that encompass the room was deafening. Kurama and Hinata were looking between the dragons and Naruto in shock. Naruto killed his surrogate father? Why though? What would cause him to do such an act against the being who most likely raised him like a son? Power? Revenge? None of those matched with Naruto's beliefs or ideologies. But they had no idea how long it has been for Naruto after his execution. So it's possible that he changed to someone much more bitter and vengeful than his old self. However, any doubts were removed when they saw how the aforementioned blonde was taking the appearance of the two dragons.**

**In layman's terms, Naruto was shaking like a frightened rabbit. They could tell Naruto was terrified of speaking with the former dragon king, let alone being in the same room as him. **

"Good, he should be scared." Gajeel grumbled out.

"I don't think it's fear of death, Gajeel. He's shaking out of pure fear at the sight of him." Levy spoke as she bit into cupcake number 19 and took a swing of coke.

Gajeel took a second to look to the picture, "Huh, what do ya know, he is." he said with a couple blinks of his eyes.

**Speaking of Naruto, said blond could not look at Thoron in the eye. He had disgraced the great legacy Thoron had left him with his actions during The Third Dragon Civil War. He spat on his ideals and his last wishes. That was why at the moment he had his head lowered in shame, not being able to look at Thoron directly. As far as he was concerned, he should not be king.**

"Wow~ he's laying it on thick, he didn't want to be King?" Gildarts said in surprise.

"Only those with a good heart deny the fact they don't want something and it makes them better for it." Mavis said with a smile.

"It does, doesn't it..." Zeref whispered as Mavis leaned into his shoulder with gentle smile before he turned back to the book in hand.

**And yet, none of the dragons came after him to take the crown. Was it because he was the strongest, or because the crystal still saw him worthy? But why though?! He had done nothing to earn that title or its benefits. All he did was bring the dragon race to near extinction. Hell all he has been doing for the last 400 years is destroy countless empires and civilizations.**

"That much we can agree on, we have the book that lists his deeds." Warren said.

"I think your missing the point here Warren." Wakaba said, he would rather listen to the story, but he needed to bring the kids head back down to earth.

"Yeah, let's just listen to the story." Wendy agreed.

** Even if many were ruled by a tyrannical men or were followers of Zeref, he didn't just kill the king, he killed everything. Every man, woman, and child were eradicated by him. It was a literal genocide. He brought nothing but death, destruction, and annihilation to anything and anyone that came in his line of sight. All in the name of filling the empty void that had not closed in those 400 years.**

"Ok, I take it back, I don't agree on him not destroying everything." Warren said.

"Well, at least he admits his wrongs." Lucy said with a shiver.

"Total genocide, all because he wanted to fill his heart... how sad." Mavis mopped.

**The blonde was cut from his musings when a black claw touched his chin and lifted his head. He locked his eyes with Thoron. While he expected rage or disappointment, he did not expect a gentle expression on Thoron's maw. He merely smiled at Naruto's bewildered look.**

**_"It has been a long time, my son. You have grown to become a magnificent dragon, Naruto."_**

**Naruto eyes widened and just gawked at his predecessor while ignoring the screams coming from Minato and Kushina about calling him that name. Naruto pushed the claw away and looked at Thoron in anguish and confusion.**

**"How can you say that to me? How can you say all that after everything I have done?! I killed you! I killed countless of my brethren in cold blood! Hell part of me enjoyed it while I saw their lives being taken away as their eyes lost their light and they fell into the cold earth. For dragon's sake I drank and bathed in their blood and ate some of their bodies and organs?! HOW CAN YOU STILL LOOK AT ME WITH SUCH LOVE AND AFFECTION?! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE LOVED?! WHY DON'T YOU SCORN ME?! WHY DON'T YOU HATE ME?! ANSWER ME!" he demanded.**

"So he does regret his actions in the story, but the one we fought just wanted more." Laxus hummed.

"It is a quandary to think about." Freed said.

"So he was expecting to be knocked down a peg by his predecessor, how unexpected." Mira said with slightly widened eyes.

"I sure didn't see that coming. This Naruto guy sure is a man to take punishment for his actions." Elfman said.

**By the end of his rant Naruto was on his hands and knees opening weeping and shaking. He couldn't understand why his father still loved him after everything he has done to him, to their people, to his legacy. Hinata could not stand anymore and watch her beloved look so broken. The last time she saw him like this was before his execution. She rushed to his side and did her best to comfort him despite his protest. She did not care about the things that he had done.**

"Now that's devotion. Despite all that he has done, she still wants to stand by him and help him through the bad." Happy said with a small tearful smile.

"I know, why can't Lucy be like that?" Natsu scowled.

"Ok, fine I won't be helpful when you need me!" said blonde yelled out.

** It's been years since she saw him and people change as tragedy happens to them. She did not care if he was the reincarnation of evil itself. She promised she would love him for all eternity even if it meant falling into the depths of hell to be with him. She would jump off the edge without a second thought.**

"Wow, talk about commitment." Lucy said to herself.

Happy gave a giggle, "Hey Lucy, would you do it for Natsu?" he asked.

"Yea-SHUT IT CAT!" she quickly stopped herself from answering the deranged feline with a one track mind.

**Meanwhile, Kurama looked at the scene with sad expression on his maw. He knew what it was like to have failed a father and to have killed thousands of people for years. It was like him and Naruto were reflections of one another. It actually made him feel some pity to know that someone he came to care about like a son ended up like he did in his life. He looked to the Minato and Kushina and saw they were surprised at Naruto's sudden outburst since before he seemed like a stone cold killer. Now they say that it was a facade to hide away away the shame, guilt, pain, and most importantly the anger that lay deep within. Kurama just had to chuckle cynically. No matter how much time passes, somethings would never change. In Naruto's case, wearing a mask to hide his true feelings.**

"Wait, he wears a mask? That was something I totally did not see coming." Sting said in surprise.

"It was quite easy to spot when pointed out, but even I hadn't thought about something like that." Minerva said.

"I guess it was something that he got good at using it was hard to notice unless openly spoken about." Jura said.

**The aforementioned couple were looking at the scene with great shock and confusion. Shock and horror at hearing what 'Naruto' did, and confusion that he genuinely showed remorse for the things he had done. The pit that had formed earlier was coming back. No matter how much they wanted to deny it, the more they were beginning to believe that this was their son. However they needed to know if it was truly him.**

"What kind of idiot claims to love their son, the renounce him, only to say they actually love him still?" Lisanna asked heatedly.

"Uh, those two apparently." Gray said dully.

"Yeah, your right. My bad, dumb question." the young woman sighed.

**Back with Naruto he continued to sob while Hinata held him as tightly as she could and whispering comforting words from her. He did not deserve such a gesture from such a kind woman. She was light personified, while he was darkness in its worse form. Yet he held her as tightly as he could as if she was his lifeline.**

**Thoron looked down at his son in saddens. He knew that Naruto had suffered far worse than most most dragons have suffered in all of their lifetimes combined. He knew that he had bottled all this anguish, but he needed to get back at business to help with the mission ahead.**

"Oh yes, now we get some info." Bickslow said as he leaned back in his seat.

"This I have to simply hear." Freed agreed as he grabbed a plate of food that appeared with his thought of hunger.

**_"Naruto look at me."_ He said, and Naruto obeyed.**

**_"What happened 400 years ago was a tragedy. A great tragedy indeed. However, it was unavoidable with how the war was going for both sides. _**

"Sadly, this is true. If that war hadn't broken out things would be different." Lucy sighed out.

"But if it hadn't happened then we would have never met." Natsu said causing Lucy to smile.

"Yeah, and that was one of the upsides of that war." she agreed.

**_Someone would have ended just like you and the same result would have occurred, regardless of what you or anyone else did. None of the dragons blame you for what happened. Not me. Not the Chronicler, nor the Elemental's or the other dragons. Didn't you ever wonder why the none of them nor our allies do anything to stop you. They felt some responsibility for what happened to you and decided to leave you alone in your grief and ordered the remaining dragons to go into hiding. Now that you have calmed down to a reasonable level, The Chronicler and his father decided decided to set this little meeting up and to give you something."_**

"Well spit it out. I wanna know what they want the man to do." Gajeel grumbled.

Lily sighed, "Let the story progress Gajeel, we'll find out momentarily." he said to the man.

"Hmm, fine."

**"What do they want to offer Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked for him.**

**Thoron smiled at the girl before caressing her cheek with one if his claws.**

**_"So you are the famous Hinata. Naruto would always speak about you for a very long time. I must say you as beautiful as he described. He would always talk about you most of the time calling you his lavender queen, or moon goddess. He especially talked all the time when your daughter asked him about you. I am glad I had a chance to meet my son's first mate."_**

"Wait, daughter? The two of them had a daughter?" Ichiya questioned.

"I'm sure we discussed this a couple chapters ago boss." Ren said.

"Yeah, let's just listen to the story." Hibiki said with a smile.

**Hinata was literally steaming red from what Thoron told her. Beautiful? Moon goddess? Lavender Queen? How can Naruto swoon her over with such simple words? **

"Cuz he's a real man!" take a guess who said that.

"WILL YOU STOP IT WITH THE REAL MAN COMMENTARY! IF I HEAR THE WORDS REAL MAN FROM YOU AGAIN I'M GONNA TURN YOU STONE FOR REAL!"

"You shouldn't fight if your gonna get married."

"MIRA!"

"NEE-CHAN!"

**They only met after a few years and he can sweep off her feet so easily. She looked at Naruto and saw his eyes. She saw that he meant every word and that they were still true to him even now. She wanted to take him right then and there, but something Thoron said got her attention, and caused her to look at the dragon in confusion.**

**"Thoron-sama, what do you mean daughter? Me and Naruto have no children."**

**Thoron smiled at his nickname as did Chronicler, Naruto and Kurama.**

**_"Did you forget the time between Naruto and yourself before he was executed?"_**

**Hinata blushed a deep red again and nodded remembering her _time_ with her beloved.**

**"Y-Yes! Now about this offer?" She asked.**

**_"Before that I think there are some people that need to be informed about some events. Right, Naruto?" _The Chronicler spoke this time. Naruto nodded and got up before walking over to Kurama and his parents again. He released one seal to allow the ability to move, but kept to chakra locked so they did not try anything.**

**Naruto looked at them seriously, the two were nervous but remained calm.**

**"What I am about to show you is my life up till my execution. I have no reason to lie to either you, so know this is the absolute truth. I swear a Blood Oath to the Dragons I am showing you the truth." After he finished that, lightning boomed within the void confusing everyone except the dragons and Naruto on what it meant. **

"Ok, I'm confused, what the heck is a Blood Oath to the dragon's?" Laxus asked in confusion.

"Yeah, even I'm at a loss." Natsu said in agreement.

"That's cuz all you focus on are your stomach and fighting." Gajeel muttered.

**The Chronicler decided to explain.**

**_"A Blood Oath to the Dragons is a sacred vow that a being makes that they swear to uphold and accomplish the task they promised to keep. Failure to do so would mean eternal pain and suffering for the person that broke that solemn oath."_**

"Ok, he's insane." Lucy said quickly.

"We already knew that." was the unanimous agreement.

**Everyone looked at Naruto in shock. He would really take it that far to prove he was telling the truth? Then again it was just like him to do something so crazy. Naruto then closed his eyes.**

**"Byakugan!" When he opened his eyes, they glowed a pale white. Hinata looked at him confusion of why he called it that. ****"I named it Byakugan, because of how my eyes looked and some of their abilities match yours. Plus it was my way to honor you. It made me feel I had a piece of you with me at all times."**

"AWWW IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!~"

"HOW'D HE GET OUT?! RESTRAIN HIM OR OUR REP IS TOAST!"

"GET HIM!"

"HOLD HIM DOWN AND TIE HIS LEGS!"

"WHERE"S A GAG AT, I NEED SOMETHING TO GAG HIM WITH!"

"HERE, USE THIS TO TIE HIS HANDS BEHIND HIS BACK!"

"USE GORILLA DUCT TAPE TO TAPE HIM TO THE CHAIR!"

When it was all said and done, Bacchus looked like a mummy with all the restraints being used to either tie him to the chair, or keep him from moving. All that could really be seen were his eyes which had manly tears flowing down his cheeks.

**He smiled when Hinata looked like she was the happiest woman on the planet and gave him big fat wet french kiss. The kiss lasted for a few minutes and involved a lot of tongue movement until Naruto was given some time to breathe. He looked to see that Hinata's face was flushed and her eyes had a lot of lust in them. _Lust for him and him only. _He knew he probably had the same look on him.**

**The dragons and fox just laughed at the display. Minato and Kushina were blushing at the display of affection, since that should be reserved in the bedroom. Naruto pulled his attention back to his parents.**

**"Memory Projection!" He shouted as a giant white screen appeared above his head. The screen flashed to life.**

* * *

**_He projected Konoha after Kurama's attack and being sealed inside Naruto. The scenery was from a horror movie. Fire was everywhere burning buildings and corpses of the dead. Buildings crushed and destroyed and many areas were left barren. Bodies of the dead were scattered everywhere; sometimes only limbs were all that remained of a person. The scene changed to the council room when the reinstated Sandaime took charge after his successor's death and revealed Naruto's condition to the council. Immediately they screamed for his death on the civilian side while the shinobi wanted him on a leash or in a jail cell to protect everyone. Danzo wanted him as a weapon to be used against their enemies. The Sandaime demanded silence and explained Naruto will live in the orphanage and later be put in a home in the red light district, with no one helping him, including the Hokage. Almost everyone agreed and the meeting ended._**

"Ok, dick move." Natsu stated.

"Which part, the weaponization part or the no help from anybody?" Erza asked with a glare, she was thinking both.

"BOTH OF THEM, NO ALL OF IT!" he crowed out.

"Ok, glad we are on the same page." the redhead spoke.

_**The scene changed to Naruto having a horrible time in the orphanage. Being given worn out clothes, and barely any blankets to keep himself warm. The other kids and caretakers abused and bullied the child for the years he remained in the orphanage. When he was four, he was thrown out onto the streets, in a blizzard no less. He would have died from hypothermia and frostbite if the fox had not used his chakra to keep Naruto warm and protected from the elements. Naruto lived in cardboard boxes for shelter and found his food from the various dumpster he scavenged around.**_

"That's so sad, Juvia wouldn't hesitate to help the young boy out." Juvia said.

"I'm sure all of us would gladly help him out." Wendy said in agreement.

_**After one beating on his birthday he was given his rundown apartment. It was during his time he meet the good people of Ichiraku Ramen that always gave him a bowl of food. It soon became his favorite place to eat and hang out. But that did not deter the numerous attempts at his life. He was beaten and abused in the most vile ways a human could do to a child. Then when he was eight, he was kidnapped by several villagers that tortured and raped him for several months. By the time he was 'rescued' by the Hokage and some of his 'trusted' Anbu the deed was done. The same Anbu that arrived late to save from his beatings.**_

"What horrible, horrible people, to allow such atrocities to happen to a mere child. If I was there I would slaughter them." Makarov growled. He was starting to hate this world that Naruto was originally fro more and more.

"I agree, I think it was best that he came here." Mavis scowled.

**_After his 'rescue', Naruto was an empty husk. He cared nothing for anyone or anything. He was tired of the pain, of all the suffering. So he took a knife in his home and pierced his heart with it. He fell to the floor as he was drowning in a pool of his own blood. But the fox saved him from death and he was taken to the hospital to speed up the healing. After release Naruto would try to end his life for months, but each time he failed miserably. Naruto finally just gave up on trying to end his life, then he came up with the idea of becoming Hokage and gaining everyone's love and appreciation. Since everyone looks up to the Hokage with love, awe, respect, and look up to him for guidance, he decided to do the same._**

"Well, at least he tried to do something productive rather than continuously try suicide." Minerva whispered. So much despair in his heart, it's a miracle he didn't go insane sooner.

"It's amazing how much he was willing to go through just for somebody to acknowledge him." Lector sighed out.

**_He entered the academy to become a ninja, but he quickly saw that his teachers did everything possible to sabotage his learning. Naruto decided to play pranks to get back at them and to vent out his hate on the village. Plus it was a good lesson in stealth and he managed to outrun the chuunin, jonin, and ANBU chasing him for HOURS! He literally painted the village's monument in broad daylight in a neon orange jumpsuit and no one caught him until he was done. The day he failed for the third time he was tricked into stealing the scroll of seals, which was a relic of the village. He mastered a forbidden technique from it in just a few hours._**

"Bet he was good at sneaking around if he was able to paint a whole mountain in a kill me orange jumpsuit." Shelia giggled.

"Hey, I think it's cute." Lucy said.

**_The technique was called the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which creates solid copies of the user. These copies were self conscious and able to think for themselves, but usually acted identical to the original. The main thing was that anything they learn or experience goes to the original user after they are dispelled in a cloud of smoke. He used it to save the one teacher that cared about him, and beat the other teacher that tricked him to stealing the scroll. He was put in a team with his crush Sakura Haruno and his emo rival Sasuke Uchiha. His teacher was a masked cyclops by the name of Kakashi Hatake. He was a lazy bum that always arrived three hours late and gave the worst exercises you could have ever heard. He gave lousy exercises and always focused on Sasuke. Sakura never cared and always fawned over Sasuke. She would always berate and hit Naruto whenever he tried to cheer her up or ask her out._**

"Why would she do that if he's just trying to be nice, that is just so stupid." Mavis said in confusion.

"Fan-girls, so pathetic." Erza growled. She had met her fair share of them.

**_Then came his first mission outside the village that went from a simple C-rank to an A-rank. It was during this mission he learned what his ninja way will be, and how he will his life in the shinobi world. Then came the chance to advance in ninja rank, The Chunin Exams. It was broken into three parts. A written part, which went off with little trouble. The second part was a survival exam in an area called the Forest of Death. That is where things went to shit. First, the three got separated from each other by a powerful wind attack. Then Naruto gets eaten by a giant snake. _**

**_Then after he gets out he finds his teammates being attacked by the guy that sent that snake. This man was Orochimaru. Though calling him a man or even human was a huge understatement. He was the definition of a snake man. His skin was ghostly pale, his eyes were yellow and slitted like a snakes and he had purple liner around them. He had straight waist-length black hair. He had pronounced cheek bones and fanged-like teeth. He wore a plain grey garb with black polo pants with a thick, purple rope around his waist. All in all the man screamed pedophile in every sense of the world. Naruto used some of Kurama's chakra to fight him, but he was knocked out eventually by having his connection cut off by Orochimaru. After the snake marks Sasuke with a curse mark, he leaves them to their own devices. His team barely makes it to the third stage._**

"Well, at least he didn't do anything more than thrash em." Laxus said.

**_A preliminary stage is set to narrow down the numbers. Naruto is able to win as did Sasuke. Sakura ends her fight in a draw. Naruto then makes it his personal mission to beat Neji for nearly killing Hinata in their match. Naruto and the others had one month to train before the third round. Naruto meets Jiraiya for the first time. Jiraiya was one of Orochimaru's teammates and both studied under the Sandaime. He was in his 50s and had spiky white hair that reached his waist and tied in a ponytail. He wore green polo pants with a matching long-sleeved kimono style shirt. Over the shirt he wore a red hioari. He had a large scroll tied on his back. He wore a headband with two small horns and the 'oil' kanji in the middle of the metal piece on the headband. He teaches Naruto how to summon toads and use Kurama's chakra consciously. This was when he meets Kurama for the first time. After that Naruto relaxes until the fateful day of the exams. Naruto nearly loses to Neji, but Kurama's chakra helped him pull out a win._**

"Hey, that's a good start." Natsu cheered loudly.

"UNDERDOGS FOR THE WIN!" Happy cheered.

**_Then during the last round, Orochimaru initiates an invasion he had been planning along with another village, Suna. Naruto ends up fighting Gaara who had Kurama's youngest brother, Shukaku, inside him, but driven insane by the faulty seal that caused Gaara to have insomnia. Naruto was able to change Gaara's view on life, but many died in the aftermath of the invasion including the Sandaime. Naruto and Jiraiya go to find the Sandaime's last student, Tsunade Senju. She is the greatest healer in all of the Elemental Nations and the strongest female ninja. She was in her 50s like her teammates, but looked to be in her 20's because of a special technique. She had pale blonde hair tied into two ponytails behind her. She had brown eyes and a violet jewel on her forehead. She wore a dark grey kimono style vest, blue pants, black kunoichi heels, and a green jacket over her vest. Naruto finds out she is a drunken mess, because of the lost of her loved ones during the last war and compulsive gambler with horrible luck. He is able to get her out of her drunken mess and convince her to return to the village, but not before there was battle royale between Tsunade and Jiraiya against Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto. Kabuto was in his late teens with silver hair tied in his ponytail. He wore round glasses, and purple pants with a matching shirt and fingerless gloves with a white sash tied around his waist. The fight ended with Orochimaru and Kabuto running away. Though while Naruto did barely anything, he did learn his father's signature move, the Rasengan, during this time as consolation._**

"We could care less about the fight between the three stooges, dumb dumber and dumbest of all." Gildarts said lightly. He'd let them choose who was who.

"A signature move of his old man's, heh, bet it was a bad ass move" Cana said.

"It's the move Hinata-san used on Kushina last chapter Cana." Mira stated.

"Oh." was her comment.

**_After they returned to Konoha and Tsunade became the Godaime Hokage, Naruto went on several missions including saving an actress that turned out to be an actual princess of Spring/Snow Country and helping a power lord in the Land of Tea. However, everything went downhill when Sasuke tried to leave to Orochimaru to get more power so that he could kill his brother. Naruto and a team of his friends were ordered to go after him. In the end, it was a fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Naruto managed to take the win thanks to Kurama's chakra. _**

"Whoo, way to go kid!" Makarov cheered happily.

**_He dragged Sasuke back hoping for some recognition at long last. NOPE! Not even fucking close! Immediately the council said he had used excessive force to bring back the Uchiha and needed to be put down. They threw him in jail and told him that his execution would be held in a week. No one came to see him, or even allowed to see him. Not his friends. Not his teachers. No Iruka. No Jiraiya. No Tsunade. No one. The last time he saw them was when he was dragged into the prison. All of his friends calling him a traitor and a monster. The council blew the lid on his secret and now everyone knew he was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, and hated him for it. His closest people; Iruka, Tsunade, and Jiraiya did nothing for him and watched in silence as he was taken away._**

_"WHAT!~" _was the collective yell.

"Those jerks!" Lisanna screamed.

"Why would you hate him more for doing what he was told to do, these guys are all stupid!" Natsu screamed.

**_It was in his time of solitude he realized how foolish he had been in trying to change the village. It was during this time that Hinata visited him. She balled her eyes out as she confessed her love for him. She managed to find a way into the prison and had one night of beautiful loved filled passion with him (Minato, Kushina, and Hinata blush at this), and Kurama helps Naruto have one thing to remember her bye. He also gives Naruto his power since he has been the only one worthy of his power. He also reveals Naruto's heritage to him, which was the start of his hatred for his parents and his desire to destroy Konoha. _**

"I'd let him out just so he would do it regardless if he was gonna be killed." Jura scowled at the screen.

"No argument there Jura-san." Lector nodded in agreement.

**_On the day of his execution, the entire village came out to see it except Hinata and the Ichiraku's. Naruto was killed by being set on fire. But he did not scream, he laughed. A bone chilling laughed that filled the air and scared the shit out of everyone. He then told them his heritage and why Kurama attacked the village before finally dying and leaving his old world for a new one._**

"Well good riddance to them all I say." Minerva said.

"Best to wash the hands of such unmanly idiots." Elfman said from his seat.

* * *

**The screen finally disappeared as Naruto's eyes returned to normal. He was panting somewhat from the overuse of his eyes, since it had been a long since he went that long with a memory projection. He realized that he was seriously out of shape and needed to fix that. He looks up to see Hinata worried but waves it off, he turns to his parents and sees that they were literally broken.**

**Both were crying their eyes slamming their fists to the ground cursing everyone and wishing that they just let Kurama destroy the village if this was what awaited their son. They cursed the Uchiha that released Kurama and turned him on the village, they curse Sasuke for being the final nail to end Naruto's life, they curse Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and the Sandaime for not helping their son enough. They curse the entire village to the pits of hells, and most of all they cursed themselves for damning their son. They had foolishly believed that their son would be loved by everyone and would be seen as a hero by all. What fucking idiots they had been. Their stupid, naive idealism cost their son not only a childhood, but a life in general. The question that continued to plague their minds was why? Why did the people they trusted with their lives, did not do the same for their own flesh and blood? Did they just pretend to care about them and showed their true colors to Naruto? Was this really what they gave their lives for? They save their village for their son to be beaten and killed? To be turned into a monster worse than the Kyuubi?**

"Well well well, look who gets a picture." Cana snorted sarcastically.

**They were cut from their musings when Naruto began to speak.**

**"I have shown you the truth of my upbringing, and now I have something to say. Something that has been long overdue. You two have caused me a great deal of misery in my existence. Whether it was indirectly or involuntarily, the fact remains is you made my childhood a living hell. But I should thank you since I was given a father in the form of Kurama and Thoron (Minato flinches), and a mother in Thoron's queen, Saphira (Kushina flinches). After everything that's happened to me, I can honestly say without remorse that I hate both of you. I hate you so much that it burns my very being. Even though you now feel remorse for your mistakes, it does not change anything for me. I will not forget what you did nor could I ever forgive you for the harm you've caused me."**

**Minato and Kushina were crushed by his words, but knew he was telling the truth. They did not deserve his forgiveness. They could not believe it could get worse. They were SO wrong.**

**"That is why I hereby renounce both of you as my parents. I am officially disowning both of you from my very existence. You have caused me too much pain to ever accept either of you as my parents. Not now and possibly for the rest of my natural existence."**

"Tell it to em kid!" Gildarts said with a clenched fist pump at his hip.

**The aforementioned duo felt their entire worlds shatter. Their own son had renounced them. He said he sees two dragons and the Kyuubi of all beings as his parents more than the two of them. They couldn't blame him though. They failed miserably as parents. All they gave him was a burden he was too young to understand or bear, and left with people that wanted him dead. They hung their heads low as new waves of tears came to their eyes.**

**'_We fucked up so bad.' _was their collective thought as they weeped once more for the new wound in their hearts. Hinata and the others looked at the scene with a sense of pity. Well more on the dragons part than the former two. Both Kurama and Hinata thought they getting off a little too easy. Hinata especially thought they should be feeling a lot more pain than this, but part of her did feel some pain for the two. After all if it weren't for these two Naruto would not exist today, so they did at least ONE good thing before they screwed it all up. Kurama was in a similar position since he knew it would be a long time before Naruto ever lets go of his hatred for them if he ever does. He just hopes it's not at the end of his life again. Thoron was next to speak after a period of silence.**

**_"__Naruto."_ Naruto turned to his mentor.**

**_"I believe you and the other two should listen to what both Hinata has to say to you a about the Elemental Nations after your abrupt end."_**

"This should be interesting." Mira said.

"Man, to hear the experiences of another dearly departed loved one is such a magnificent perfume." Ichiya hummed delighted to hear Hinata's story.

**Naruto turned to the girl in question along with anyone else in the room. Hinata sighed before she began recounting her tale.**

**"Well after your execution, things got really bad for Konoha. When word got out that the village abused and executed the only son of the Yondaime, a lot of people were not happy. The village was split in two because of it. Those that felt guilty (a bit late for that in Naruto's mind) and those who did not care. The Kazekage, Gaara; the Spring Daimyo, Koyuki; the Waterfall Leader, Shibuki; the Land of Tea leader Jirocho; the entirety of Wave cut all ties with Konoha. They were all disgusted with not only your upbringing, but also that you were executed for doing your job.**

"I would have simply let them rot, and leave them to their own devices. Let trouble sleep where trouble lies." Sting snorted.

"Definitely." Rogue said.

** The Fire Daimyo had to march down to the village after nearly drowning in angry letters from all the different countries that dissolved their treaty with us. He really let all of them have it as he ranted on them for their stupidity.**

"Shoot, if this Daimyo is anything like a lord or king, then I would have marched a whole army down there and wiped them out with no chance of escape." Lector commented.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch agreed, he always agreed to everything.

**The civilian council was disbanded and all of its members were executed and had all of their assets seized. The clan heads had to pay a hefty fine that depleted half of their income and savings combined. The shinobi elders were sent to a maximum prison, Danzo tried to fight back thinking this was his opportunity to take over, but Jiraiya and Tsunade killed him very easily. His Root Anbu then went on the offensive against the village. It became a bloody massacre, no one knew who was friend or foe. Afterwards The Fire Daimyo wanted to know why Danzo wasn't watched more carefully if he was such a suspicious character, but Tsunade had no answer to give him, which pissed him off even more. He basically removed all power from the Hokage and made her a figure head before he begun calling all the shots for how the village ran.**

"Wow, this guy did not let them off easily did he? I say he did the right thing by putting them through the ringer, should have shut down their military forces just to see how'd they behave." Makarov said.

"Wouldn't have worked, to many civilians in a city that size is asking for trouble." Gajeel said factually. He was a commander for the Rune Knights, he knew stuff like this.

**All of our **_former _**friends were in denial, and many of them blamed you for all the damage that was done to the village. The only ones who looked remorseful were Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Shino. Sasuke was still in a medically induced coma to keep an eye on him. I decided to fuck him over for what he did to you. I added some ingredients to his medicine he was being injected with that slowly killed his ability to produce sperm. Normally the drugs he was being given were to keep him down, so no one knew what was happening to him until it was too late. By the time he was awake, his testicles were like a barren desert."**

"OOF, that is a bummer. Not that I would care for some idiot who thinks he is worth a mountain of gold rather then a bag of copper." Zeref snorted in dry humor

**Naruto stared at Hinata in shock.**

**"You mean you-" she nodded with a smirk.**

**"Yup I made that puny Uchiha the last one in every sense of that word. Well the last one besides Itachi and that masked bastard claiming to be Madara. Hell, I even injected him with some special enzymes that permanently relaxed the muscles in his genitals, so he could no longer get an erection. No children and no sex for that bastard ever again. Though I was saving any poor girl or guy stuck with him from a life of disappointment. He really earned the title runt of the Uchiha." Naruto could not help but roar in laughter, everyone else joined soon after. Kurama was rolling on the floor and could feel his sides hurt from all the laughing. **

**'_Take that Uchiha-teme!'_ The blonde thought.**

"He seems pleased." Lily said with a smirk.

**Hinata then continued.**

**"I decided to go to Shizune to become her apprentice in the medical arts. She said I should go to Tsunade, but I told her I wanted nothing to do with that woman that could not do anything to save you. Plus she was taking Sakura and Ino as her students, and I wanted nothing to do with those two either. She finally agreed and began teaching me about poisons and medical ninjutsu. At first Tsunade said she was not ready to take a student, and Shizune took that personally. It made her question if Tsunade ever had faith in her abilities as a medic. When Tsunade tried to justify herself, Shizune left saying she will make me the most powerful medic that ever walked the Elemental Nations, surpassing even her and Mito Uzumaki. That was when a competition started between the two, of which could produce the better student. It was also the start of their relationship deteriorating from that competition.**

"Shame, I would have thought they would compete over something less idiotic such as making a better student." Erza said with a sigh.

"Like what, eating strawberry cheesecake?" Mira asked with a sly look.

"Shut it Mira." retorted the knight.

**Thanks to my byakugan and near perfect chakra control I excelled greatly in the medical arts. Then came my training in elemental manipulation. When Shizune tested my affinity, she was surprised I had a double affinity for water and wind. This finally explained why I was no good for juken in its current state. The juken was made for those with an earth affinity. It demanded someone sturdy and strong like a stone. But my nature demanded speed, flexibility, and adaptability. I decided to create my own style of juken that complimented my two affinities to create a whole new way of using the byakugan in combat.**

**One day I was called by the Hyuuga elders to the clan dojo. Apparently they wanted to test Hanabi's skill against me once again. I decided to humor them for a bit, and agreed to it. Hanabi tried to weaken my resolve by talking about how pathetic you were and she could have made a better wife for such a fool. That made me snap and forget about any restraint I was planning to show. I rushed right in and knocked off her feet in seconds and beat her to the ground until she was a bleeding mess. The whole clan was shocked, some of the elders tried intervene but I knocked them to the ground with some powerful, but deadly strikes to their groins. Hiashi was terrified by what I just did. **

"Pretty sure any man in their right mind would be terrified, that's our pride right there for some of us!" Gildarts exclaimed.

"Pervert!" Cana yelled as she smashed a bottle of liquor against his head.

**He would have ordered me to stand down, but my glare stopped all that. I told him I was done with this bullshit from him and the rest of this disgusting clan. I told them that the shy Hinata was dead and gone forever. They wanted me to be a cold blooded Hyuuga, and they were gonna get it. Neji made a comment about me still being weak like the demon, and I countered by activating the seal on his forehead, the bastard screamed for a few minutes before I got bored and stopped. I told him that next time I won't stop until he was dead on the floor and said the same thing for the rest. After that they never got in my way again. The entire house was afraid of me.**

**After a whole year, Shizune wanted me to sign the slug contract, but I told her I have a contract in mind. With that we traveled to the remains of Uzushiogakure. Like Kurama said I was able to enter thanks to your blood in my system from our marriage and found the contract to the Phoenix. We kept it a secret from everyone and I worked on learning the super strength technique that Tsunade had developed, and learning elemental mastery and senjutsu from my summons. This went on for another seven or so years. By the time I was in my twenties, I became the most powerful member of my age group. I had mastered my sage mode in three years and I was stronger than both Jiraiya and Tsunade combined. This was one of the things that led to Shizune finally cutting all ties to Tsunade. Tsunade refused to admit defeat and Shizune had enough of her and quit her job and moved in with me at a apartment in the village. At this point in time I was in Anbu and captain of my own squad. Kumo and Iwa had joined with Oto to invade Konoha once again.**

**During the last battle in the second invasion I fought Sasuke after he left for Orochimaru again years earlier. He proclaimed the same bullshit from before. Talking about killing of all Konoha and then going after his brother before he would revive his clan. He said was gonna make sure I was gonna be one of his wives as a way to stick to you in the afterlife. I beat the little bastard to the ground without too much trouble, since he overestimated his power far too much. His curse mark form proved to be troublesome but I handled it easily. I ended up beating the little bastard to the ground before I smash his face into a million.**

"Should've smashed it more than a million." Lisanna scowled. She did not like the Uchiha AT ALL.

"My my, so testy Lisanna." Mira smiled.

"Believe me, I am no where near testy." she responded to her sister.

**Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Gai fought Orochimaru, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, and the Yondaime Raikage. I fought against their jinchuuriki later on in the invasion. I was being pushed to my limits even with my sage mode., but then I unlocked this purple chakra. The chakra of Hamura Otsutsuki. It gave me the edge I desperately needed. I used my new power combined with sage mode to fight off their bijuu forms and I managed to free the tailed beasts, and send them back to the summoning realm, but before I took a sample of their chakras for the final plan we concocted. Something that pissed off the kages of the enemy alliance. Without their bijuu they were forced to retreat, but they were not done. They hired the Akatsuki to destroy the leaf and get back at me, Itachi especially wanted my head for killing Sasuke. The leaf knew it would not win easily and managed to convince Suna, Taka, Spring, and Kiri to help in the war. The Daimyo even sent an army of his elite samurai.**

"I bet that rolled over rather well since you have several different countries gunning for ya." Lector said with a smile.

"That was some siege, must have been devastating." Mavis said.

**Then the third invasion occurred about six months later. The battle between the two forces was bloody and destructive. I fought Itachi, Pein, and Konan at the same time. I managed to kill Konan, and Itachi, but I was nearly drained. Pein saw this and would have killed me if Shizune had not jumped in and took the blow for me. When I saw my master die in front of me I snapped. My chakra level spiked to ungodly levels. I began absorbing chakra from all around me and I absorbed the chakra of all the bijuu I had collected over the years. I achieved what Kurama and you had wanted. I gained a third eye on my head. The rinne-sharingan. He was right, I was the reincarnation of Kaguya Otsutsuki. I had the power of the literal mother of all chakra. Pein stood no chance against me, and I defeated him after a long fight. I destroyed his eyes so one could ever use them again.**

**I appeared over the enemy leaders and both sides were shocked at my new appearance. The enemy kages would not stand down and told Madara to make his move. Madara appeared in the same clothes as he did when he tried to take Kurama. That same vile orange mask, pissed me off to no end. He used to the edo-tensei to revive the previous jinchuriki along with an army of shinobi from legends. Some of these guys included the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, bloodline wielders, my mother, and the Uchiha clan. He tried to resurrect you, but was confused when it did not work along with everyone else. That was when I knew you were alive somewhere and that gave me hope that you were happy somewhere away from all this. I used my new powers to wipe out his zombie army and barreled right after him. I managed to rip one of his arms and his sharingan eye. I managed to damage his mask to reveal Madara or Tobi as he called himself was actually Obito Uchiha, one of your ex-father's students (Minato and Kushina gasped in horror). He tried to use the gedo Mazo with the little chakra he had of the tailed beasts. He only had the one, three, and seven tails. Everyone else was back home in their respective realm. Kurama was dead for good, because the seal of the Shinigami made sure he would stay in the afterlife. The worthless statue did not work properly, since he did not have the proper eyes to control it, and that gave me the opportunity to destroy it. I created the biggest Gudōdama I could produce and fired it at the statue. It was obliterated instantly along with Obito and Zetsu, and freeing the remaining bijuu before I sent them home as well.**

**Orochimaru was finally killed in the final battle against his teammates, but so was Jiraiya and Tsunade. The Raikage was barely alive with one arm and leg. The Tsuchikage was bisected courtesy of Kakashi and Gai entering the battlefield. Kisame was dead from a fight with the rookies. They all died fighting him with Lee using all eight gates to decide the fight. The other member had died earlier on in the years by one of us. Sasori died to Sakura and Chiyo, Deidara died in a fight with Kakashi trying to blow himself up with him and failed. Hidan and Kakuzu died in a fight against Teams 7 and 10 in the aftermath of Asuma's death.**

"So much death, all because of petty revenge and anger." Makarov sighed out.

"If only they had realized their mistakes earlier, then it might not have happened." Laxus said in agreement.

**In the end, the three enemy villages were split between the other three, and they decided I should be Hokage. I accepted it since I promised to make your dream a reality and change the village the way it was supposed to be. I even changed my name to Hinata Uzumaki, because you were the only man that would ever touch me in my life. I changed the Hokage Monument to have Hashirama, Tobirama, you, and myself on it. I explained that the first two Hokage should honored for building the village. You inspired me to become who I became and that you were the true hero of the war. Myself was so that people could remember what hard work and dedication and can lead someone to. That is about it. I reigned as Hokage for about fifty years before stepping down for someone else. After that I traveled the world helping whoever I could before passing away peacefully when I turned 125."**

"Wow, talk about wisdom for ones age, she must have been bored out of her mind if she was that old." Natsu said stunned.

"Natsu, that was rude, apologize!" Erza ordered him.

"Y-yes ma'am, I'm sorry." he squeaked out.

**Naruto, Kushina, Minato, Kurama, and the others just stared in awe. Hinata had truly come a long way from who she used to be. Naruto could not have been more proud of his queen. She proved everyone wrong and she rose to heights even he did not think were possible. He ran up to her giving a passionate kiss before grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around.**

**"Your are amazing my queen. You passed even my wild expectations. You truly are magnificent just like I said you would be." Hinata just laughed and gave him a kiss that he returned with equal passion.**

**The dragons let the couple enjoy their moment before speaking again.**

**_"Naruto as you can see, your mate grew to become a very powerful warrior. You were her symbol of strength and what helped her motivate herself to grow stronger than anyone else in her world could ever imagine."_**

**Naruto frowned before setting Hinata down before looking at Thoron.**

**"The person that motivated her was Naruto Uzumaki. I have not been that person in a very long time. I am Acnologia. I am no longer be the person she-OUCH!" Naruto was cut off from his rant when Hinata smacked him over the head.**

"Ha, so even he's not immune to rightful punishment." Gajeel smirked, "Serves him right. Luckily I don't have to worry about that from Levy, she's too sweet." he said.

"Oh yeah?" Levy asked causing that same smirk Gajeel had on his face to vanish just as quickly as it came.

"Guh, ah shit."

**"What the hell Hinata?!" Hinata just looked annoyed.**

**"I hit you, because your were spilling some bullshit again. You tell me you are Acnologia? So what?! I told you no matter what happens I would follow you into the depths of hell! If you become the bringer of evil itself I would stand by your side till the end of time. Do you hear me? I love you. Whether you are Acnologia or Naruto Uzumaki doesn't matter. I will always love you no matter till the end of time."**

"MMPHH HHMMMPH HMPMMMH! HMM HHMMMM HHHHHMMMMMPPPHHHH!" Bacchus cried in his gag, his guildmates looking at the restraints just to make sure it was secure, they were men and men did not cry like girls.

**Naruto just looked in awe in the girl in front of him. How can she still say all that? She doesn't even know everything he has done, yet he can tell none of it would change her opinion of him. She would always love him. All he could do just look at her in amazement before giving her a hug and whispering 'thank you' again and again. Hinata just smiled, and returned the hug. Thoron just smiled before continuing**

**_"See my son. Even your queen sees the good in you. You may say that you have no good in you, but you are wrong. And your actions in the last few years have proven this."_**

**Naruto looked at him questionably.**

Even the readers were looking at the screen with similar looks on their faces

**_"Let's begin with the first thing you did. Remember when you found Mavis Vermilion._**

"Wait, when did this happen, you never said he knew me." Mavis said as she looked to Makarov.

The old man gave a shrug, "What, we knew the subject would surface again, why waste the time to explain it to you when you'd find out in the story." Makarov responded.

"Keeping secrets from the First Master now are we, how cruel Makarov." Mavis chided.

**_ She was orphaned on her island and you could have left her on that island, but you didn't. You helped raise her for the 10 years you two were together until she walked off to her own adventures. It was thanks to you that Mavis became the great mage she was and brought about the creation of Fairy Tail. Then there was the battle with that human, Gildarts Clive. You could have left him their to die, but you went out of your way to heal him and take him to the nearby town. Your actions with the dragon slayers is another showing of your compassion. Finally, do I have to explain your actions on Tenrou Island?"_**

"Oh, I didn't know he helped me out as well. The Acnologia that I fought just left me to die after I fought it for ten minutes." Gildarts said in surprise.

"Huh, what doo you know, he has more honor than our Acnologia." Erza complimented.

"Daddy's girl." Gajeel laughed out.

"What was that?" Erza asked as she glared at him.

"N-Nothing." Gajeel said as he looked away.

**Naruto just stared at Thoron in deep thought. Had he really been that merciful and caring without him realizing it? He saved Mavis, because he sensed the potential within her. He saw greatness that was begging to come out. It the same thing he saw within Hinata. But there was something else in her, something that he had not seen in a long time.**

**He thought back to the fight with Gildarts. He let Gildarts live, because no one had challenged him in such a long time. He awakened a spark within him, even if it was only an instant. He let him live because he wanted to see if the human could become stronger from this encounter.**

"Dick move man, dick move." Gildarts grumbled. Oh so what, he awakened the beast. That was just great~

**Tenrou? He did not even need to remember. Those humans entertained him. Plain and simple. He saw the potential in those humans and tested them for that reason. Plus, his daughter was part of the guild, so he had to show some restraint. **

"Which one, if I didn't know better I would say he knew of one but thought something happened to the other." Wendy said in thought.

"Maybe, it seems possible." Levy thought in agreement.

**She was one of the dragonslayers he checked on from time to time. **

"Ok, so it was me. I didn't think of that possibility." Wendy said in a bit of surprise as her other self's picture appeared along with Naruto's own and showed the similarities between them. It wasn't much of a difference in her appearance, but they were there when they were pointed out.

"It's not that different than the current you, but I can see that the other version of you has his eye shape as well as his nose. The skin tone must be from your mother as well as the hair. I can't see where the eyes came from though as I'm at a loss as to why they are brown. Maybe a grandparent or something." Mavis said as the pictures of all four grandparents appeared and then were promptly crossed out as a viable option for her different looks. "Never mind then." she sighed out, she was totally stumped at that one.

**He felt an obligation to do this since he had a debt to repay to the dragons. The one he watched the most was his daughter for obvious reasons. She was his flesh and blood, and unfortunately was the youngest of the children to become a dragonslayer. She was only five when Grandeeney 'left' like the other dragons did. He even made small talk with her as she grew up in Cait Shelter. **

"So I know him, but not all that well. That's... strangely satisfying." Wendy said to herself.

"Well, at least he tried to be there for you." Natsu said kindly.

**Part of him wondered why she became so attached to him after just a few visits. Did she know about him? Who he really was? It would explain why when he arrived on Tenrou she was not scared like the rest. She was confused, but also happy? She was happy that the first thing he does when they meet again is attack and not give any explanation. His daughter was really weird. Just like her mother he supposed.**

That caused most of the readers to laugh at the commentary as the blue haired girl blushed in embarrassment.

**Hinata then looked at Thoron with curiosity in her eyes.**

**"Thoron-sama. Can you show me an image of my daughter. I would like to see how she has grown up." Thoron just smiled before turning to the Chronicler that projected an image of her daughter. Hinata immediately squealed at how adorable her daughter looked. Even Kushina had hearts in her eyes. Hinata looked back to her beloved with stars in her eyes.**

**"What's her name, Naruto-kun?" She asked.**

**"Wendy. Wendy Marvell."**

**"Wendy. Like the wind. A fitting name. She's beautiful Naruto."**

**"She is our daughter of course she would be beautiful."**

Wendy was almost like a lobster with how bright her face was, it was amazing she hadn't blushed into flames due to it. The others simply laughed at hr expense. She had such wonderful friends didn't she. (You can note the sarcasm of the comment)

**_"Naruto." _Naruto turned to the Chronicler. _"The time has come to explain why we have called you here."_**

**Naruto looked at the dragons seriously.**

**_"You know I am the son of the Dragon-god of time, Dialga, correct?" _Naruto nodded. _"Well as you know I have the capacity to look into the future from time to time. Although they are just glimpses into them. Visions really, but they are very probable of happening. In my vision I see our world fourteen years in the future. In this future, the entire continent is a wasteland and humans run in fear everyday and are nearly extinct. The reason? Dragons have run over the world and rule over it with an iron fist."_**

"This must be about the Eclipse Gate ." Natsu said.

"I think things took a turn from bad to good, Gihi." Gajeel chuckled.

"So we'll have help during the battle against the dragon's, thank god. Those guys were made of some tough stuff." Sting sighed out.

"There may be more to it than what we originally thought of." Rogue said.

"It's a given, add a element of unforeseen circumstances, and then something changes." Laxus sighed out.

A new light burst into existence before it cleared to show the member's of the Oracion Seis/Crime Sorciere standing in a group as they looked around in confusion.

"Jellal!"

"Cobra!"

"Sorano-Nii!"

"Yukino!"

"Natsu!'

"Erza!" yeah, you get the gist of it, we are so not going through the whole spiel of things.

Once the group had been filled in (Completely thanks to Mavis not wanting anything to be left out) the group sat down in their own seats with a snack table bursting into existence for their continued comfort.

**Naruto looked in shock. None of the dragons he knew would ever do that. Sure there was Kyurem, but even that sadistic, ice freak had a code of honor. Who would dare do this?**

**_"To answer your question. None of these dragons are our allies. These were man-eating dragons of the dark army from 400 years ago."_**

"Ok, so it's likely he'll appear to help, I won't complain. The more help we get the better and I'm all for it. I couldn't even dent the scales of that rock monster I was fighting." Cobra said with a sigh.

"I know right. It took me teaming up with Atlas Flame and using his flames to enhance my power to even knock Motherglare out. I didn't even break the scales of that dragon." Natsu sighed out.

"So much for us dragon slayers huh, we're a bunch of jokes compared to this guy." Cobra snickered out with Natsu nodding in agreement.

"Ok we get it, you guys are all weak, now can we get to the story." Angel said.

**Naruto was shocked. "But how?! I thought most of those beasts were killed at the climax of the war?! How are they still alive?!"**

**_"Because they came through a portal in time."_**

**Naruto froze at that. "What?"**

**_"Seven years from now an eclipse gate is opened. Someone will try to open a portal to 400 years in the past to kill Zeref before he became an immortal and by extension stop you. But it backfired. The portal was opened, but instead of going in, something came out. Ten thousand dragons came out of the portal and invaded all of Fiore and then the rest of world."_**

"Wait, this was what the king told us just before the seven dragons appeared. This is what he left out! I knew he didn't tell us something, didn't I tell you Rogue that he forgot to mention something to us." Sting said excitedly.

"Ok, I think we get the picture." Minerva scowled.

**Naruto was just standing in shock at what he just heard. But he could not deny that what he said made sense. During the war, several dragons from both sides disappeared in the conflict through a portal in the sky. He always wondered what happened to those dragons. He also growled that someone was trying to use one of Zeref's magics against him. Nothing good can come out of time travel. It always ends badly for someone.**

**"So you want me to go stop this invasion, and destroy this gate seven years from now?" Thoron shook his head.**

"WHOO WE GET BACK UP!" Natsu cheered excitedly.

"Hah, these dragons wont know what hit em." Laxus smirked.

**_"We want more than that Naruto. It's time you get rid of this guilt you have been carrying around. Zeref will soon begin his destruction of the world and you are the only one that can stop him. Lets not forget about the dark army and the other malevolent beings that still linger around the world. This is an opportunity for you. You said you still feel responsible for your crimes against the dragons, then help the humans. They will need your guidance. The dragonslayers need your guidance. You are the only one that can help them."_**

"Wait, does that mean we get some training?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"What, they're so lucky." Wendy pouted.

**Naruto shook his head, "They would never agree to me helping them. The humans would sooner die or try to kill me before accepting my help."**

**"Then you make them believe in you." He turned to Hinata, and she just smiled at him. ****"Naruto-kun you have always done the impossible. You have inspired those around you to go beyond what they are capable of. You did it for me, Wave, Gaara, Suna, Taka, Shibuki and many other places. Please don't let this chance slip away from you. If not for you, do it for our daughter. She deserves to live a life full of happiness with her loved ones. Please Naruto-kun do it for our beautiful baby girl."**

"WAH HAAH HAAH HAAAH IT'S SO TOUCHING!~"

"AGAIN!"

"OH COME ON, YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"HOW'D HE GET OUT THIS TIME, HE WAS TIED UP AND EVERYTHING!"

"TIE HIS BINDINGS TIGHTER!"

"USE MAGIC SUPPRESSANTS AS WELL, THAT WAY HE CAN'T JUST PRY THEM OFF!"

"I'LL USE MY PLANT MAGIC TO HOLD HIM DOWN AS WELL!"

**Naruto looked down in thought. Could he do it? Could he really let go of all his guilt and start living again. He imagined Wendy's happy face with all her nakama, falling in love with a boy, walking her down the alley, and watching her have children of her own. He remembered what Kurama said of never letting the hatred consume him. To always press forward and never give up. Then he remembered something else. Some very important words from the past.**

* * *

**[Insert Song: Naruto Ost-Decision]**

**"I said it and I never go back on my word. That's my nindo! My ninja way!"**

**"A person is truly strong when they have something precious to protect."**

**"Never forget who you are Naruto. I am proud to call you my vessel, kit. You are the only I call worthy enough to have earned my respect and trust. That's why I am proud to call you successor and my son. Good luck in the next life, kit."**

**_"I am proud to call you my son Naruto. You are the first to learn magic from a dragon. You are the first of your kind. The first dragonslayer. The dragonslayer to the Dragon King himself. Now go and make me proud."_**

"Wow, so impressed a lot of powerful beings." Angel said.

**"Don't grieve Naruto. I don't blame you for what you did. Remember I will always love you."**

**"I will fight to the bitter end with you, Naruto. Because I love you. I love you just as much as Anna does. You two complete me."**

"MMMM HHHHHMMMMMM HHHHHMMMM!~" take a guess as to who said that.

**"_You have great potential within you. I can feel it. You are meant for great things, and I will help your journey by setting you on the right road. I promise to be there for you, Mavis."_**

"Warrod?" Mavis said excitedly.

"No, it was Naruto." Zeref said as he looked closely at the side-note.

**"I promise to save you Naruto-nii. This is the age of magic. The age of miracles coming to life. So please don't give up on humanity yet. I know Fairy Tail will save you from the darkness. I swear it! It's the promise of a lifetime!"**

**"Don't be a stranger out there. Everyone needs someone to talk their troubles to. Even a stubborn brute like yourself. So if you ever need a drink and someone to talk to, my doors will always be open."**

"Ur." Gray and Leon said together, they knew because she liked to indulge herself in alcohol from time to time.

**"Please look after my daughter. The burden she has is a great one and I fear she won't be ready. Please help my darling, Lucy."**

"MOM?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Can't believe he met her." Natsu said with wide eyes as well.

**"I promise to always look after you. I will make sure you live a full life and be able to have the life I was denied. I promise to always protect you, Wendy. I will always love you, my darling daughter."**

"Aww, that was sweet of him." Mira said with a smile.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki always kept his promises. He had broken so many before, but it was time to change that. He will not break a promise to Hinata, not to his first queen, especially when it was about their daughter.**

**Naruto looked at Hinata before smiling and giving her a kiss. He turned to the dragons.**

**"I accept your terms. For too long I have been in a state of self pity and it's time to change. I will not allow those savage dragons to destroy the world. I will _help_ those weak humans. I will destroy Zeref and all of his followers. I also will not let those savages shit on the legacy that you and the other dragons have left for me to live up to. I AM NARUTO D MARVELL. I AM THE FIRST OF THE DRAGON SLAYERS! I AM ACNOLOGIA! I AM THE DRAGON KING!"**

"There's that spark of life." Laxus snorted.

"Better than the self brooding one he had before." Cobra snickered out.

**Everyone smiled with pride at Naruto's choice. Hinata gave a peck on the cheek. Naruto asked what will he need to do first.**

**_"Well first of all we will return you to Mount Zonia. From there you have seven years to retrain yourself." explained Thoron. Naruto looked at him blankly. _****_"Don't give me that look. You have not trained in over 400 years. You are rusty and need to get back in shape. Plus this gives you time to master all of your powers. And I do mean ALL of them understand?"_**

**Naruto growled knowing _exactly _what he meant. But he needed to have all his powers in check to fight Zeref and maybe _that power _will give him the edge he'll need against him.**

"Must be one heck of a power if he's grumbling about it." Lucy mummered to herself.

**Naruto sighed before nodding.**

**The Chronicler smiled sadly.**

**_"Unfortunately it is time to say goodbye Naruto."_**

**Naruto looked broken, but knew this would come to an end eventually. Just like all good things. He began to see everyone fade. Kurama looked at Naruto.**

**_"Naruto you have made me a proud fox. I would not expect anything else from my chosen vessel. Remember to never lose yourself and keep moving forward. Don't ever give up. Do me proud kit." _And with that Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko disappeared. Naruto turned to Minato and Kushina. The three just look at each other in silence.**

"Wonder how this'll turn out." Gajeel sighed, if it turned into a fight he'd just ignore it.

**"Look-" Naruto began to speak, but was cut off when the two hugged him, which left him dumbfounded.**

**"You don't have to say anything." Minato said.**

**"Even if you hate us, we don't mind. We deserve it for what we did to you. But know this one truth Naruto." Kushina said.**

**"We will always love you." The two said in unison before vanishing. He was left completely speechless on what to say or do.**

"That was nice of them." Erza smiled.

**He turned to the last person Hinata. He tried to speak but he choked up any response, which made Hinata smile. She reaches into her pouch and took out some items. A blue headband with a leaf symbol engraved on a slab on metal on the cloth. A black scroll with a red swirl. A necklace with a green jewel. The last item was a picture of her in her Hokage robes. He looked at her questioningly. She smiled softly.**

"Memento's to remember her by, a sweet and final gift to her beloved." Ichiya said softly.

**"The scroll contains some surprises for you and Wendy. The necklace was yours to begin with so I am returning it to its rightful owner. The picture is for you to have on hand, plus I am sure Wendy will like a picture of me. There is an album in the scroll along with my gift for you. My headband is for you to have something to remember me. You wore my blood against Neji, so I hope you would wear my headband the same way."**

"How sweet, like a knight accepting a token from his beloved maiden." Mavis said happily.

**Naruto smiled.**

**"Naruto promise me you won't give into despair again. Promise you will help those that need it. Please look after Wendy. Please be a loving parent to her. Every girl needs her daddy to be there for her. I can tell you found love again and that you have other children Naruto-kun, and I'm glad you found happiness again with someone. I know you lost them, but you shouldn't let that stop you from loving someone. So promise me you won't stay alone. Promise me you will attempt to find love again. You need it Naruto. I want you to be happy so please do your best."**

**"Hinata I promise to do my best."**

"It's all that one can hope for when they have nothing left of their old life." Cobra said seriously.

"It's always hard to say goodbye when the one you love most has to leave you." Wendy sniffed.

"Well, we're lucky that everyone we're close to is together." Cana cheered.

For now was the unspoken comment.

**Hinata share one final kiss.**

**"I love you Naruto-kun. And never forget I will always watch over you."**

**"I love you too, Hinata. My lavender queen. My goddess of the moon. I will love you for all eternity." Hinata continued to smile until she faded away. Naruto let a few tears falls as he let it sink in they were gone.**

**'_Gone, but not forgotten. They will always be with me.'_ He thought. He turned to the dragons.**

**_[_End of theme]**

**"Thank you Chronicler." The aqua dragon smiled.**

**_"I will see you soon. Good luck young Dragon King." _He too soon faded.**

**_"Naruto remember no matter what I will always be with you along with the other kings guiding you. Just look inside yourself. Never forget. Remember, who you are. You are my son, and the one true king. Farewell my son and make me proud!" _Thoron glowed a bright green light that expanded throughout the void.**

"Such proud proclamations."

**"I promise father." Everything went black for Naruto after that.**

* * *

**When Naruto opened his eyes again he was on Mount Zonia again as the sun is setting over the horizon. He sees in his hands the gifts Hinata left him with.**

**He puts on the necklace and seals away the scroll and photo within a pocket dimension he wields. He looks at the headband and smiles.**

**"I promise I won't ever forget."**

**He ties it around his headband looks up into the crimson orange horizon. The eyes that were filled with rage, emptiness, grief, and sorrow; now had a fire ignited within them. A fire he did not think was there anymore. Acnologia was Naruto D. Marvell once again. And this time nothing was going to stop him.**

"And that is the end of the chapter. Who's next?" Zeref asked.

Erza raised her hand, "I'll take it." she said as she grasped the book from him, nly for it to shoot out of her hand and smack CObra in his face.

"OW THAT FREAKING HURT!" he yelled out.

"Looks like we have our next reader, man." Ichiya said.

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**Again, ****I want to reiterate to you (Those that are reading the story itself/IE YOU) that the readers are the original timeline Fairy Tail members and the book they are reading is about a alternate timeline for their Fairy Tail so I do apologize for any confusion.**

**Like and review and I will see you next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**And it is now chapter 4, enjoy to your hearts content.**

* * *

Cobra grumbled in frustration as he picked up the book and glared at it, "Of course it just had to be me, I honestly hope this is the last time I have to pick up a damn book if this is what happens." he growled at it. Opening the book he cleared his throat as he begun to read,

_**Catching Up with the fairies**_

**Seven years. **

"Ok, so it's after we got back to the guildhall." Natsu nodded his head.

"Ok, I can get behind that, no muss no fuss I say." Cana agreed.

**That's how long it has been for the members of fairy tail and the rest of the world after Acnologia attacked Tenrou Island. After the the attack, Acnologia had disappeared and has not been seen since. The core members of Fairy Tail that were on the island survived the attack, but there was a price. You see the reason they survived Acnologia's attack was because their feelings for one another had activated one of Fairy Tail's great spells, Fairy Sphere. This sphere protected the group from the Dragon King's assault. The power of the sphere depends on the bonds of the members. The stronger the bond, the stronger the shield is made.**

"Yeah we figured that was what happened. Never really delved to deep into how it all really worked. It's also how we beat our Acnologia." Gildarts sighed.

"Yay for Fairy Sphere." Makarov sighed out.

"You weren't saying it like that when we used it on Acnologia, Master." Mira said.

**However, the side effect of the shield is that it put everyone on the island into a comatose state. They remained like that for seven years, and none of them aged at all during that time. It came as a big shock to everyone, but not as much as a shock when they found out who helped activate the spell. It was Mavis Vermilion, the first master of Fairy Tail. She appeared like a petite girl in her teens. She had a petite body with long, pale blonde hair that reached her ankles with a single band pointing upwards on top of her head. She had wing-like adornments on the sides of her head. She had a pale pink dress with a red bow tied around the collar. Around her chest were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above them. Each series of these is outlined in hot pink. She had deep, emerald eyes with no pupils. She also walked everywhere barefoot.**

"She wouldn't be the master if she wasn't barefoot." Erza smiled.

"That's Mavis for you, she can't stand wearing them." Zeref said with a smile.

**Everyone was shocked to see the spirit of the first master and founder of their guild. Apparently she lives on the island and since only members of the guild could see her she decided to stay on the island for the time and reminisce on her life. However, after the fiasco with Acnologia, she decided maybe she should return to civilization and see how her guild has grown. **

"Ours never did join us, she just disappeared until the GMG when we walked out of the walkways and into the arena." Gajeel hummed.

"And then she had to pee, which is strange for a ghost to do." Makarov muttered to himself.

**The Tenrou group and the members that came to find them were left dumbfounded, but they nodded nonetheless. After all they could not reject a request from the founder of their guild. When they returned to the mainland they were shocked at all the changes that happened without them. Bisca and Alzack had finally gotten together. They even got married and had a daughter, Asuka. It came as big surprise since everyone knew they had the hots for one another, but too shy to openly admit it to one another. Erza seemed the most shocked by this, much to the confusion of the couple.**

"I wanted to be at the wedding." Erza weeped.

"Yeah, for the cheesecake." Gray said.

"Even when we were slaves, she doted on that stuff like it was some holy meal." Jellal said causing Erza to squeak in embarrassment.

**The next shocking news that came to them was their ranking in Fiore.**

"Now that was a bummer, all our prestige, gone in an instant." Natsu cried.

"I'm just gld to have been in prison so I wouldn't have to hear your whining." Cobra said snidely.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled.

** They had dropped from being number one to becoming the weakest guild in the country. Macao Conbolt was forced to become Fairy Tail's fourth master. They had lost numerous job requests, and their guildhall. But with everyone from Tenrou Island back, they had hope again. Hope that they could rise up and become number one in Fiore again. After a few days of celebrating and catching up, the entire guild came to a realization. They were completely broke and they needed cash fast. Makarov Dreyar, the third master of Fairy Tail decided that for the guild to rise again they needed a new leader. Makarov was in his late eighties. He had led Fairy Tail for over 40 years and decided it was time for him to step done. He decided to nominate Gildarts Clive, the guild's ace, as the fifth master of Fairy Tail.**

"Yeah, and that worked out just perfectly." Makarov grumbled.

"Oh don't be like that Master, you will always be perfect for the job." Gildarts said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I'm tired of it, all the paperwork you brats leave me is gonna kill me one these days." Makarov cried.

**Gildarts first action as master was to reinstate Laxus Dreyar, Makarov's grandson, as a member of the guild. Laxus was in his early twenties and had a very muscular build. He had short spiky blonde hair. His eyes were a deep green and he had a lightning bolt scar over his right eye. He wore a black vest with gray fur around the collar of the vest and at the sleeves. He wore blood red jeans and black shoes. This news was celebrated by everyone in the guild, but Makarov was just annoyed by this. **

"Still am, he pulled a fast one I have to admit." Makarov grumbled.

Angel shrugged, "If he wasn't part of your guild the a lot of us wouldn't be here right now old timer." she told the short elder.

"Yeah yeah I know." said elder grumbled to himself.

**Laxus was originally a member of the guild, but he was excommunicated after he tried to take over the guild for his own selfish ambitions. He didn't return until the fight between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart, a dark guild, occurred on Tenrou Island. Gildarts' next move, hilariously enough, was to nominate Makarov as the sixth master.**

**Everyone agreed without hesitation much to Makarov's shock and horror. Gildarts explained that he was not cut out for being master. He liked traveling around and seeing new places, and having an adventure. He liked being a free bird, but he would stay to help the guild reach the top again. Plus it gave him time to hang out with his newly revealed daughter, Cana. **

"Ugh, we've been over this dad, you don't need to coddle me. I'm a grown woman who likes her space." Cana whined.

"But baby, I just wanna get to know you better." Gildarts whined as he tried to hug her.

**He looked around to find her in her usual spot. She had her traditional bikini top with maroon jeans and black heels. She had her wavy, brunette hair down and was doing her usual pastime. Drinking barrels of alcohol on her own. How she drank all that beer and not get sick was a mystery to her father. Hell, 30% of the guild's alcohol bills came from her alone. But the man did love his daughter to death, a little too much in Cana's eyes since he kept being a little too clingy for her own comfort. Though everyone else was enjoying the banter between the two. Everyone overall was enjoying their time together again.**

**Well everyone except for one.**

"Which one, I assume it's little pipsqueak." Gajeel snickered.

"Stop being rude, or it's the couch for a month." Levy said as she pulled his cheek.

"Remember last time you had me sleep on the couch, the kid was made there." Gajeel said with a smirk that caused Levy to blush as others gagged.

"We did not need to know that." Lucy said blankly.

**She sat at one of the tables to the far end of the guild. She was a petite girl in her early teen years. Her straight, dark blue hair was hanging down to her waist. She was wearing a flowing green dress with a diamond pattern and wore ankle tied sandals. Her dark brown eyes stared at the heart shaped red jewel around her neck in deep wonder. This was Wendy Marvell. The Sky Dragon Slayer, and the biological daughter of Acnologia. Something that only a select number of people knew about. This select number of people included the girl herself.**

"Ok, so I knew he was my dad." Wendy hummed to herself.

"Maybe because he kept coming around as often as he did helped you remember his scent." Natsu offered.

"Maybe, but I can't be to sure." she said.

**She had found out during her younger years when he used to visit her on occasion. The last time she saw him was nearly a year before she joined Fairy Tail. That's why she was not scared when he appeared on Tenrou Island. Shocked and amazed at his appearance and power? Yes. Scared and petrified? Not even close. **

Wendy couldn't help her snicker. That was a absolute lie for when she saw the Dragon of Apocalypse. She had been horrified by him. Well, until she helped beat the beast that is.

**The reason she knew that was her father was because of the jewel around her neck.**

"Jewel?" Lucy asked.

"Since when did she wear jewelry?" Natsu asked.

"I don't wear jewelry Natsu-san." Wendy said.

"Not this version, but story version does." Natsu said with a point to the television.

** It was his last present before he disappeared. It let her know that he was alive somewhere, and it would glow a bright red whenever he was close by. So it made it easy to identify him, even in his dragon form.**

"Hell of a 'here I am' beacon for ya." Makarov mumbled in surprise.

"Shoot, if we had some of those when you went missing we could have found you so much easier than waiting nearly a decade to find you guys." Bisca stated.

**What confused her was why he was there. He had no purpose there unless it was related to Grimoire Heart or Zeref, but they had disappeared before he arrived. Something that must have annoyed him to no end, she mused. Then his unexpected attack on the entire guild. Well attack wouldn't be the right word. More like him toying around with everyone. Gildarts had told them his fight against Acnologia lasted less than three minutes before Acnologia ended it swiftly with one strike, taking Gildarts leg, arm and pieces of his organs. **

"Ok, no need to pull my name through the mud. I know I had my ass kicked by the bastard." Gildarts pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, I would call fighting him that long without using his weakness a great thing." Cana said, "You certainly made a name for yourself on that one old man." she told him.

**He did wonder how he even survived and if someone saved him from the dragon. Wendy knew better than that and her suspicions were confirmed on Tenrou Island. Acnologia was having fun with them. He was testing them to see if they were worth his time.**

**You would think spending time with your daughter would take priority. Then again she couldn't shout out 'Dad!' in front of everyone.**

"That is a good point." Jellal smiled with humor.

"Which would raise a lot of questions if she did call him father." Angel giggled.

"Ugh, please don't make me out to be some daddy's girl. I don't even like being coddled." Wendy sighed.

** The number of questions she would be bombarded with would make her brain blow a fuse. Plus she did not know how her friends would react and worse what the magic council would do to her if they ever heard that one of the most powerful and feared beings in the world had a child. She shuddered at the thought. That was probably one of the reasons he kept his distance from her. To erase any connection the two had. But her quiet mood was not because of not being able to talk to her father.**

"Well, she did make a lot of good points so I can't exactly blame them." Mavis said silently.

Bacchus sniffled as he wiped a tear away, "That is just so sad." he said as he blew his nose into a wipe, "I wouldn't be able to handle not seeing a kid if I had one." he muttered.

Goldmine nodded his head, "Yea I hear y-HOW THE HELL DID YOU ESCAPE THIS TIME?!" he cried out.

**It was how easily he took everyone down. Everyone threw everything they had including the master and yet they could not make a dent in him. Hell she saw him smirk at them when they began their assault on him. He was mocking them! Showing them how powerless they were compared to him. Hell this guild had four dragonslayers and yet not one of them was able to land a scratch on his entire body. **

"Yeah, that was a bummer." Natsu pouted.

"I felt so powerless seeing him acting so careless about that too." Laxus sighed.

"He sure did know how to make us feel so low." Mira said with a saddened sigh.

**All they manage to do was send into the ocean. Something that did nothing to him and he seemed even more entertained than before. That was a blow to her pride as a dragonslayer. Then he charged and fired his breath attack at them; a breath attack that was not even at full power. The only reason they got out with little damage was thanks to Master Mavis and Fairy Sphere activating. What utter and complete bullshit!**

"Sounds like somebody is upset at her daddy." Gajeel snickered.

"Well duh." Natsu snorted.

**Yes the first master did saved them, but Acnologia wasn't going all out on them. He could have blown the island when it appeared in his line of vision, he did not have to land on the island.**

"You know, that is actually a very valid point." Erza pointed out.

"Huh, what do you know. I hadn't thought of that." Mavis muttered to herself.

"I didn't even think of that possibility." Makarov said with wide eyes before he scowled, "So that means' I nearly died for nothing?!" he cried out indignantly

** Hell when he did he never blasted them. He just stomped and huffed everything around him. The biggest thing that proves that her father had no intention of hurting them was that no one died. Anyone that got hit by him did not die, hell no one lost a limb! Did no one find that strange?! He did not see them as any kind of threat, which made the young girl frown.**

**She never told anyone this, but she always wondered if her team saw her as a burden.**

"Wendy, we've discussed this. You will never be a burden to us." Lucy said softly.

Wendy smiled at the blonde, "I know, which is why I don't bring the topic up anymore." she responded with a smile.

** She was not the best fighter, and more a supportive member than a combat specialist like Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Plus she was not all that strong. Her best spells were her enhancements and healing spells. Whenever she fought a strong opponent she was always pushed behind and watched as someone else beat the bad guy. Whether it was the battle with the Oracion Seis, the Dragonoid, the battle with King Faust in Edolas, and the disaster in Tenrou she was always left behind and had to rely on others for everything. She gripped her hands tighter. She was so tired of being weak! She needed to get stronger! But how could she get stronger without the proper teacher?**

"Wow, she really is down in the dumps about not being strong." Laxus muttered.

"Doesn't she realize how much of a help she was when we fought Hades?" Gray questioned.

"Come on guys she's a little kid that thinks she needs to be as strong as everyone else to provide proper back up, oh yeah." Richard aka Hoteye said.

**She was cut from her musings when she hears someone calling her name. She looked up to see her team looking at her strangely. The first was a boy in his late teens, he had spiky pink hair. He had slitted black eyes, and his body was lean and muscular. He was wearing a one-sleeved long, black overcoat with gold trimmings. He had a brown belt tied around his waist with white trousers and black sandals. The noticeable attire on the boy was the white scarf around his neck and his exposed right arm with the emblem on his shoulder. This was Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer.**

"I make my debut!~" Natsu cheered.

"Yeah we can see that flame brain." Gray said.

"What'd you call me, ice face?" Natsu yelled at him.

"You heard me, charcoal breath!" Gray responded.

Seconds later they both felt a armored hand clamp down on their shoulders and stiffened as Erza spoke to them in a menacing tone, "Natsu~ Gray~ Shut up or I'll have to punish you." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." the two squeaked out.

**The second was blonde haired women with large brown eyes. She had an impressive blossom and a very curvaceous body that was the envy of many of the guild. She had the guild's symbol on the back of her right hand in pink. This was Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial spirit mage.**

**The next person was a boy also in his late teens with spiky black hair, dark blue eyes, and with a scar right above his left eye. He was shirtless making it easy to see he had a muscular build like Natsu. He had the guild mark on his right pectoral muscle. He wore a silver necklace that resembled a sword with a stone on the hilt of the blade. He had dark cargo pants with black boots. This was Gray Fullbuster, an ice molding mags and the guild's residential stripper.**

**The third was another female with a similar builder, but with a slightly lean and muscular build. She had long scarlet hair that reached her waist. She had a light complexion with dark brown eyes. She wore silver armor around her chest and arms. She had a blue skirt with dark brown boots. She had a blue guild emblem on her left arm. This was Erza Scarlet; Titania, The Fairy Queen, an S-rank mage, and the strongest female of the guild.**

"More like she who knows no mercy." Juvia grumbled.

"What was that?" Erza asked her.

"I-It was nothing ma'am I'm so sorry, please don't kill me." she whimpered out.

**The last person looked like he was in his early twenties like Laxus. He had long spiky black hair that was slicked back at the front. He had red eyes with slitted pupils. He had no eyebrows with three metal studs in place of them. He also had studs on both his firearms, two below his chin, four as piercings on his ears and two on the sides of his nose. He wears the guild emblem on his left shoulder in black. He wore a black sleeveless tunic with beige pants tucked inside black boots that reach his calves. He also had black gloves on with studs. The most distinguishing feature was the black wing like ornament on his right shoulder that was attached to his tunic by a large stud. This was Gajeel Redfox, The Iron Dragon Slayer.**

**There were three cats with wings along side the mentioned mages. One was male with light blue fur called Happy, a female with white fur called Carla and Wendy's partner and best friend, and finally a black cat called panther lily. Wendy was surprised to see them before smiling at them, momentarily forgetting her dark thoughts, and said hello to everyone.**

"Uh oh, somebody needs a talking too." Gajeel said like he was talking to a kid.

*SMACK*

"Don't be rude." Levy said to him.

"Yes shrimp." Gajeel whimpered.

**"So everyone, why are you all here?" She politely asked.**

**Everyone frowned before turning to Carla.**

**"Wendy, everyone is here because they have been worried about you."**

**Wendy looked strangely at them.**

**"Why are you all worried about me?" Carla just looked annoyed.**

**"Because child for the last three weeks you have been rather quiet keeping your distance from everyone. When anyone sees you, you're in the back of the guild all by your lonesome staring at your necklace. We're worried about you Wendy."**

"Wow, that long?" Wendy asked surprised.

"I'd be worried if I saw Natsu doing that as well." Happy said.

**Wendy dropped her head, she didn't mean to have everyone worried about her, she just had a lot on her mind.**

**"Sorry everyone, I just had a lot on my mind these last few weeks."**

**Everyone looked at each other before looking at the sky dragon again.**

**"Wendy." She looked to see Natsu and Gajeel staring at her.**

**"Does this have to do with Acnologia?" Wendy flinched.**

**"Wendy I know you're feeling frustrated at how we got rocketed by that bastard. He made us look like we were nothing, even us dragonslayers could do nothing against him. He made all of us feel powerless weaklings."**

"Understatement of the whole damn century, we were like ants compared to a fucking boot." Laxus said.

"How many times is this chapter gonna make us feel like we're just a bunch of kids on the playground and he's the bully?" Bickslow scowled.

"Until it sinks in that, that is exactly what we are." Cana said as she chugged a new barrel of booze.

Angel looked at her with a noticeable grin, "You know that's not good for your health right?" she asked.

"Maybe so, but my spirits are always high!" she exclaimed happily.

**Wendy began shaking.**

**"We all feel the same way. All of us took a shot to our pride. He made us look like we were nothing, but insects that he was trying to swat. He showed us that there a lot more powerful beings in the world that we haven't seen yet, which is why there is a bright side to this." Wendy and everyone looked at him funny. ****"He screwed up by not finishing us off. Now we have the chance to get stronger and become the strongest guild in Fiore again! Then we'll find that scaly bastard and kick his ass for real! We will show him that you never should underestimate Fairy Tail! Who's with me?!"**

"Natsu giving a motivational speech, has Acnologia come back?" Happy chuckled out.

"Hey, I can be motivational if I want to be!" Natsu cried out with anime tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, when your head isn't in a fight or focused on your next meal." Gray said.

Natsu simply pouted more at that one. He knew it was true.

**Everyone cheered in agreement and even Wendy got back to her normal mood. Then Lucy looked at Wendy and the jewel around her neck.**

**"Hey Wendy, I was wondering where did you get that necklace? Its beautiful."**

**"I've had it for a long time. It was gift that I got when I was still in Cait Shelter."**

**"Who gave it to you?" Erza asked curiously. Wendy smiled.**

**"My tou-chan gave it to me." This surprised everyone, except Carla who scowled at the mention of Wendy's father, since they thought she was an orphan like the other dragonslayers.**

"So the secret is finally out." Lisanna said.

"Seems so, I wonder how they'll react." Jellal said with a smirk.

**"Wait you have a dad? I thought you were like us. You know-" Natsu began.**

**"An orphan raised by a dragon." Wendy finished. Natsu nodded awkwardly since you don't bluntly remind anyone of being an orphan. By the looks of it, everyone else they felt the same, and Erza made her dislike verbally clear by smacking him over the head.**

**"Natsu you don't just say whatever comes to your head. Think before you speak! Now apologize to Wendy!" Ezra sternly said to the teen. Natsu grumbled, but complied before apologizing. Wendy giggled and shook her head telling him it was okay.**

"Sounds like Erza alright." Makarov said with a chuckle.

"Master!~" Erza said in embarrassment.

"Don't deny you wouldn't do it, because you so would." Mira laughed.

**"You see my tou-chan was the one who left me in the care of Grandeeney. But I was raised by him till I was around three or four. After that I only saw him on occasion when he checked up on me at Cait Shelter. He was rather secretive about himself, he didn't even tell me he was my dad. But I knew. I recognized his scent plus I might have eavesdropped on some of his conversations with Master Roubaul (everyone chuckled at that). The last time I saw him was nearly a year before the whole Oracion Seis incident. He gave me this necklace and said no matter how far he was, he would always be by my side. That was the last time I saw him and now seven or eight years have passed." She finished explaining. She could not tell them that he was on the island. At least not yet.**

"Well I'd be worried as well if she knew her dad had been the one to attack them." Zeref said honestly.

"Wouldn't we all." Mavis whispered.

**This made everyone smile, but also wonder what kind of person Wendy's father was. Carla merely scoffed. She never liked that man. He always very secretive and told Wendy nothing about or him or her mother. In her eyes, that man was suspicious hooligan that had no right to be Wendy's father. It was one of the many things that the two always argued about, but she decided to stay quiet this one time.**

**"Hey Wendy, can I ask you something without it being rude? I was wondering what exactly that necklace does?" Lucy asked.**

**"It's fine. Well he said that the necklace was connected through a complex combination of sealing and rune magic. The necklace is connected to his life force. As long as it's bright red, he's alive. If it's black that means something is wrong with him, and if it shatters that means he's dead. Oh he also said that if it ever glows a bright red it means he is nearby." Everyone was impressed at the skill Wendy's father had. He must be a very powerful mage. If only they knew.**

"Yeah if only." Gajeel said.

"I must say, that is ingenious. I would like to compare notes with this version of Acnologia, er Naruto." Freed said eagerly.

"Something tells me you'll get the chance to do so." Bickslow said.

"Oh I do hope so, the knowledge he must have on the sealing arts alone must be immense!" Freed stated.

**"Sealing and Rune Magic in unison? That is an impressive feat. Only someone of Freed's Justine or more could do that. Your father must be a master in the sealing arts, Wendy." Erza said impressed. Wendy beamed at her.**

**"Hai, my tou-chan is the strongest mage I know. No could be able to beat him."**

**"Ha I bet I could beat him easily." Natsu boastfully claimed. Wendy just giggled at her fellow Dragon Slayer's antics.**

**"I'm sorry Natsu-san, but I have seen you at your best and when you're pushed to your limits and beyond. My dad has no limits and is probably one of the strongest mages, if not the strongest in the entirety of Earthland. So you have a LONG way before you could realistically challenge him."**

**Everyone looked at the girl oddly. Was her father really that powerful or was this just hype to make him seem bigger than he actually was. Again if only they knew just WHO was her father. Gajeel just smirked before getting in front of Wendy and patting her on her head.**

**"Gihihihihi. Looks like our little Wendy is a daddy's girl. Right?" Gajeel teased.**

Gajeel went to comment, only for Levy to pull on his cheek, "Not one word or else I'll have to see to it that you'll be punished by Erza." she said.

"B-But my other self has a point!" he said.

Natsu coughed into his hand *Cough*Whipped*Cough* and caused Gajeel to glare at him.

**Wendy blushed and pouted mumbling that she was not. This caused everyone to laugh at the girl's expense. After calming down, Ezra explained that they were going to visit the medical mage, Porlyusica. When Wendy asked why, they explained she may have an idea of how they can get stronger in a short amount of time. Wendy nodded and the rest of Team Natsu left to visit the recluse in her home at the edge of Mongolia. Gajeel and Lily decided to stay in case of a fight occurred in the guild.**

"Of course he would, but I don't mind if the metal head stayed to himself." Natsu said.

"What was that, Salamander?" Gajeel yelled.

"Here we go again." Gildarts chuckled.

**When the team met Porlyusica, she was less than welcoming. She was an elderly in her late 80s like Makarov. She had hot pink hair with two bangs on the front of her head, and the rest in a bun with two gold ornaments on its sides. She had blood red eyes. Her most noticeable attire was a high-collar blood red cloak with 'fangs' on the top of the collar. She told the mages she wanted nothing with humans and to leave her alone. When they continued to persist, she came out with a broom swinging around screaming for them to get off her property. **

"Yep, that's the crazy bat alright." Laxus muttered.

"She's not that bad, Laxus." Lucy said.

"Huh, to you maybe, but she always chases me with that broom." he muttered.

**The mages ran away in shock and fear, but Wendy looked back to the screaming women, she seemed familiar. When they were given a chance to breathe again, everyone were still shocked at how violent Porlyusica was towards them. Carla then saw the distress look on Wendy's face. When she asked everyone was shocked when she began to burst into tears. She explained that her aura and scent were very familiar. The flavor reminded her of the Sky dragon, Grandeeney. This shocked everyone and asked if she was sure, which she nodded. They began the debate of Porlyusica possibly being the one that raised Wendy.**

"Yeah we already know what happens here, let's see this Naruto character again." Sawyer said.

"I think this is just to introduce him and those of us that are a main character into the story Sawyer-san." Yukino said.

"Yeah, but I want to see what that guy is capable of." he whined out.

** Lucy debunked this because Porlyusica has been around since Makarov's time and always stayed near forests. But the dragons have been around for a much longer time and they all disappeared on July 7, x777. That makes it 14 years since the dragons disappeared for the dragonslayers. This meant that it would make no sense that the two were connected. Wendy explained that while the two had the same aura and scent, her tone and attitude were complete opposites of one another.**

**That was when Porlyusica appeared behind them, shocking the team. **

"It was like she appeared out of thin air when she did that." Lucy shivered.

"She was like a ninja." Happy said.

"Indeed, she had practiced her shadow walking nin-nin!" Natsu said as he wrapped his scarf around his face and mouth.

"Aye, nin-nin." Happy agreed.

"Will you stop it with your ninja obsession Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"Never, as a master of shadows I must remain vigilant nin-nin." Natsu responded.

"Master of shadows my ass, your just jealous that this Naruto guy is an actual ninja and you'll never match up to him. Gihi" Gajeel said.

Natsu pouted, "You don't need to rub it in my face." he said.

**She explained she was not the Grandeeney she was looking for, but she was her in some way. She explained she was from the parallel world, Edolas. In Edolas there is a parallel version to everyone in Earthland. Porlyusica was the Edolas version of Grandeeney. Something that shocked everyone. Natsu asked if Igneel, Metalicana, and the other dragons had human counterparts. Porlyusica said she did not know, since she never met them. She explained she was stranded here decades ago. **

"Yep, and even then she was such a sourpuss." Makarov muttered.

"You really gonna say that about grandma old timer?" Laxus asked (I don't know if this is true or not so just roll with it)

"YES I AM!" Makarov yelled back.

**That was when she met Makarov, and he helped her settled on this new world, and she has been here ever since. She then drops the bomb that she has spoken to the sky dragon herself through her magic. She looked at Wendy and said if she wanted to get stronger then she should learn these spells. She then brings out two paper albums. She explained the first one had two dragonslayers secret arts for her to learn. She then said the other one was given to her, shockingly, by her father in person. This got Wendy's and the entire group's attention. Wendy immediately asked if she knew where he was, but she sadly shook her head. However, he did leave a message for her.**

**"_Get stronger my chibi-hime. The day we meet again is fast approaching._"**

Natsu had to hold back his laughter at the name.

Gajeel however, had no such qualms about it and bellowed his laughter out causing Wendy to blush in embarrassment.

**Wendy was blushing in embarrassment at the nickname, while the girls gushed at the cute name while the guys simply laughed. After giving her the spells, Porlyusica decided it was time to return home. Wendy got out of her embarrassed and bowed in gratitude to the old mage and called her Grandeeney. As she walked away Porlyusica could not stop the smile that adorned her face as she walked back home. When the team returned to the guild, they saw Macao arguing with his son, Romeo. Romeo explained that the quickest way to become the number one guild was to participate in the Grand Magic Games.**

"So we're ignoring the clock ordeal are we?" Mira asked.

"Seems so." Lisanna said.

"Good, I hated that entire thing about that fucking Infinity Clock." Lucy stated as she crossed her arms under her chest.

**It was created by the council as a way for the guilds to compete and prove they are the strongest, and avoid unnecessary guild wars. However, Fairy Tail had always lost every time the guild entered. Plus the games were always different for each year. Romeo then explained the winner gets 30,000,000 jewels, which got the master to declare they were competing. Everyone got excited and were ready to win. Romeo explained that the games begin in three months. That was plenty of time to catch up and get ready for the games. Wendy was excited to get a chance to learn her new spells. Team Natsu decided to go to a training camp.**

"Which we didn't even get to train that much." Erza sniffled.

"I still can't believe you ate the food." Natsu whispered in horror.

"What it was good." Gray said in response.

"Your the devil Gray." Natsu said with tears in his eyes, "How could you do that to them?" he asked.

"What, it was a free meal and who am I to pass on a opportunity." the Ice Mage responded.

"Your so evil." Natsu stated with a sniff.

**They were accompanied by Juvia and Team Shadow Gear consisting of Levy McGarden, Jet, and Droy. Levy was a petite girl with shoulder length blue hair with a yellow bandanna tied around her head and wearing an orange tank top. Jet was an young man with orange hair tied in a spiky ponytail, and Droy was very obsessed man with black in an odd style with having a tuft of hair on top of his head extending upwards then curving forward like a plant's stem. The eight along with Happy and Carla then set out to get stronger. There was only one place to go for such serious training. The beach!**

"And that was my one good deed. So who's next?" Cobra asked as the book flew from his hand towards Bacchus.

The drunken fighter didn't even blink when the book came to him and he grabbed it "Well I guess it's up to me to show us a good time." he said.

"Better than ruining our reputation." members of his guild muttered.

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**Tell me who you think I should bring in next to read the story (Won't happen for several chapters) in a comment and I will see who needs to be spirited away.**

**Like and review and I will see you next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**And it is now chapter 5, eat your hearts out.**

* * *

Bacchus cleared his throat as he gazed at the title of the chapter, "What, and where the hell was I at when this was going on?!" he demanded loudly.

Lucy gained a healthy blush. She knew exactly what the Drunken boxer was talking about. Erza snickered to herself when she looked back to what she had been told about that night while she listened to Bacchus read the chapter

**Drunken Beach Night and Family Reunion**

**A training camp. That was the point of them going to the beach. A place where they could eat, sleep, relax and train without any interruptions. The first five days were just like that. Team Natsu, Team Shadowgear, and Juvia all enjoyed morning relaxation, but worked as hard as possible during the afternoon and late evening. Natsu did several laps while having weights attached to his back, Lucy worked with her Celestial spirits, Capricorn, to have better control of her magic, Ezra was working on her swordsmanship, Wendy was trying to decipher the spells she was given with Levy helping her. They even worked together to smash projectiles of ice that Gray created for them to practice on. They were slowly getting better control of their magic. In three months they were gonna be ready for anything. Little did they know that this night and the following day would be anything, but normal. **

"Oh boy..." Natsu muttered.

"Yep... this sucks." Gray instantly agreed.

**It was now nighttime and the group was enjoying some relaxation in the hot springs on the tropical hotel they were staying in.**

**"Juvia hurry up!" Lucy called out to her while basking in the warm sensations of the water. Wendy was blushing a fierce red for two reasons. One the hot water was getting to her head. And two, she was staring at Erza Scarlet's completely naked body. **

"Really child, that is something that would be done by the men." Carla said as she looked to the blushing Wendy.

"I didn't mean too, but I couldn't help it." Wendy responded.

Some of the men pouted, it was blurred out from their sight to protect the story version Erza's modesty. THEY WANTED A PEEK DAMMIT!

**Though a large amount of jealousy was creeping in as she stared at Erza's chest. She unconsciously put her hands over chest and to her dismay, barely felt anything.**

**_'Why does everyone have a bigger chest than me! It's not fair!'_ She wailed in her head. That was one problem Wendy could never overcome. Her envy of every female in the guild having a bigger chest than her. It became worst when she met her Edolas counterpart. Her twin was not a petite girl. Nope! Not even close! She was an attractive woman in her late teens to early twenties. She had curves all over her body and wore some tight fitting clothing that showed all her feminine attributes. The most noticeable feature was the two mounds of flesh on her chest. She had big breasts! They were at least DDs, borderline Es, meaning they could give Lucy and Erza a run for their money. If her counterpart had big breasts, why didn't she have them?!**

"Uh, because your still a kid." Natsu pointed out.

"I know, but I'm still insecure about that fact." she muttered.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room before dying down to reveal... another Wendy Marvell. The young woman looked around in confusion, "Ok... this does not look like my room." she muttered to herself.

"It's another Wendy!" Happy cried out drawing her attention.

"Happy, what are you doing here?" she asked before looking around and seeing a lot of familiar faces as well, "Wait, what's going on, why are all of you here, and why is there another me!?" she cried out in shock at seeing a twin version of herself.

Wendy looked at her story counterpart and felt her jaw drop. Her chest! While not significantly larger than her own... WAS STILL BIGGER! IT WAS'T FAIR DAMMIT! Natsu chuckled, "We're reading a story called Redemption of the Dragon King, I guess you got called to explain things to us when we couldn't understand them." he said.

"Ok, so why was I brought here?" she asked. With a various number of theories thrown about, Bacchus cleared his throat to get them back on track.

**It only got worse when the guild's painter Reedus, a fellow mage, drew pictures of how everyone would look like in seven years. Wendy's portrait left much to desired. While she did look mature, her chest was completely flat like a board. **

Both versions of Wendy pouted with a rainclouds above their heads. Why... why did life have to be so cruel to them?

**It was a blow to the young girl's self esteem. Before she delve deeper in thoughts, she hears Lucy calling her to look at the sky. She looks up with everyone else to see several stars falling from the dark heavens above. Elsewhere every other member of the guild that left to go train like the thunder tribe, the take-over trio and Cana, Gajeel and Lily, and even a certain blonde were watching the streaks of light descend from the skies. They all looked with eyes full of passion, joy, and most of all hope. Hope for a brighter tomorrow.**

"I remember that, it was awesome sight." Gajeel grinned.

"I never took you for a stargazer before." Gildarts said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not, but I do enjoy taking time to kick back and enjoy myself time to time." he responded.

**Back in the hot springs, Erza suddenly hears a noise around the wooden fence and throws several daggers at the wall. Everyone asked what that was about. She explained she thought she heard something, and wondered if the boys tried taking a peek at them. This mortified Levy and Wendy, and pissed off Lucy something fierce. Juvia was in denial that her 'Gray-sama' would do something like that. Erza just looked amused and said she was gonna fetch them so they could join them with the girls all gawking at her with Lucy trying in vain to stop her. Meanwhile over the fence; Natsu, Gray, Jet, and Droy were all semi-unconscious from the surprise dagger attack to their heads.**

**'Completely Worth it' Natsu, Gray, and Jet thought. Droy was in too much pain to think such thoughts, because of the dagger that struck his ass. Something that confused the others on how the hell he was hit there in the first place.**

"I'm confused as well, how'd you get stabbed in the ass to begin with?" asked Jet.

"I had turned around faster than you guys did and was trying to run." Droy answered.

**[A few hours later]**

**Later that night, the girls invited the boys to some drinking. The boys agreed, but wanted to wait until they recovered to join. However, the scene they came upon when they went to visit the girls was something from a horror show. The girls had apparently gotten sick of waiting and decided to start drinking before the boys arrived. Unfortunately they had finished all seven bottles of sake they had, and were now blissfully drunk. Lucy was swaying with a big smile on her face, Levy was laughing at anything in her line of sight, Juvia was crying hysterically at Wendy's unconscious body, Wendy was pass out with swirls in her eyes speaking incoherently, Carla was being very bossy, and Erza was irritated.**

**"What the HELL is going on?!" They all shouted in unison.**

"Yeah, we'd be like that too." Cobra said with a chuckle.

**Suddenly an empty sake bottle came flying at them. They quickly duck their heads with the bottle barely missing their heads before shattering on the wall.**

**"Shut the hell up you wimps! You dare make us wait forever and don't even consider bringing more booze. Useless! That's what you lot are!" Erza continued to rant off with the guys looking on with blank stares. **

"Drunk Erza is a scary Erza." Happy whimpered as Natsu shivered while nodding his head.

"This was more tame then the Christmas party we threw and she kept winning at the game." Gray said quietly.

**Gray then moved to whisper in Natsu's ear.**

**"Natsu this is not a good situation. I say we slowly sneak out and let them burn the alcohol out of their systems." Natsu nodded.**

**"Agreed. Let's-"**

**Before he could finish another bottle came flying and hit Gray on the temple and causing him to tumble to the floor.**

"Even when she was drunk she had such a powerful throw." Gray whined.

"I wasn't that bad." the redhead said with a huff.

**"Gray?!" Natsu screamed in shock at seeing his rival/best friend on the ground nursing the lump on his head.**

**"What the hell are you two whispering about. If you have time to talk than you have time to get more sake!" Erza roared at them, looking even more pissed.**

"Yeah... I would not want to be on the reciving end of her ire..." Mira snickerd at the boys, "I feel so sad for you all." she told them.

"Thank you." the guys muttered.

"Oh come on!" Erza wailed.

**"Haha Erza is so angry! Her face looks like a tomato!" Lucy giggled out**

**"Hahahaha, tomato. You really are silly, Lu-chan." Levy laughed out and continued to do so.**

**Erza then came stomping and grabbed Droy by his hair.**

**"And you, when the hell you get so fat, Wakaba?! I am going to make you run until you burn all that fat and you won't stop until you're back in shape!"**

"But I'm not that fat." Wakaba sniffed out.

"I don't think she can see clearly old buddy." Macao said.

"I know but still..."

**"Erza, I'm D-Droy!" Droy got out, even though he was positively terrified. Erza was already quite terrifying when she was sober, but a drunk Erza was even worse. He'd rather face Acnologia than the drunk scarlet mage in front of him.**

"No I wouldn't I'd rather hide in a hole so deep it was bottomless." Droy said.

**(A loud sneeze could heard in the holy mountain range of Fiore.)**

**Erza seemed to ignore him and grabbed the kneeling Jet and dragged the two to the other side of the room. Natsu was watching in stunned silence since he could do nothing to save his fellow guild mates. He looked over to Gray when he heard him yelp. He saw Juvia hugging his arm while trying to get him to drink.**

**"Gray-sama, have a drink with me."**

**"I-I…" he stammered out causing Juvia to get teary eyed again.**

**"Gray-sama you never looked at her when she was in her bikini. And just now you were only focusing on Erza-San. Am I not appealing to you?" She asked pushing her body closer to his.**

"No you got it all wrong, that is plenty appealing." Gildarts giggled perversely

"Oh grow up dad!"

**Gray gulped as he saw Juvia's breasts jiggle behind the loose fitting kimono she was wearing. He wouldn't deny that she was beautiful and her body was appealing, but this was not how they should get closer.**

**"Juvia it's not that. It's just I-"he was cut off when Juvia's lower half began turning into water.**

**"If you won't drink with me, then you should just drink me." Now Juvia was on top of gray hugging him down by the waist as her liquid body began to spill all around them.**

**"Gahhhh! Someone help me!" Gray cried in vain. Natsu was gonna call Happy, but he was playing horsey with Charle. With him being the horse.**

"Whipped." Pantherlily coughed out earning some chuckles from those around him.

**"Move it you Snail! You're supposed to be fast like a steed. I demand you to fly faster!" Charle commanded.**

**"Aye." Happy said weakly, being completely submissive to his crush.**

**Natsu just sweat-dropped.**

**'_Even Charle.'_ He thought. He then felt a stare at his person, and looked down to his side to see Lucy staring at him intently.**

**"L-Lucy?!" He asked in worry.**

"Oh no, not this again." Natsu whimpered. This was so embarrassing.

**Lucy continued to stare in her blurry vision. Then she began to see split vision with two Natsu's in her line of sight.**

**"Yay there are two Natsu's!" She squealed in delight with hearts around her. Levy then appeared next to her laughing telling that she was crazy. Natsu just continued to stare, but gain a blush when Lucy sounded so Happy calling his name.**

**"Natsu say ahhh….." Lucy cooed as she held an egg omelette by her chopsticks.**

**"This is not your character?!" Natsu yelled at her. Lucy then went to a corner in slight depression.**

"You asshole." Laxus said simply.

"Like your any better!" Natsu responded.

**"Natsu is mad at me."**

**"Huh?" He asked in confusion.**

**"I just wanted to give you an egg omelette. Omelette."**

**"Hey Lucy I'm not mad not at you honest." Natsu said trying to cheer up his partner. She turned to him and asked if he meant it.**

**"Honest?" She asked hopefully.**

**"Honest." Lucy smiled, which he returned gratefully. Things were looking up for him.**

**"Then pet me."**

**And then they down hill just as fast.**

"Yep, just like it did for me." Natsu muttered.

"I can't believe something like this happened and I missed out on it. I would have paid a million jewel just to see this type of entertainment." Gajeel muttered.

"Trust me... you should be glad. I'd rather fight Acnologia again than go through this again." Natsu shivered.

**"Excuse me?" He asked in confusion.**

**"Pet me." She asked again. Natsu's eyebrow twitched as he stared at her in confusion.**

**"Pet….you?" He asked making sure he heard right. She then pointed to her chin.**

**"Pet me." He continued to stare, before finally relenting and petting her chin.**

**Lucy then began to purr in delight.**

**"Nyaa~Natsu is the best." She purred out as two cat ears appeared on her head. That was the last straw for Natsu as he stood up and screamed in frustration.**

**"Arrrrghhhhaaaa! This is a Fairy Tail emergency! All male members assemble!"**

"I'm sorry, but the idiots your trying to contact are to busy cowering in fear or are being used for other's amusing things. Please leave a message and have a nice day." Cobra said sarcastically as he put his pinky to his mouth and thumb to his ear. This caused many to break out into laughter.

**Natsu looked around and did not like the sight before him. Jet was under Erza's foot and Droy had one of her swords at his throat. Happy was still being Charles's horse. Julia was now straddling Gray while trying to kiss me, with Gray barely being able to stop her. Natsu was literally the last man standing. Natsu then felt someone wrap his arms around him; he turned to see Lucy with a small smile.**

**"Natsu. Piggy back. Piggy back."**

**"No. Way. In. Hell." He stammered out slowly.**

**"Natsu, I need to go to the bathroom. Take me there…."**

**"As if!"**

**Levy then came laughing. "Natsu go take her and do your best!"**

**"Grrrr!" Natsu growled before grabbing her and taking her to the bathroom.**

**"Natsu remember to use protection! Good luck!" Levy shouted. **

"You didn't say that ast time!" Natsu cried out with a red face.

Lucy put a hand to her forehead, "Oh no... now I won't ever be able to get married with something like this on me." she whimpered.

**Above the support bins of their cabin, a single individual was sitting. She sat with her legs swinging down as she drank her own bottle of sake. It was Mavis Vermillion. She decided to follow Team Natsu to the beach since they seemed like the group that would be the most entertaining. Plus she was able to watch HIS daughter and see what she was like. He only spoke about her on rare occasions and this was golden opportunity for her to get to know her. But now she was just enjoying the spectacle before. Her guild had really become a wonderful place.**

**"Good luck….*hiccup*." Mavis giggled as she saw the fire mage rush out of the bathroom.**

**Natsu was annoyed, no pissed off. This day had gone from great to shitty in just a few hours. The girls getting drunk and taking the boys one by one, until he was left. Now he was taking Lucy to her futon so she can go to sleep and get the alcohol out of her system. As he looked at her form in the futon he remembers Levy's advice about protection. He blushed thinking about the repercussions of her statement. He would deny that Lucy was one of the most attractive girls in the guild. It didn't help that he has always been around her for the entirety of her time since she joined the guild. **

**Plus he's seen her naked more times than any partner or platonic friend should see. He'll admit that he thought Lucy was cute, but he never said out loud. But as more time passed, that cuteness turned into something bigger. ****This became even more apparent after their return from their seven year coma, he couldn't get Lucy out of his head and was always making sure she was either in his line of sight or that he was near her at all times. He also noticed that he growled loudly when some random guy would make some cat calls to her. **

**He had an idea of what he was feeling, but he still wasn't positive. Igneel had taught him that his emotion can dictate his actions toward someone. When he was feeling a burning sensation for someone of the opposite sex, it meant he had an infatuation for that person, possibly love. Now Natsu was a great many things. Loud, brash, annoying, headstrong, stubborn, sadistic on occasion, and a little perverted. But he was not stupid. A little naive with some idiotic tendencies, yes. But he was not stupid. He was suddenly cut from his train of thought when he felt a hand grab his and drag him down.**

"Uh oh." was the collective thought of everyone present.

**"What the hell?!" He asked before his voice died in his throat as looked up at the perpetrator. Lucy was staring at him with an unreadable expression. But what shut him up was the fact that Lucy was currently straddling him.**

**"L-L-L-Lucy." He stammered. Said blonde closed the distance before getting close to his ear.**

**"Natsu I'm feeling rather cold. Why don't you fire up and keep me warm." She whispered seductively into his ear. Natsu was feeling the heat rise to his both of his heads, and trying his best to cool down his other 'head'. He gulped as Lucy rose again to look at him, and began blushing when he noticed that her clothing was getting loose and dropping by her shoulders and giving him a better view of her breasts. Even after seeing it so many times, it was still a sight to behold. She then saw her descend again but this time to his face. He could see her moist, pink lips were slightly parted, allowing her her tongue to come out and slowly lick them. He was completed mesmerized and didn't notice that his face was moving closer to her.**

**"Luce."**

**"Natsu."**

**Then their lips met. **

"What?..." Natsu said quietly as his eyes turned wide.

"Oh no... I made out with Natsu and I didn't even remember it... why does this always happen to me?" Lucy cried.

**Natsu stiffen as he felt something akin to lightning passing through his entire body. It wasn't like Laxus's lightning that caused him pain. This was sending him pleasure. A lot of pleasure. And he wanted more. He delved deeper into Lucy's mouth. Lucy moaned but offered no resistance. He licked her lips demanding entrance from her. She quickly gave into that sensation, a and Natsu dove right in. The began wrestling with their tongues, feeling more pleasure all over their bodies. The heat was getting to them as they to roam each other's bodies with their hands. **

**Eventually they parted to allow themselves to breathe. Both were panting heavily, but continued to stared at one another. During their intense masked out session, Lucy ended being on the bottom, and Natsu on top. Her chest was heaving up and down, her lips were wet with a trail of saliva going down the side, her hair was all over, and her eyes were clouded. Clouded with lust. Lust for him and him only. She couldn't look any more appealing than she did now. And he probably look the same for her. Natsu then saw the belt holding was loose and ready to come off. **

**He put his hands on the belt before looking up to see her reaction. She merely gave him a smile as his signal. Just as he was about to dive in, he heard screaming, and turned to the sources. Gray, Jet, and Droy were running towards, all sporting different 'marks' on them. Gray had several kiss marks all over his face, lips, and chest. He had a flustered look on his face, but his eyes were filled with terror. Jet and Droy all had bruises and cuts all over their, probably from Erza having another tantrum and them being the target of said tantrum. All heading straight for him in his compromising position with Lucy.**

"This just makes it so much worse." Lucy said in to her hands. Her cheeks were blazing so hot right now it was a miracle they hadn't ignited.

"Wow, and here I thought my dad had it bad when it came to mom and aunt Irene." Wendy said to herself.

**"Natsu help. Erza has lost it completely we need to-" Gray began to say, but it died in his throats as he saw the position the pink mage was in with his blonde partner. Jet and Droy were also gawking at the duo.**

**"This isn't what it looks like. She just got on top and-" Natsu began to say, but was cut off by the guys**

**"You mean to tell us while we were suffering over there you were getting all lovey dovey with Lucy?!" They exclaimed in unison.**

"Yes..." Happy sighed out, "So much pain and suffering we had to endure and Natsu got off so easily." the cat whined.

"Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

**"No. I mean yes. I mean I….She" Natsu stammered unable to find a proper response on how he got in his current position. He then felt to smooth, soft legs wrapped around his waist. He looked down to see Lucy with a mischievous glint in her eyes.**

**"L-Lucy?!" She just smiled.**

**"C'mon Natsu let's continue from where we left off. An audience just makes it more exciting." She said as she licked her lips. **

"Oh my god.I can't believe she actually said it like that." Mira snickered to herself.

"I can't believe she even said it like that at all." Ichiya said with wide eyes.

"I can't believe I said it period!" Lucy exclaimed.

**Before any of the guys can comment, they heard some stomping and they turned to see the source, only for the guys to pale in fright. It was Erza with a rather large, silver broadsword in her hand.**

**"Where the hell did you guys go? You can't leave my prescience without permission." She growled out in rage. She then notice the position Natsu was I'm with in. All the guys felt a chill as a dark aura envelop Erza.**

**"N-A-T-S-U." She spoke ominously with each letter.**

"Oh no... Angry Erza is scary... Drunk Erza is terrifying... a Drunk and Angry Erza is so bad I don't even have words to describe the feeling of fear I get just thinking about it." Natsu whimpered out in a whisper.

"I'm not that bad, I happen to think I am rather tame." the redhead stated for herself.

**"You dare take advantage of Lucy, have you no shame?!"**

**"W-wait it's not like that!" However his pleas were unheard as Lucy just giggled and held him closer.**

**"Natsu~" she purred. That seemed to be the last straw for Erza. Suddenly her magic spiked and several swords appeared all around her. All of them pointing at all the boys. The boys were now shaking in fear.**

**"You boys like playing, huh? Well let's playyyy!" She screamed.**

**"Gaaaahhhhh! We're Sooooorrrryyyy! Soooommmeeooonee sssaaaavvveee uusss!" The boys screamed to the heavens.**

"I actually feel kinda bad for them. Having to deal with a drunken raging Erza must have been horrifying for them." Lisanna whimpered.

**It was gonna be a LONG night before the boys will get any amount of peace. **

"AS IF! WE NEARLY DIED!" Gray exclaimed loudly.

**If any at all that is.**

**[The Next Morning]**

**The following day, all the girls woke up with a pounding headache from the all the drinking they had last night. This made training a no go for that morning and most of the early afternoon. When none of them could recall what happened last night, or what they did, they decided to ask if any of the guys remembered what happened. However what they found was not what they expected. The boys were all huddled in a corner of their room with an air of depression all over them. They had multiple bruises, black eyes and cut all over their bodies and their robes were looking like paper mache. When they asked what happened, the boys refused to answer.**

"I would refuse any answers too, that was just insane." Makarov muttered. It was funny too, but he would never wish for anyone to experience an angry drunk Erza.

**Eventually they said that they all got seriously drunk and had a big brawl that ended in their current state. They then said nothing happened afterwards. The girls knew that was a lie, but when they pressed for more answers, the boys clamped down refusing to say anything. So the matter was dropped. For now anyway. One thing Lucy did noticed was that every time she made contact with Natsu he would blush and be unable to look at her. The same could be said with Juvia and Gray. This confused the two girls and wondered if they did something, but knew they wouldn't tell them.**

**Later that afternoon, everyone was enjoying some relaxation for the day. Wendy, Jet, and Droy decided to get some ice cream from the snack bar. When they asked if the others wanted something, they replied no, and decided to wait for them before they started to train. Suddenly the ground under Lucy burst upwards in a small geyser.**

**"Kyaaaa!" Lucy scream in complete shock as she fell on her butt from the unexpected sand tower. Everyone got on edge thinking this was a new enemy, but that soon ended when they saw who caused the sand tower. It was a female in her late teens. She had short, hot pink hair with a light complexion and sky blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a maids outfit with cuffs on her wrists. Her attire seem to complement her feminine curves and noticeable cleavage. It was Virgo, one of Lucy's celestial spirits.**

"I forgot that this was also just before we were tricked into wasting three months of training." Gray uttered.

"I still can't believe you ate the food." Natsu whimpered, "How could you do that?" he asked.

"What it was good. Can't say the crab cakes were special but they were better than most. And don't get me started on the lamb chops. Ooh so tender." the Ice wizard moaned in memory.

"Why did you eat it though?" Natsu cried.

"Uh, cuz they offered a meal and I wasn't about to turn them down." Gray responded.

"Your a monster Gray..." Natsu whimpered.

He had no idea what the charcoal breath idiot was talking about.

**"Virgo?!" Lucy shouted in shock. Everyone relaxed after seeing it was someone they recognized.**

**"It's a pleasure to see you again, mistress. You look well." Virgo responded.**

**"Virgo what's going on? Why are you here?"**

**Virgo looked down.**

**"Mistress, I ask that you come with me to the Celestial Spirit World. The King wishes to speak with you and your friends. It is very important that you all come with me."**

**"Ehhhh?! The Celestial Spirit King wants to speak with us?!" Lucy shouted in shock. The other members of team Natsu and Juvia were also shocked. For the Celestial King to want to speak with them. It must have been something very serious.**

**"Virgo what is happening in the celestial world that the Celestial Spirit King needs my help?" Lucy asked in a worried tone.**

"She must have been so gullible at the time." Angel muttered.

"Well, not only that but I had a particularly strong bond with my spirits at the time so I was easily fooled." Lucy admitted.

"Hmm I guess that makes since." Angel muttered.

**Virgo merely frowned before dropping her head.**

**"Please mistress. It is of the utmost importance that you come with me, along with your friends."**

**Everyone looked at each other, silently debating what to do.**

**"Please! I must hear your decision now, mistress. I can't wait anymore." Virgoa pleaded.**

"She makes a pretty good actress." Jenny said in wonder.

"Virgo is not a actress, if anything she's a S&M addict." Lucy muttered.

"Just like Lucy is into stripping." Happy cheered.

"SHUT IT CAT I AM NOT INTO STRIPPING!" the blonde exclaimed with a mad blush.

"Could have fooled me." Happy said brashly, "With all the times that you've gotten naked in public or on a job I'd say that your argument is moot." the cat responded.

Since when did Happy get so bold?

**Lucy and everyone else looked towards the celestial maid.**

**"Virgo, take us to the Celestial World. We won't let our precious comrades down! You can count on us!" Lucy spoke enthusiastically, everyone else had confident smirks plastered on their faces. Virgo smile.**

**"Then let's not waste anymore time and head to the celestial spirit world.**

**"Wait! Can normal humans enter the celestial spirit world?" Lucy asked as a magic circle appeared below all of them.**

**"Don't worry mistress. I will provide clothes for all of you once we arrive." Just then they all disappeared in a flash of light.**

**[Celestial Spirit World]**

**When the group regained their bearings they were astounded by what they saw. The sky was filled with thousands upon thousands of stars. In the night sky several planetoids-shaped objects floated around the heavens. They could even see what looked like pirate ships sailing in the air. When they looked around they saw they were standing on an asteroid as a platform. Around them were several bright crystals that glowed several different colors. Even the trees were made from the same material. In front was a gate that led to a stony pathway above an ocean with diverging paths to different locations. **

**The mages also noticed that all their clothing belong to the celestial spirit world. Lucy wore a blue dress with gold accents, a white bow around her neck and a short blue skirt with navy stockings and gold and black shoes. Natsu wore a similar outfit, but with brown pants and boots. Levy wore a long green dress with a bandana around her head. Julia wore a short skirt white dress with loose white sleeves on her arms. Erza and Gray wore rather revealing clothing in green and silver.**

"OOh, that is fashion." Jenny said with gleaming eyes.

"Such a lovely perfume I am so saddened I could not take a whiff of it." Ichiya said.

"I'd rather you not, we don't need another Pretty Man Potion incident." Gray said.

Ichiya felt his head slump as a raincloud appeared over his head, "It was only one time." he whimpered.

"ONE TIME TO MANY!" everyone cried out in horror.

** They were all amazed. By the sight around them.**

**"This is the celestial spirit world?!" Lucy asked.**

**Everyone were silently admiring the sight before them. Suddenly a tornado rose from the celestial sea.**

**"Welcome my old friends." A calm voiced boomed to them. The tornado dissipated to reveal a tall figure. His stature easily rivaled Acnologia at his full height. He was clad in a full set of plate armor: the upper part of his torso was covered in a chestplate, which was linked to the massive, overlapped and pointed pauldrons, while his arms were protected by counters, each sporting a spiked protrusion, and by gauntlets reaching up to his upper forearms. Underneath, he wore a dark chainmail. **

**A dark belt with a simple squared buckle circled his waist, securing a light garment reaching down to his knees, open on the front to reveal the waistguard located underneath, consisting of two pointed plates, each resting on top of a rectangular leather section, with both such sections being secured in the middle by a belt bearing a more ornate buckle than the upper one, in a shape reminiscent of a four-leaf clover. He appears to be wearing dark pants, over which he dons cuisses secured by leather bands, pointed poleyns, greaves, consisting of two distinct overlapped plates, and sabatons over barely visible dark footwear.**

** He also sported an open helmet, adorned just above its opening by a stylized, upside down star, and with a small, fin-like ornament jutting out from each side; the helmet had a pair of massive horns pointing upwards on its sides, as well as a plumage on top of it, consisting of three to four distinct, feather-like ornaments, with thin starting sections enlarging into thick tufts. Secured around his neck by a light, round clip, with an end left hanging over his upper torso, was a massive, dark cape with extremely torn lower edges; it was fluttering in the air, despite the seeming lack of wind. The most distinguishing feature was his enormous white mustache that extended diagonally toward the lower parts of his torso. This was the Celestial Spirit King.**

**"The Celestial Spirit King?!" Everyone shouted.**

**"He's huge!" Natsu and Happy shouted. **

"I KNOW!" Natsu cried out in agreement.

"I don't know why you're so shocked, you seen him in person yourself." Lucy reminded the pink haired dragon slayer.

"That's Natsu for you." RDK Wendy said. She was busy trying to listen to the story, it's why she remained silent for most of the chapter.

"So cruel Wendy..." Natsu whimpered.

**Everyone just stared in amazement at the king's size and power.**

**"Now my friends, now that you are here….." he started to say as the area around him began to glow. Everyone else was tensing to find out why they were called here.**

**"We can begin the celebrations!" As he said this, the spirits of the other zodiacs appeared, including, Loki the Leo, a fellow mage of fairy tail. They all stared dumbfounded.**

**"WAIT?!" Lucy. Shouted. "Virgo said the celestial spirit world was in danger?! What the hell Virgo?!"**

**Virgo just smirked. "Oops. I lied."**

"That sneaky little-" Lucy grumbled to herself.

**Lucy just stared in shock while the others laughed.**

**"My friends I told Virgo to bring you all here so we can celebrate."**

**_'Celebrate?'_ They all thought.**

**"To celebrate your valiant return to the world after being absent for seven years. To remind you no matter how much time passes, or how far away we are from one another, the bond we have is unbreakable. We will be friends so long as we celestial spirits exist!" He boasted with two small fans, striking a hilarious pose with the other spirits roaring in approval. The fairy tail mages all roared and jumped at the celebrations. Natsu and happy chatted with Aries and Cancer. Juvia was being interrogated by Aquarius if she had a boyfriend, with Lucy looking on in pity. Levy was getting some material to read. Gray and Erza were enjoying the amazing food they were serving.**

"I still can't believe you ate the food." Natsu whimpered.

"We are not going through this again." Gray said as he slapped a hand over Natsu's mouth.

**While this was going on, the Celestial King sensed a huge magical source approaching the area his guest were originally located at. A very familiar magical source.**

_**'So you have decided to make your appearance, my old comrade. Do your best my old friend. Your journey will be dangerous, and filled with darkness, but know this. I will stand by you once again like I did 400 years ago.'**_

"Wait, he knows Naruto in this story?" Erza asked RDK Wendy.

The young woman nodded her head, "Yeah, I don't know the specifics but apparently my mother called upon him to fight one of the Kaijuu from our world and dad nearly died trying to hold it back and barely survived the encounter." she said, "I'm actually quite grateful to him for it." she said with a smile.

**He looked up to the heavens with a huge smile**

_**'Good luck, Naruto.'**_

**[Meanwhile back in the beach]**

**Wendy, Jet, and Droy were staring at the empty space where their friends were in confusion.**

**"Where did they go?" Jet asked.**

**Wendy began to smell the air.**

**"Hmmm, it smells like Celestial magic. Everyone must have gone with Lucy's spirits to some location." She said**

**"Why did they not wait for us?!" Droy asked.**

**"It probably wasn't anything too big to warrant our help." Jet responded. Wendy nodded.**

**"We should probably keep training until they show up. They will probably be back by the end of the day." The boys agreed and decided to eat their meals before getting back to work. Wendy decided to seclude herself in the forest to practice some of her spells. She was now trying to smash a huge boulder with her new spell. She began to glow in a white aura as she collected the magical energy for the spell.**

**She places herself in a wide stance while spreading her arms outwards. Soon a wind barrier envelops the Wendy and the boulder. She then moves her arms counter-clockwise, as winds began moving inwards around her target.**

**"Metsuryu Ogi: Shōha Tenkūsen (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shattering Light Sky Drill)"**

"I'm so glad I have other moves now, that one utterly drained me when I was learning it." RDK Wendy stated.

"I know, me too." Wendy said in agreement to her counterpart.

**The funnel of wind enveloped the boulder. Soon the boulder began to shake. Slowly, but surely it began to rise into the air as several cuts appeared on its surface . Wendy tried to push the attack further, but she still did not have enough power to hold the spell and she lost control as it dissolved. The boulder fell back down with a loud 'WHOOMP!'. Wendy was breathing heavily, exhaustion clearly taking over. This was her first attempt at the spell with only minor success. She still needed to build up her reserves so she can keep the attack under her control and do much more damage. She looked up to see the damage she had caused. The boulder had several cuts around it, but they were not really deep. The damage was superficial, but it was progress.**

**'If I can do this after only a few days, I can definitely improve in three months! I will master this magic and make Grandeeney and Tou-chan proud of me!' She thought with renewed vigor. Suddenly she begins to hear something. She focuses to find out that the melody was from a flute. The tune was very mysterious, but also had a tune of sadness, rage, regret, and above all else…..danger.**

**[Insert Music: Zen Aku's Flute Theme]**

The melody begun to play and the readers had to agree, it did give a sense of all of those emotions.

**She kept looking around but the flute melody seemed to be coming from every direction. She could not pinpoint where the source was originating from. Wendy was not amused by this. In facet she was downright irritated. She was not in the mood for this, she was still winded from that spell, but that doesn't mean she would go down without a fight.**

**"Come out and show yourself you coward! Your music doesn't scare me!" She shouted to the surrounding forest. Suddenly a red glow appeared below her. She looked down and was shocked to see her necklace glowing red.**

"Dun Dun Dun~!" Happy sang out.

"Not cool Happy." RDK Wendy stated with a mild glare.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Happy said.

**'It couldn't be….'**

**She turns when she hears rustling of leaves and sees a figure approach her. The figure was male at least 5'11''. He looked to be in his late teens to early twenties. He had long black cloak with a silver zipper that reached below his waist. The coat had two silver adornments on the front sides of his hoodie and a chain connected the two sides of the coat across the front. Past the cloak you could baggy black pants and black boots with knee guards. He had black gloves on as he held a black ocarina to his lips, his eyes closed. But what got Wendy's voice hitched in her throat and staring intently was the man's face. He had the same spiky blonde hair as she remembered and the same whisker marks on his cheeks. It was Naruto Marvell. Her biological father.**

The blushes were prominent in multiple faces as the women gazed at the new look Naruto sported. It may have been a vast improvement, but it still suited him just as well as his original attire had for him.

**[End of theme]**

**He stopped playing the flute before lowering his hands and opened his eyes. His slitted, azure eyes stared at her dark brown.**

**Wendy just continued to stare in silence, until finally finding her voice she shakingly asked,**

**"O-Otou-sama?" Naruto just gave a small, soft smile.**

**"Konbanwa my chibi-hime. How are you feeling?" Wendy did the only thing she could think at the moment.**

**She fainted.**

"Poor child. Fear not, I am sure many would do the same in your position." Jellal stated.

"Probably." RDK Wendy stated.

**Naruto stared in confusion at her form before releasing a small chuckle.**

**"Like mother, like daughter. Right, Hinata-chan?"**

**He goes over before picking her up bridal style and carrying back to her cabin. They had a lot of catching up to do and little time to do so.**

"And that is the end of the chapter." Bacchus said as he closed the book, "Alright who's next?" he asked.

Laxus held up his hand, "I'll take a turn this time around." he said as he took it from the mans hand.

"Wait, before we head onto the next chapter, I wanna know something." Natsu said turning to RDK Wendy, "There are some things about this story that have me confused." he told her getting a nod from the slightly older version of Wendy, "Can I ask you something serious without sounding like a idiot." he said getting a snort from Gray.

"Hard to sound like a idiot when you are an idiot." the ice user said.

"You wanna repeat yourself panty flasher?" Natsu growled.

"You heard me you flame brained idiot, YOU! ARE! A! IDIOT!" he said pronouncing the last three words to his face loudly.

However, before a brawl could break out between them RDK Wendy surprisingly smacked the both of them across the head and cleared her throat, "As you were saying Natsu-san?" she asked him.

Natsu cleared his throat, "Well I was wondering, how old was your dad when he transformed. It says he was 19 when the story started, but he looks no older than his mid 20's so I was wondering of you could clear up any confusion for us." he said.

Wendy gave a giggle, "My dad was around 27 when he completed his dragonification process. I guess that the story more than likely made a error and so it was easy to fix when you asked. I was a six month old newborn baby when the Dragon King Festival started and he had just turned 21 when he was turned into a dragon slayer. He had also just gotten out of a war himself when he was recruited to become the Father of Dragon Slayers. I don't know exactly how or why he was part of this war prior to the Dragon King Festival as he doesn't like talking about it. Says it brings up a lot of sour memories. All I know is that we are lucky dad managed to help end it before the Dragon King Festival started up." she said honestly.

Natsu nodded, "I guess that makes sense. Alright you can read now Laxus." he said turning to the muscular blonde.

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**Tell me who you think I should bring in next to read the story (Won't happen for several chapters) in a comment and I will see who needs to be spirited away.**

**Like and review and I will see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have to admit, the last chapter was probably not the greatest chapter to date. I was having such a hard time thinking of what I was going to write down and I wrote the chapter out six different ways before I decided to just say fuck it and I went with the one I posted. RDK Wendy not interacting that much wasn't all that planned, but I am sure that with all the stuff happening during the drunken party made her embarrassed to the point she wouldn't want to talk so I tried to make it seem that way. Anyways, I am going to try a different approach than before this time around.**

**I have seen the reviews on who you all want me to bring in:**

**Hinata**

**RDK Erza**

**RDK Lucy**

**RDK Irene**

**RDK Anna**

**Kushina**

**Minato**

** there were several others asked for as well but I'm just listing the most given right now. I will immediately let you know now, each of these people will make an appearance sooner or later in the story. Some will come sooner, some will come later on, and the others will come much much later on in the story. Don't worry I got you guys. Anyways, please enjoy this update for FAIRY TAIL READS: RDK**

* * *

Laxus cleared his throat, "Chapter 6, **A long overdue Conversation.**" Laxus read.

"I'll say, it's way past overdue!" Natsu cried out.

"Natsu-san, don't be rude." Wendy sighed out.

"What, I'm only saying what's on everyone else's mind!"

RDK Wendy huffed, "It'd be best if you listened Natsu, it's a lot more than you realize." she said.

**When Wendy opens her eyes, she finds herself staring at a ceiling fan in motion. She gets up to see that she is lying on a bed. She looks around to see that she is back in her hotel room, and judging by the dark skies outside, it's well into the night.**

**_'What happened? I remember training with the Skill Drill until…..'_ she then recalled who she saw before everything went black, ****_'Otou-sama!'_ She screamed in her head before jumping out of her covers before looking around her, but to her dismay it was empty. No one was there. She was there all alone. The girl felt her world crash down and soon felt hot tears began spilling down.**

"WAAAH HAH HAH HAH!~" Bacchus cried out, "THAT'S SO SADDENING!~" he cried.

"OH SHIT, HE GOT OUT!" Warcry hollered.

"Take him down!" another member cried as they jumped at the crying man in yet another cloud of dust and fists with a couple stars flying out.

"Ok, seriously, how is it he can fight drunk but when it comes to something so cheesy he cries like a baby?" Natsu asked Erza.

"Oh let him be, it's not his fault he likes these kinds of things." was the response

**_'Who am I kidding? I can't believe I imagined my tou-chan coming back for me. I'm so stupid.'_ She berated herself for a long while about conjuring that dream, before deciding to go outside and rinse off her face and take a night stroll. Imagine her surprise when she slides the door open to see her father standing there, reading a book in his hands. ****Wendy just stared in shock, hoping that this was not a dream and her father was really there. ****"O-Otou-sama?" she asked weakly.**

"Wow, first time she sees him in years and this is her response?" Happy said more as a statement than question.

"Hey, I'll have you know, he had his reasons and there are other reasons I acted like that." RDK Wendy said with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, it's just the you we know is shy and meek so seeing you act like a tough kid is strange for us." the cat whimpered.

**Naruto looks from his book to see his daughter standing right in front of him. He puts his books down and dismisses it into his pocket dimension, and slowly walks towards her. He bent down on one knee so he was at eyes length with her. He raises his hand to her, which causes her to flinch slightly. He slowly touches the back of her head before bringing in for a hug, ****"Yes, Wendy. Its your father."**

Bacchus wailed into his mummy wrap as some of his guildmates ensure he can't get out, tears of manliness are falling like a stream. RDK Wendy couldn't help but smile at the memory, it was one of the better ones.

Natsu himself gave a sniffle, "Ok, I can see why Bacchus cried, that was just so sweet." he said as he wiped a tear away.

"If you start wailing like that crybaby, I'm gonna hurl." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, one large whine bag is enough." Gray agreed.

"B-But, it's so touching." Natsu said with manly tears of his own.

"It's so manly." and this time, it wasn't Elfman who said it.

**Wendy couldn't believe it. Her father was here. He was right in front of her, giving her a hug. New tears began spill from her face, but these were tears of joy. She was finally reunited with her father after so many years. She began to sob into her father's shoulder as they continued to embrace him. Naruto, felt his daughter's arms wrap themselves around his neck and hold on for dear life as if he would disappear if she let go for even a moment. This sadden him, since he did not realize his absence had THAT much of an effect on her. However, considering she she has been alone for most of her life like him, he shouldn't be surprised of how she reacted. She wanted her family. She wanted a mother that would be there to nurture her. Raise her. She wanted a father that would be there for her. Guide her. Protect her.**

"Oh you have no idea." said girl stated.

"Heh, daddies girl." Gajeel said with a grin.

"Gajeel, be nice or no nooky." Levy said as she grabbed his ear.

"Yes dear." he whimpered before his ear was released. (Ok, let's be honest, who here reading this story (Besides me of course) ships the Gajevy ship? Please leave a loud #GAJEVY if you do)

*Cough* Whipped *Cough was the unanimous cough of the guys earning them a glare from the man.

**In a sense, she was just like he was when he was her age. This made him feel worse, since he knew how MUCH it meant to know anything about his family, even it was a tiny bit. Sure, she had Grandeeney, and he was alive and visited on occasion, but that is not a substitute for raising a child. Yes, he was there in the shadows watching her, but being there that also let him know about her fears and insecurities. **

"Heh, well what do you know." Makarov smiled, "Seems he did care about you after all Wendy-chan." he said.

"Yep, and that makes me proud to be his daughter." RDK Wendy smiled.

**How she wished her 'tou-chan' and 'kaa-chan' were there. How she longed to see them together as a family. It pained him greatly, but now he had an opportunity to make things right. He promised Hinata to be there for Wendy, and nothing in the entirety of Earthland or the other realms was going to stop him. After what seemed like hours he moved Wendy, so she was looking at him. Her eyes were getting red and puffy, her cheeks were moist from the waterfall of tears she spilled, and she was hiccuping a lot. If this was any other situation, he would think she looked absolutely adorable.**

"Eh, I can't say anything because I would look dumb." RDK Wendy sighed out in embarrassment.

"I don't blame you at all." Erza nodded.

"Thanks..."

**"Wendy."**

**"H-Hai?"**

**"Why don't you get your face washed and get a change of clothes. We can get something to calm your nerves. What do you say?"**

"At least he asked politely." Natsu said.

"Are you jealous Natsu?" Happy giggled.

"Happy!?" Natsu exclaimed with shock. Usually he was picking on Lucy, this was so unfair.

"So, how does your own medicine taste Natsu?" Lucy smirked.

"Not as good as the drunk you apparently." Natsu replied getting a squawk of embarrassment from the blonde.

"Oh so now he can flirt." Gildarts muttered.

**Wendy's eyes widen, before nodding quickly and rushing to wash her face. Wendy couldn't believe it. Her father was actually here! And he wanted to spend time with her! She now had a lead to Grandeeney and the other dragons. She could even learn more about him, and why he wasn't there for her. This was an opportunity she could not ignore.**

"Well, someone's a little excited." Erza smiled at the two blue haired teens who were blushing mildly in embarrassment.

Minerva looked to the redhead, "Erza, be nice." she chided before smirking, "Besides, I'm sure you'll have your own reunion later on." she said.

RDK Wendy smirked, "Oh she does, just wait."

**And maybe. Just maybe, she'll even learn about her biological mother again. It took her no less than thirty seconds to wash her face and get dressed and standing in front of her father again. Naruto blinked when he saw how quick his daughter appeared in front of him. He had to mentally chuckle at her over-excitement. It reminded him of how he used to be once upon a time.**

**"Well someone seems excited to walk with their daddy. I'm touched." He teased. Wendy blushed and began mumbling some incoherent words. Naruto chuckled again before ruffling her hair making her pout even more.**

"Yeah, I would be blushing like a little girl if I heard that." Levy giggled out.

"I find it rather cute." Mira said.

"I know right, I wish our dad as like that." Lisanna muttered out.

"He was, you were just to young to remember." Mira reassured her sister.

**"Well let's go, the night is not getting any younger." The two then set out to the food center of the hotel. The pair purchased two large cups of hot chocolate. Wendy got one with cinnamon frosting, while Naruto got vanilla frosting. **

"Why cinnamon?" Natsu asked RDK Wendy.

"It was one of my mother's favorite flavors. She was really bad when it came to cinnamon rolls from what my father tells me." she said honestly.

"Kinda like Salamander when it comes to fire." Gajeel compared.

"Yea-HEY!" Natsu exclaimed.

"He's not lying Natsu." Gray said getting sputters of embarrassment from the pink haired teen.

**The two were sitting on the white sands of the beach, watching the slow waves of the ocean, and gazing at the stars that lit the night sky. The two sat in an awkward silence, the only sound the two made was the slurping of their drinks. Naruto was enjoying the warm sensation his drink gave him as it went down his throat and into his stomach. It was one of the reasons why he liked hot chocolate as much as he used to love ramen. It was the warm sensation that he got as it filled his entire body.**

"Wait?" Gildarts questioned.

"His favorite food..." Cana said with wide eyes.

"Is ramen?" Makarov and Laxus said with raised brows.

RDK Wendy gave a giggle, "Oh just watch. But it's not right now." she said seriously.

**Although he hadn't touch ramen in 487 or so years,**

"Ok ouch, that many years without his favorite food must be a killer." Gildarts said with a cringe.

"Let me guess, his favorite meal?" Cana asked and got a nod from RDK Wendy.

RDK Wendy gave a sigh, "It as more than that, it as a heart-breaker for dad." she said.

"I can only imagine." Cobra said with a chuckle.

** but what can you expect when you're sent to a new world before ramen was even created. **

That caused many to cringe even more as they heard this. Before your favorite meal as even made, that definitely had to suck.

**Thinking about his old addiction reminded him about his past. A past that he tried so hard to forget. A past that no child should have to endure through. All because of human naivety, greed, and fear; his life was filled with nothing but darkness and emptiness. He feels a tug at his arm and looks to see daughter looking at him in concern. He realizes he had been releasing KI (Killing Intent) for a brief time, and Wendy had been concerned on what was on his mind to cause him to get so angry. Naruto shakes his head to get rid of his dark thoughts. He releases a long sigh before looking up at the sky again****.**

"At least this version of the guy's considerate." Cana said as she chugged a barrel down her gullet.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" RDK Wendy asked her.

"I'm just saying, our version of Acnologia didn't wanna reason with anybody. If you thought him fighting you without speaking was bad then try talking him when he's destroying everything around." Cana said before drinking some more.

"I was too busy trying to survive when he was fighting." RDK Wendy sighed. Seeing her father fight against Ghidorah was like nothing she had ever seen before. To think that the Kaijuu could be so strong.

** Wendy was glad her father had calmed down, but now they were in this awkward silence again. It was really weird, but it was kinda expected. How do you start a conversation with someone you have been wanting to meet again for years, but have no idea where to begin. Finally Naruto decided to break the ice.**

**"I know you have a lot of questions, Wendy. You can ask me anything and I will try my best to answer them."**

**"I have so many questions, I don't even know where to begin." She replied.**

**"The beginning is always a good place to start."**

Bacchus sniffled, "Aww~ That's so sweet." he said.

Natsu handed him a tissue, "I know, I can't hold back my own tears." he said before the two of them begun crying loudly.

"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" the two said together.

_"OH WOULD YOU TWO PUT A SOCK IN IT ALREADY!?"_ Gildarts yelled out.

Jura nodded his head, "Thank you, I was just about to say the same thing Gildarts-dono." he said.

Goldmine simply sighed, "Why bother tying the both of them up, they'd simply get out again. Besides, not like they can't destroy what we don't have." he told the other's.

**Wendy did not look amused by that response, but sighs before taking the advice and asking the first thing on her mind,****"Are you really, Acnologia? The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse?"**

"Ok, I can't exactly fault you for asking that one right off the bat. I won't lie that would have been my first question." Erza admitted.

"Meh, I wouldn't have been as direct. A bit blunt, but not like that." Evergreen remarked.

"I believe she is only asking the most important one on her mind right now." Freed thought aloud.

"Maybe, maybe not you don't know. Maybe she's just curious." Bickslow said with a hum.

"Actually, it was a bit of both you guys." RDK Wendy admitted.

"Huh, go figure." Gajeel said as he heard this.

**"I have lived for well over 400 years, my daughter. I have been given many names in all those years. Acnologia is merely one of many names I have earned."**

**"If you're a dragon, does that mean I'm half dragon?"**

"Are you?" Gray asked her only for him to be ignored as she said to wait a second.

**"Not exactly. I became a dragon well after you were conceived and born. You're only partially dragon because of Grandeeney and becoming her dragonslayer. But what I am is rather complicated."**

"Ok, I guess I can get behind that." the stripper said.

**"What do you mean?" she asked confused. Naruto sighed before he said he'll explain later on. Wendy decided to go to her next question.**

**"Why did you attack Fairy Tail on Tenrou Island?"**

**Naruto looked at his daughter this time and sighed, ****"Originally I came to the island to kill Zeref. That black mage owes me a debt that has been collecting interest for 400 years. I never meant your guild any harm, but I wanted to see the strength of your guild. I saw that human I fought on Mt. Zonia; plus your guild had four dragon slayers, so I was hoping to get a good challenge." he said before he shook his head and continued, ****"But you guys were a lot weaker than I expected, none of you could harm me. Let alone scratch me. It was rather disappointing."**

"Ok, I can understand wanting to kill me for something. I probably did but I get there's more to this debt than what he's telling." Zeref muttered to himself.

RDK Wendy sighed, "Oh you have no idea." she said.

"And there he goes again, rubbing in that salt." Mira said.

"Sheesh, he's more blunt than a drunk Erza's sword." Happy shuddered as the redhead looked to him with a scowl. She'd be getting him back for that remark.

**Wendy look down already knowing how powerless they were before her father.**

**"But."**

**Wendy snapped her head at the 'But'.**

**"I will say you guys have guts. You all knew that you had no chance against me. Your master knew this and that's why he ordered you to leave. But you ignored his plea and stood your ground against me. You all wanted to stand together and take me down as a family."**

**Wendy was listening intently.**

**"In a way, I was happy. Happy, because the ideals of Mavis Vermilion were still held in your hearts. It meant that all she went through to create Fairy Tail did not go in vain. You all attacked me and even managed to send me into the ocean. That gave me a surprise, and did something that had not been done since my fight with Gildarts Clive."**

**"What was it?"**

**"You guys ignited my spark again. My thrill for battle against a worthy opponent. Gildarts managed to do it for a moment. He was the first human able to do so in a very long time. And when I saw his guild mark, it peeked my interest even more. So I spared him, and hoped you guys would come back to give me the same thrill I felt. And you did deliver, though it was short. It was the most fun I had in a long time."**

"Ok, while I get the fact it was fun for him, it was a nightmare for us as that wasn't a fight anyone could have won." Natsu grumbled.

"I know, that was so scary." Lisanna said.

"It could have been worse and we could have died." Levy said.

"I'm sure glad we didn't." Gajeel said.

**Wendy gave a blank stare.**

**"You do realized how much terror you put most of us? Not to mention the seven year coma you sent us in." Wendy retorted.**

**"To be fair, I was not there to hurt any of you. The fact that none of you died or lost a limb should be proof of that. Gildarts lasted ten minutes before he lost two limbs and got gutted. I fought all of you for easily five minutes and none of you got seriously injured. I could have done more damage than what I was doing, yet I didn't. That should prove I had no intention of harming any of you."(1)**

"How long did you fight your version Gildarts-san?" RDK Wendy asked him.

"Not even close to that amount of time. I'd say roughly close to two minutes when I encountered the monster." Gildarts said as he grasped his prosthetic arm.

**"Yeah I know. None of us got really harmed from that fight. It was still a huge blow to our pride though. Plus you didn't even use your roar until you rose out of the sea. You had enough time to do it so many times, though I'm pretty sure me, the master, and Gildarts were the only ones to realize this." Wendy said.**

**"Yeah that's true. Plus when I did launch my roar it was not at full power. I would say it was about one tenth. Then Fairy Sphere activated. To be honest, I only knew that it was a defensive spell. I had no idea it was gonna put you all in a coma for seven years. Even if it did not activate, my roar would not have killed you all. Seriously maim or injure? Yes. Kill? No. I knew you guys could handle it."**

"Sadistic bastard." Natsu said.

"Sheesh, I knew this version would be powerful like our own, but damn that's amazing if you think about it." Bickslow said in honest surprise.

"That's rather impressive if I say so myself. I know we saw him getting stronger each moment e fought Acnologia that last time, but this is him being full honest with you." Freed said with wide eyes.

**Wendy sweatdropped at that response.**

**"That's pretty sadistic tou-chan." she said.**

**Naruto shrugged. "It's kinda part of my nature, my dear. That's what happens to you after 400 years of non-stop killing and destroying."**

**Wendy's sweat-drop got even bigger, and decided to move on to her next question before she got a headache. "Why weren't you there when I was growing up? Why did you leave me?" Naruto sighed before looking down and answering.**

**"Wendy you must understand. I am one of the most feared and hated beings that has ever walked this world, second possibly only to a select few. I am the literal personification of the apocalypse. I am death and darkness in its purest form." He then cupped her cheek with his left hand. ****"But you were so pure; so innocent and sweet. The day you were born was the most important day of my life. You were so beautiful like your mother. You were born without a hint of my malice or hatred. You were my ray of light in the darkness. **

"Don't even think about it." Gildarts growled at the two blubbering men who nodded their heads but still sniffled.

"It's got a poetic vibe to it." Levy smiled.

"Aw, so sweet." Mira cooed.

"Very beautiful. As expected of any father in his position." Evergreen said with a smile of her own.

"Thanks guys." RDK Wendy told them.

"Don't mention it." Mira said as the other's nodded in agreement.

**But after everything I went through, after everything I did, I soon realized I had no right to have you near me. I did not wish for you to be tainted by my darkness. A life on the run, was not the life that you needed nor deserved. I wanted to give you the one thing I was denied when I was your age." Wendy looked curiously.**

**"I wanted to give you a childhood. That's why I knew you would be happy with that old geezer Roubaul. I knew he would treat you like any other child, regardless of your connection to me. He saw you as a surrogate granddaughter and he felt he was doing me a favor as one of the few friends I had. I wanted to give you the one gift any child should deserve. A happy childhood filled with people that love you. That is what any parent would want for their child. To live happily and to be loved."**

Makarov nodded in understanding. Any father that wanted to spare their child the darkness that followed them was definitely alright in his book. Mavis gave a coo, "How touching." she said with a smile.

Jellal looked to Erza, "It was rather nice." Erza said shuffling in her seat as Bacchus gave a wail into Natsu's shoulder as the dragon slayer wept loudly.

"You're not gonna turn into a crybaby like Bacchus-san and Natsu-san are, are you?" Jellal asked with a smirk.

"W-hat?! No, I would never..." the redhead tried to defend herself to her blue haired boyfriend.

**Wendy was shocked at that. Did her father really think he did not deserve to be with her. That he did not deserve some sort of happiness? ****"It would have been better if you were a part of it." She said as she looked down.**

**"I know. I know just visiting on occasion was not the best solution. But it was the best I could come up with where I could watch you, but keep my distance so I wouldn't get my scent on you."**

**Wendy then took her dad's arm and hugged it tightly, ****"It doesn't matter what you did. You went so far to keep me safe, just so I can have a happy childhood. That shows that you're not just the monster that the world sees you as. For that I am grateful. Even though you were far away, you always visited and spend time with me. That made me happy to know my tou-chan did love me. So I'm glad to have you as my dad, and I do love you too, tou-chan."**

"What manly words of encouragement!" Elfman cried out loudly.

"Ever, get a hold of your boyfriend before he begins ranting about all things manly." RDK Wendy sighed out.

"He's not my boyfriend!" the brown haired beauty cried out with a red face.

**Naruto just froze to hear those wonderful words from his daughter. She truly was a blessed soul just like her mothers. They both saw the good that was buried deep in the darkness. Just like Grandeeney, Anna and Irene. For some reason all the women in his life**

"HOLD IT!" Gajeel said loudly.

"hat is it?" Levy asked him.

"I'm sensing that there may be more to the amount of women who loved him than even what we know or will know in the story." Gajeel said with narroed eyes.

"Oh grow up Gajeel." Levy said as she looked to her plate of snacks and scowled, "Gajeel, more cookies and milk, and make sure that it's chocolate." she ordered him.

"What, the cookies or the milk?" he asked her.

"BOTH, NOW MOVE IT, I'M STARVING!" she yelled out.

"Y-YES MA'AM RIGHT AWAY!" the scared dragon slayer yelled out. HEY, he did not want to sleep on the couch again.

The guys of course snickered at Gajeel's plight, but a look from the females shut them up quickly.

** and his friends always saw the good in him, even if he did not see it or if he deserved such kindness.**

**"Wendy you don't know how much it means to me to hear such words from you. But I have not earned the right to hear those words. But I hope from this point on to become worthy of hearing them from you." he said as he brought her into a hug that she happily returned.**

**The two stayed in that embrace until Wendy moved to ask her next question.**

**"Tou-chan, what happened to Grandeeney and the other dragons? They all disappeared 14 years ago. You must know something."**

"Oof, this must be a hard one to answer." Sting winced.

"No kidding, you don't just earn the moniker Dragon King of Apocalypse over nothing." Cobra said.

"Actually, the answers will all be given through the next couple chapters." RDK Wendy spoke.

"Oh, well that's nice." Rogue said.

**Naruto flinched at the question. Something that Wendy noticed.**

**"Why do you do that? When Natsu asked you the same question, I saw you flash through a myriad of emotions. You got angry, then sorrowful, and finally shame. Tou-chan. What happened?"**

**Naruto pinched his nose and released a heavy sigh. Something that was becoming a regular thing, ****"Wendy, what happened to the other dragons was something that I did not wish nor did I want. They were my friends. My family. But what happened was unavoidable regardless of what I or anyone else did."**

**Wendy bit her lip and asked the question she was dreading, ****"Did you kill them? Are they dead? Are Grandeeney, Igneel, and Metalicana dead?" ****Wendy asked in fear. Naruto felt his heart shatter at his daughter's face, but pressed on.**

**"Wendy what happened was not what I wanted to happen. But honestly, I don't know. I know what I did to them, but I have no idea where they are. I did not kill them. At least, not exactly. I honestly don't know where they are. That is the honest truth." Which was true. He did harm them, technically killed them, but they escaped and he has no clue where exactly they went. He has a possible theory, but he was not gonna give her false hope to have it crushed later on.**

"Can you please explain Zeref. I know what we heard from Grandeeney about Acnologia tearing the dragon's spirits from their bodies, but e never did get a full explanation." Wendy said.

"Dragon Slayer Magic is as versatile as it is powerful. I haven't heard of this before. I know that the magic as created to fight dragons, but to tear the spirit from the body is not something I have heard of. I'm sorry." the Black wizard said honestly.

"So he know's where the dragon's are in this story?" Natsu asked.

"He said he might know, not that he does." Gajeel said.

"Dammit!" Natsu cried out.

**"So there's a chance she's still alive somewhere?"**

**"Like I said. That is a maybe. I can't guarantee it nor deny it." Wendy sighed. It was not the answer she wanted, but it was better than nothing, ****"Now Wendy what were you doing here? I sensed your magical energy here, but I have no idea why."**

**Wendy then explained how her guild had dropped in ranking to being the lowest in Fiore. They learned about Grand Magic Games, and how it was the quickest way to reach the top again in no time. It was gonna occur in three months, which was plenty of time to get ready for the games. They came here to train, and enjoy some quality. She explained they had made some progress, she even managed to do the Sky Drill after just a few days, something that made her father swell in pride. She then explained the whole sake incident, something he scolded for doing and reminding himself to get the other members for their stupidity for allowing Wendy to drink. She then explained how she went to get some ice cream, before she came back to find out that her team along with Juvia and Levy left through some celestial magic.**

**"Now I am just waiting for them to return. I wonder what's taking so long." she was getting slightly worried that her friends had not return. Naruto just face-palmed at the stupidity of not only her friends, but the Celestial Spirit King's antics.**

"This should be interesting. I'm still curious as to how he knows that guy." RDK Wendy said.

"I find it amazing that he knows the guy period." the regular Wendy questioned.

"Probably met him sometime during the Dragon King Festival." Erza surmised.

_**'If it weren't for the fact I am friends with that baka-clover king, I would beat him for his pranks. Now I have to break the ice with Wendy.' **_**he thought to himself, ****"Wendy I hate to say it, but I don't think you will be seeing your friends any time soon." Wendy looked worried and asked what did he mean. ****"Wendy after I left you in your room, I checked the area and sensed the celestial magic. But the thing is that specific residual magic led to the Celestial Spirit World. The issue is that time moves different in the Celestial World compared to Earthland."**

**Wendy titled her head in confusion. "How different is time between the dimensions?" she asked curious at how different the dimensions worked relative to one another.**

"I hate that this actually happened to us." Lucy scowled.

"So much time we could have used to train, gone in the blink of a eye." Natsu sighed.

"Sucks to be you then." Gajeel said.

"At the time, yeah it did." Gray said.

**Naruto sighed before he dropped the bomb.**

**"Well one day in the Celestial World is equal to three months in Earthland." Wendy just froze.**

**"What?"**

**"I said you won't be seeing your friends for three months, which is about the time the GMC will commence."**

**Wendy just stared with a blank, hollow stare. Naruto got worried and snapped his fingers in front of Wendy.**

**"Wendy?"**

**"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" she screamed, ****"You mean to tell me all that planning has gone down the toilet! What am I supposed to do?! I can't get stronger on my own?!" she continued to vent in a cloud of sorrow.**

**Naruto just looked at the spectacle of his daughter, while getting a sense deja vu from himself and his queens.**

**It was kinda of scary.**

"I would imagine so." the daughter of the Dragon King stated.

"Did you make that up yourself or was that a quote?" Lily asked her.

"No comment."

**"Wendy. I believe I have a proposition for you." This got the attention of the bluenette girl, ****"One of the reasons I came here was to ask you something."**

**"What did you want to ask me?"**

**"Would you like me to train you?" Wendy eye's widen.**

"That's so not fair!" Natsu cried out.

"Lucky little shrimp." Gajeel scowled.

"You got to be kidding me." Sting said blankly.

"Saw that coming a mile away." Rogue spoke.

"Well, I can't say I feel no jealousy because that would be a lie." Laxus sighed out to himself.

"Training from a person of his caliber would indeed bear imppresive results." Zeref told himself.

**"Really? You would really train me?" Naruto nodded.**

**"Yes my dear, I want to train you to be the best you can be. I plan to work on your dragon slayer magic. I also have some offensive spells to give you some variety in combat. Sky dragons may not be the best when comes to combat, but I believe I can make it up by teaching you drive mode and maybe even dragonforce."**

**Wendy had stars in her eyes and was right in front of her father.**

**"Really?!"**

**"Yes I swear." Wendy then breathed before looking at Naruto seriously, which made him raise an eyebrow.**

**"If I agree I have some conditions that you must swear to uphold. Can you promise me that?" Naruto looked at her seriously, wondering what could she be thinking, but decided he needed to do this to gain her trust.**

**"I swear a blood oath to the dragons, that I will uphold your conditions regardless of how insane or ridiculous the condition is." He swore seriously as thunder boomed in the clear, confusing several people on the beach. Wendy was shocked at how far her father would go, but decided to keep going and raised five fingers.**

"And yes, he's serious about it." RDK Wendy said before anyone could ask her.

"Ok, you have to explain how that works because we have nothing like that here." Lucy told her.

"Maybe later." Erza spoke up.

**"First you don't hold back or show any mercy to me. If I am going to be strong I need you to push me to my limits and beyond. I am tired of being weak, and right now you're the only one that can help me get stronger. ****Second, you tell me everything about yourself. And I mean everything. From the day you were born to your connection with Zeref and Master Mavis. ****Third, I want you to tell me about my biological kaa-chan. I deserve to know more about her, and what happened to her. I can't really remember all the stories you used to tell me. You are the only one that can tell me about her."**

**"Fourth, I want to know what happen between you and the dragons. What turned you into the so-called monster that the world knows you as. ****Finally, I want to spend time with you. Not as teacher and student, but as father and daughter. I want to have some time to know you and have some precious memories with my tou-chan."**

"Honestly, those aren't that bad considering she could ask for more." Mira said.

"Meh, I was only concerned about the things that stood out the most." the girl of interest said.

**Naruto looked down contemplating the requests. The requests were simpler than he expected, but they were gonna be opening wounds he desperately tried to forget, but he couldn't back out now. Some skeletons were gonna come out and he needed to accept it. He looked up at his daughter with unwavering eyes, ****"I swear to uphold those conditions to the best of my ability. You have my word as a dragon."**

**Wendy nodded before beaming a smile at him that made him chuckle.**

**"Alright." Naruto said as he stood up and looked at the dark horizon.**

**"Go pack your stuff and we can-" he didn't even finish before Wendy bolted to her hotel room to get her belongings. It took her less than five minutes to get her things, leave a letter for her friends, and come back to the beach. Naruto had to wonder if Wendy inherited Minato's Hiraishin in her blood. He shook his head in amusement. ****He lifted his arm forward and a black and violet portal opened in front of the duo.**

"Please explain just what the heck that as?" Lucy asked, "Some kind of portal or something?" she asked.

"You'll see." was the response.

Mavis had stars in her eyes, the portal to another dimension was so cool!

**He looked at his daughter.**

**"Ready?" she nodded.**

**"Let's go!" and the two entered the portal and it disappeared into the night as if it was never there.**

**[Unknown Location]**

**When Wendy gets her bearing, she sees herself surrounded in a forest. However she noticed something is odd with the vegetation around her. The grass was a dark green color, the trees were black in color covered in blood, red leaves, and the bushes were also of similar color. She then looked up to see that the sky was not night time anymore, but was now a blood red sky. She could even see blue and yellow lightning soaring through the sky. Even the air tasted differently. It was heavier, and had an odd flavor to it. Overall she was getting odd vibes from her surroundings. Where had her father taken her?**

"No?" Lucy asked.

"Not yet." RDK Wendy sighed out. Her sister figure was just to excitable about this.

**She jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks to see her father looking at her.**

**"I can see that the environment is having an effect on you. When it's your first time visiting, this place can be overwhelming in a sense" he said.**

**"Tou-san, where have you taken me?"**

**Naruto then looked forward with a sense of nostalgia in his eyes, ****"This place is a special to me and several dragons, it's called the Bloody Forest for the unique coloring of the vegetation. Its one of my favorite places to come to within the Makai."**

"Makai, I don't think I've heard of that place before." Erza said.

"Nor would you, it is actually a very remote place that only a select few can ever hope to reach in their lifetime as a living being." Zeref said seriously.

"Amazing." Lucy said with wide eyes.

**Wendy was frozen when she heard that, ****"D-did you say M-Makai?" She asked. Naruto nodded.**

**"Yes. Makai, Demon World, Underworld, Netherworld, Niflheim, Reverse World, Helheim, Distortion World, and more commonly, Hell. All of these names represent a specific area and when you take all these places together, you get the 'hell' of this world. This place is one of many ruled by the death dragon, Giratina. Most dragons use this place to isolate themselves so they can train themselves without having to worry about collateral damage to unsuspecting victims in the vicinity. Only dragons or EXTRAORDINARY mages are capable of finding it and actually get in, and the number of mages that know about this place is very small. I guess you could call it our version of Tenrou."**

"Lucky." Natsu huffed.

"Oh just wait, if you think that's cool you'll hate what you hear next." RDK Wendy smirked.

**Wendy looked around in complete awe and wonder. She never thought that the so-called original homeland of demons/devils would be controlled by the dragons. Then again she remembered that Grandeeney said that the dragons were one of the first beings born from within the universe and they mold it into what it is today. So it's not too surprising one of them took refuge in hell as their domain.**

**"Tou-san, why did you bring me here?" She asked. Naruto smirked.**

**"I brought you here for our little training camp for several reasons. One is so we will not be interrupted by anyone. Like I said this place is really isolated from anyone or anything, so the odds of meeting someone here is really unlikely. Meaning we can go all out with our training. Most importantly, like the Celestial Spirit World, time flows differently here. However, it's opposite to how the Celestial Spirit World works. One day in Earthland is equal to four days here. So training for three months is equivalent to one year here."**

"WHAT, THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!" Natsu cried out.

"YOU GET TO TRAIN FOR A ENTIRE YEAR?!" Gray hollered out.

"HUH, HOW DOES THAT WORK?!" Erza yelled out.

"Told you." the blue haired girl said.

**Wendy was seeing stars. This was a perfect chance to really buckle down and train her butt off. Plus she will have someone that will push her to her limits, and truly make her strong.**

**"So how is this training regiment going to work?" Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment.**

**"First I will evaluate your skills. After I see all of your techniques, I will know how to train you. However, I already have some fields that I will work with you on."**

**Wendy looked curiously at her father.**

**"What exactly will you help me in?" She asked.**

**"Well as I said, one of the things that I want to help you in is with your dragonslayers magic. Specifically drive mode and possibly dragon force. Since sky dragon slayer magic is not really combat heavy, I will help you get more offensive magics for you to use along with the transformations. In the physical aspects, I will help improve your speed, physical strength, sensory capabilities, and finally your hand-to-hand combat so you have something to fall back to if you don't have any magical power available to you." Wendy nodded seeing the logic in her father's ideas. But then she felt the hairs at the back of her neck rise in fear at the very sadistic and evil smile on Naruto's face.**

**"But make no mistake my chibi-hime. I WILL make you train to the ground. You will sweat. You will bleed. You will cry. And I will laugh. You will know pain. I WILL make sure of that." Naruto said chuckling evilly.**

The readers couldn't help but shiver as they heard this.

Lucy looks to the young Wendy from the story, "Please tell me it wasn't as bad as it sounded?" she asked.

RDK Wendy shivered, "It was worse." she whispered out.

"Oh darn." Lucy whimpered.

**Wendy was now wondering what she had gotten herself into. She gulped before staring back defiantly.**

**"I am not afraid, tou-san." She said with conviction.**

**To her horror, her father's sinister smile seemed to increase even more, and it began to get worse as he began to chuckle evilly.**

**"You will be, my daughter. You...WILL...Be."**

**He replied chuckling evilly even more.**

**Yup Wendy was definitely wondering what she had gotten herself into.**

"And that's the end of the chapter." Laxus said as he closed the book.

"Who's gonna read next?" Mavis asked excitedly.

"Here Shodai-sama, I'll read it." Erza said as she held her hand out for the book. As she took the book, a new light shined brightly causing people to groan in annoyance.

"Ugh, seriously, ho's coming this time?" Laxus demanded.

"How man times are e going to be blinded like this?" Happy asked.

As the light died don, everyone felt their hearts stop. This immense power, the blonde hair. It was all simple signs that showed that, Naruto D. Marvell had arrived. The blonde looked around in confusion, "Uh this isn't my room..." he said in confusion.

"Tou-san, over here." his daughter called out.

Naruto turned to face his daughter, however as he was turning, his eyes landed on the one person many had forgotten he held a vendetta against and his eyes turned to slits, _"YOU!" _he yelled out loudly, _"YOU DARE SHOW YOURSELF TO ME, ZEREF DRAGNEEL!?" _he roared out as his power exploded from his body.

Oh boy, this wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**Ok, so I initially wanted to bring Naruto in around the time he entered the GMG but I think this ill help us better as Naruto is better at explaining things as they happen rather than after they happen. I apologize if you thought I as going to bring Hinata in this chapter, but fear not she makes an appearance soon.**

**1 I don't know how long Gildarts lasted, but I know for a fact it was easily over the initial 3 minutes that was written so I am assuming that he lasted longer than we thought. The fact that the actual Acnologia fought Fairy Tail for well over 15 minutes in the show without using 'half as much power' as the time he fought Gildarts shows just how long the man fought. So I made up my own time limit while also using the time limit that Medrick1317 used together. Puts a twist on things.**

**Now on a new note, I may or may not update any of my other stories until sometime after the New Year (2020 for the win whoot whoot) so please don't expect anything until after and if I do post anything it'll be because I managed to get off my butt to do it.**

**Now before I go, leave a #SHINOBIALLIANCE if you wish for me to write a Shinobi Alliance Reading RDK so that I can even it out on both sides. **

**OK, now leave me a nice long Review and Favorite so I know you all looked at the chapter, please and thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AND I AM BACK! Now before I get to the chapter, somebody actually said there is someone else that is doing a reading version of RDK (And last I checked I was doing both Shinobi Alliance and the Fairy Tail Reading.) So unless I'm mistaken, how do you confuse me with myself?! I'm the one doing both, I only stopped because of the holidays and stuff! **

**Anyways, enjoy**

**(If you recognize this reference from Naruto slamming Zeref around, you're amazing)**

* * *

_Last time: __As the light died down, everyone felt their hearts stop. This immense power, the blonde hair. It was all simple signs that showed that, Naruto D. Marvell had arrived. The blonde looked around in confusion, "Uh this isn't my room..." he said in confusion._

_"Tou-san, over here." his daughter called out._

_Naruto turned to face his daughter, however as he was turning, his eyes landed on the one person many had forgotten he held a vendetta against and his eyes turned to slits, "YOU!" he yelled out loudly, "YOU DARE SHOW YOURSELF TO ME, ZEREF DRAGNEEL!?" he roared out as his power exploded from his body._

_Oh boy, this wasn't going to be pretty._

* * *

Yukino could feel the tears in her eyes, "We're doomed. We can't stand up to the black wizard or the dragon king as we are, we just don't compare." she stuttered out.

Sting could feel his heart drop, "How do you fight the one person death doesn't want?" he asked him.

Naruto looked at the murmuring children of the Fairy Tail and snorted as he returned his gaze to the black haired immortal, "Why fear somebody that is scared of death when I, Acnologia, stand before you?" he stated.

Zeref chuckled, "Well Acnologia, why don't we put that to the test and see if you can keep your word. Or are you scared to fight against me?" he asked him.

Naruto crouched down and growled, "Like hell I am." he responded as he jumped into the air at his most hated enemy.

Zeref hadn't expected this so when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him, he was suddenly grabbed by the throat by the blonde man and was pulled along with Naruto before he found himself being slammed into a cliff with a explosion of rock and dust.

Grabbing the hand that was wrapped around his throat he then broke it's hold on his neck before he kicked Naruto off of him. In pure speed bursts the two flew through the air using their magic. One streak of magic was black as the darkest lacquer while the other was a golden streak of light. Jet felt his eyes widen in shock. There was no magic with their movements, only the magic used to keep them in the air.

What everyone was witnessing was a fight using pure speed. The two streaks moved around and collided. Within the collision Naruto and Zeref had their fists pressed against each other as a powerful blast erupted from the clash.

Streaking away once again they circled around and clashed once more. Once more a powerful blast erupted from their clash. Here Naruto and Zeref had their legs blocking each other as they tried to knock the others head off their shoulder's, which they could easily do with their power.

Once more they blitzed away and circled overhead before they clashed once more, this time with their fists buried into the other's cheek.

Flashing away they clashed again as they simply spun around. Naruto held his forearm up as Zeref aimed a kick at his head where he blocked it.

Flashing away once more they collided once more where Naruto managed to grab Zeref as he shoved his hand through his chest.

Spinning through the air a couple times they crashed into the ground with Zeref laying under Naruto as the blonde gripped his soul within his chest, "Do you feel it Zeref? The unwanted call of death comes for you, comes for me, comes for all that draw breath." he stated as his arm glowed blue in color.

However, Zeref is fast and he removes Naruto's hand from his chest and kicks the dragon king away from him. Snarling, Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the Black Wizard once again and grabbed him around the throat as he then vanished only to appear beside a wall where he slammed the man into it forming a crater. With a roar the blonde Dragon King spun round and smashed him into another section where a crater appeared the as well. A leap and he then came down as he slammed the former Black Wizard down into the ground. Not hesitating he grabbed Zeref by the ankle and lifted him up overhead and slammed him down into the ground forming a small crater.

Not stopping he once more raised the black haired an overhead and brought him around and slammed him down again. With a kick he sent the dark wizard flying off through the large television screen before he appeared above him and slammed his head down into the hard floor cratering it. Zeref quickly got up, but had to catch his breath as Naruto slammed his fist into his gut deeply. With a snarl, Naruto smashed his elbow down as hard as he could into his back while raising his knee and striking him in the chest that sent him slamming into yet another wall. Reaching down he grabbed Zeref by the foot and proceeded to slam him to and fro into the ground in a sick twisted game of whack the mole with Zeref acting as the hammer and the ground being the mole he wished to hit.

Again and again and again he slammed him down into the ground and brought him up until finally he slammed him down and let him go and looked on as he saw the black wizard laying in a hole in pain as he couldn't move. He lifted his arm up as his forearm transformed into its dragon form. "I've waited a long time for this." Naruto drawled out gladly, oh how he had been so desperately waiting to do this.

"Naruto please stop! I know you are upset at him, but this isn't the Zeref that you know." Mavis exclaimed as she couldn't watch anymore.

Naruto growled as he turned to her. "I already figured that out the moment I arrived here." He turned back to the black mage. "But that changes nothing. Zeref is still Zeref, and I decided long ago that no matter which one it was, he would still die."

"Please let him go, Naruto." Mavis pleaded. Naruto growled as his body was covered in a black and blue magical aura. The world around him shook and trembled as the Dragon King begun to unleash his unfathomable power.

"Tou-san." RDK Wendy called out. The blonde dragon slayer turned to his eldest daughter. "I know you have your vendetta against Zeref and all, but this is not the time and place for it. Save that anger when you see our Zeref."

For a solid minute, there was silence as Naruto stares at the two before turning back to the mage below him. Zeref was looking up with fearful, yet understanding. He knew this beating was a long time coming and accepted it. Naruto sighed, "Maybe you're right. This one seems to have earned his bloody lesson." Naruto finally said. He lowered his arm as his aura disappeared. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief they did not realize they were holding, "However..."

SQUISH!

Zeref released a painful gurgle as Naruto's forearm pierced his chest. Naruto gave the black mage a dark, sadistic smirk, "While I have no intention of beating you or trying to kill you as your immortality would make any of my attempts redundant, I still want to make you suffer. I promised MY Mavis that I wanted your corpse wedged between my claws. Not a blood oath, but something I swore I wanted to do to you when I had you at my mercy. Now while this not exactly what I wanted, it's still satisfying to see you groan in pain. Its music to my ears. Step out of line, and I might just finish what I had started here, Black Wizard."

Naruto retracted his arm as Zeref fell back into the crater with a painful moan. Mavis quickly went to his side. Mavis gave a quick glance at Naruto. She was worried that Naruto went too far, but he did restrain himself for her sake and she was grateful for that. She looked over his injuries as they were covered in a green aura. Zeref blinked as he sat up to see his injuries are gone. He looked up to see Naruto looking at him, "Don't ever say I never did anything for you. You're off the hook...for now anyway. Let's just hope I won't need to blow off steam as you'll be my punching bag." Naruto gave him a fanged smirk as he turned and walked away.

Naruto snorted, "Puny god." he told Zeref while dusting his hands off. The wizards couldn't help but gulp at the brutality the blonde displayed as he pummeled Zeref into the ground. It made them not only remember that this was in fact another version of the Black Dragon of Apocalypse, but this was a man who did not look like he played around when he said he was going to do something. He had stopped as Mavis had asked him, but he had also kept his promise of beating Zeref to a pulp. That as just terrifying to them. Naruto cleared his throat, "So, who's reading this book." Naruto said as he took a seat beside his beloved daughter.

Erza gulped as she raised her hand, "I-I am." she said.

Naruto motioned for her to start, "Then please, by all means, begin." he told her.

**Chapter 7: A father's past**

**WHAM!**

**"AGH!" Wendy grunted as she skidded across the ground. She was panting heavily from the workout her father was giving her. Her dress was in tatters, she had several cuts and bruises all over her, and she was bleeding from several places around her body. If she were to look around, she could see her blood spilled all around the training field they were using. Wendy was currently in a spar with her father as the last part of her workout for the day. Though 'workout' would be a HUGE understatement for the regiment he created for her. When Naruto said he would make her suffer, he was NOT joking. The schedule he created was really something only the devil himself could create.**

"Isn't this the time I was training you in the Makai for those silly wizard games?" Naruto asked his daughter.

"Yeah, and roughly the time where I am starting to meet the standard as a dragon slayer as well." RDK Wendy smiled as her father nodded in approval.

**Her schedule went as follows:**

**5-5:30 am: Wake up, have breakfast, and do warm up exercises.**

**5:30-6:30 am: Ten laps around the perimeter they trained in.**

**7:30-9:30 am: Dodge rocks or other projectiles as they were thrown at her.**

**9:30-10:30 am: Climbing up jacked walls, while dodging projectiles.**

**10:30-11:00 am: Lunch break.**

**11:30-12:30 pm: Balancing on her hands, or feet on tiny platforms.**

**12:30-3:30 pm: Working on her flexibility and acrobatics.**

**3:30-6:30 pm: Magical Control, Magical Reserve training, and finally creating and practicing new attacks.**

**6:30-9:30 pm: Heavy sparring against her father.**

**9:30-10:30 pm: Dinner, and finally some relaxation, and then sleep.**

"That's honestly not a bad training schedule." Natsu said aloud.

"Hm, I could use this." Gajeel said with a grin.

"MANLY TRAINING!" Elfman cried out.

"WILD!" member's of Quatro Cerberus called out.

RDK Wendy looked at her friends, "Uh, not with him!" she said pointing to her father.

"And what is so bad about training with me?"

"You're a slave driver that what!"

"I'm not that bad." Naruto defended himself huffing.

**Needles to say, the first few days were utter HELL for the poor little dragonslayer. Her father was a real sadistic monster and he had no problem showing it to her.**

**He said he would not hold back and push her to the edge, and oh BOY was he proving he would keep that promise. She sweat, she bleed, and she cried as she was cut, bruised, and had her bones broken. That was the daily routine for the last few months. Despite all that she preserved throughout all of it and kept pushing herself harder. No matter how hard she was pushed down, she would stand back up again and challenge her father once more.**

**"Wendy." a voice called.**

**She looked up to see her father relax from his fighting stance.**

**"You can relax. We're finished for the day."**

"Yeah, that still makes me nervous." RDK Wendy shivered.

"What does?" Erza asked.

"You'll see."

**Wendy sighed before clasping on the ground, exhausted. Naruto walked over to see the poor girl was already sleep due to her exhaustion. Naruto couldn't help but look at his daughter with pride. While he did not pull his punches, he was worried he was pushing Wendy too far. However, he was surprised by the sheer determination that his daughter showed him. No matter how hard he hit her, she just got back up, and was ready for more punishment. Honestly he couldn't be more proud. While she lacked the strength of a dragon, she made it that up by having the heart of one.**

"Indeed. She never gave up no matter how harsh I became during her training." Naruto said proudly, "She gets it from me." he said factually.

"Yeah, but you could have been a bit gentler training me." the young girl said.

"You said you wanted training, you didn't say you wanted a good time." Naruto responded.

"If it weren't for the fact he kicked Zeref's ass, I'd almost mistake him for a regular guy." Laxus muttered to Makarov as the old man agreed silently.

**Naruto then outstretched his arm with his palm opened out.**

"Hold it Erza, let me say something before all of you freak out at what comes next." RDK Wendy said.

"Ok, sure." the redhead said confused.

"Now, before all of you freak out, I'm just going to point out, that my father has several monster attributes to his body." she said.

"The story told us this, why are you repeating it?" Natsu asked.

"Not the way you think Natsu. Tou-sama can actually draw out the power of the demons that make his biology up, such as the vampire." she pointed out, "But please continue." she said waving her hand and got a shrug from the group.

** Suddenly all the blood spilled, all if of it Wendy's, began collecting into his palm until a sphere the size of a baseball was in his hand. He licks his lips in anticipation before opening his mouth and devouring the ball of blood. He sighs as the taste of cinnamon and honey went down his throat. Naruto looks down back at Wendy, and chuckles when he remembers the first time he did this in front of Wendy.**

"He's part vampire? I didn't think that one was possible." Mavis said.

"Hmph, then you do not know me." Naruto snorted.

**It was really entertaining.**

* * *

**_[Flashback to a few weeks ago]_**

**_"W-W-W-W-W-What?! How did you do that?!" Wendy asked as she saw her father drink her blood like it was just any ordinary fluid to drink. The poor girl looked like she was gonna blow a few fuses in her head._**

**_Naruto looked at her before chuckling in amusement, _****_"That's right. I haven't told what I am. Guess this is as good a time as any, I suppose." He mused to himself before refocusing on his daughter, _****_"__Remember when I told you that my biology was rather complicated when you asked if you were part dragon, because of me?"_**

"Ok, so we find out how this happened, this might be good." Sherria said smiling.

RDK Wendy shook her head, "It's just a small lesson, keep watching." she told her other best friend/girl crush.

**_Wendy nodded._**

**_"Well to answer you question from back then. The most basic way to look at me is as a hybrid. I am half-devil/demon and half dragon."_**

**_Wendy looked up in surprise. Her father was a demon dragon? That would explain why some of the books she read about her father called him a demon or monster that rose from the pits of heel. Ironic, considering where she is now. But then a thought crossed her mind, _****_"Is that why you're called the last demon from the books of Zeref? You're a Devil Dragon? Is that why you want to kill Zeref? Because he made you part demon."_**

**_Naruto just face palmed, _****_"For Kami's sake, you have one alliance with that black mage, and it sticks to you for the rest of your existence." _****_He looked at his daughter, _****_"To answer your question. Yes, Zeref was the one to turn me into a demonic dragon, and that is part of the reason I want to kill Zeref. By my reason for wanting to kill him is more of what happened after he turned me, and not the initial transformation."_**

"Ok, I can see the reason for that." Zeref muttered to himself.

"Hmph, then you best watch yourself black wizard. If you so much as even twitch a finger you will not like me." Naruto growled out.

Zeref gave a gulp and nodded, "Crystal clear." he said.

"Good, now shut up and let her read."

**_Wendy looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" Naruto sighed before looking at her sadly._**

**_"What I mean is that after I was turned into a demon, I lost all control of my body, and I became a mindless beast. This was made even worst when I went into my dragon form. I slaughtered and destroyed everything in my line of sight. Nothing was safe from my wrath. Friend or foe, it didn't matter. I killed them all. By the time I regained my senses, it was FAR too late. My brethren were all killed. My father was DEAD by my hands. My wife was gone, you had disappeared, Zeref was gone, and the dragon race was done to a trickle. The fighting did not end in a bang, but a whimper."_**

"Damn, that is a bad way for one to come to their senses." Gildarts said,

"Hmph, be glad you were not the one to experience those emotions." Naruto said.

"Believe me, I truly am." the auburn haired man said honestly.

**_Wendy looked at her father sadly, but there was one question bugging her._**

**_"Why did you do it? Why did you seek Zeref out for help? Did you just want more power?" Naruto shook his head._**

**_"No, I did not do it just for power. At the time, believe it or not, Zeref was an ally of mine and the dragons. In fact I could almost call him my friend."_**

**_Wendy's jaw just dropped in shock. "WHAT?!" Naruto nodded._**

_**"That's even more of a reason why I want to kill him. The worst thing anyone can do is to back-stab their comrade. And in my eyes, Zeref did that to me. Because of him, I was cursed with these powers. All I wanted was the power to protect you and the other dragons, but that backfired more than spectacularly. Now thinking back, I wished I had backed off when he warned me of the dangers, but I was too stubborn to listen. So I am just as much to blame as he is." Naruto stated huffing in annoyance. Blame it on man's pride for his ability.**_

"This is also true." Naruto sighed, "My own pride would not allow me to heed the advice that had been offered and due to my stubbornness it cost me many things."

"It's said that Pride and Jealousy are the most dangerous of sins." Makarov said.

"This is not true. Pride is the greatest sin one can have." Naruto said drawing everyone's attention, "Pride is the greatest sin simply because when you accomplish something you feel proud of the fact you did that. However that Pride becomes the sin of Wrath upon finding out you may meet somebody that can do it better. This is followed by Lust due to the fact you desire to be better than that other. This can be accounted as the potentially the greatest sin that destroys both men and gods alike. Greed is the fact you can't stand that somebody has the ability to something or has something to make them better so you desire to have that something and upon getting it you feel pride thus drawing wrath to you from that one person. The point is is that I became arrogant thinking I could take the problems of the world on my shoulders without trying to ask for help and it cost me dearly. And that is my sin to bear." Naruto stated.

"That's deep." Gajeel muttered out.

**_Wendy looked at her father in pity. All he wanted to do was protect those important to him, but all that seem to happen was that everything was taken away from him. And the sad part was that it was done by his own two hands._**

**_Wendy then asked something that had been bugging her._**

**_"Tou-chan what type of demon are you?" Naruto looked thoughtfully before answering._**

**_"Well that's just it. My 'demon' half is kinda weird." Wendy looked confused_**

**_"What do you mean?" Naruto sighed._**

**_"I mean that the 'demon' that was implanted in me did not really have a species or type. It was just an entity of darkness, and that's why it had a profound affect on me."_**

**_He saw the confused look on his daughter's face, so he elaborated._**

**_"You see Wendy darkness as a concept and as an element is old. As in ancient. It has been here since the beginning of the universe. Before the universe was born there was only darkness. So the universe was born from it. That makes it very powerful, but also very dangerous."_**

**_"The reason being that darkness is a very volatile power, and is very susceptible to negative emotions. At the time, I had a lot of anger inside of me. Anger that I had lost myself to on a number of occasions. So when the darkness 'demon' was implanted into me, while it did power up all of my abilities. It also made the bad parts of me even worse. My anger went completely out of control and I could not contain it, and you know the result."_**

"Yeah, we do." Natsu muttered before a hand smashed the top of his head.

"Silence, son of Igneel, you're not permitted to speak so brazenly." Naruto said seriously.

**_Wendy then asked why did he say his biology was rather complicated, since he sounded so simple. Naruto elaborated._**

**_"The thing is one of abilities of mine was the ability to steal and absorb souls. This gave me the ability to use the abilities of the ones I had absorbed. The thing was that the darkness 'demon' power made it so I also received some of the properties of the souls I had absorbed. Remember I have been alive for 400 years, and I have eaten a lot of souls. Not just the souls of humans and dragons, but the souls of other demons like vampires, hollows, werewolves, devils (high-level demons), incubi, succubi, etc. So I gained many of their properties and abilities. The most prominent one was probably the vampire. I think the reason behind that is because of their ability to absorb the vitality of others by drinking their blood. And the soul is considered the source of a person's vitality, and in some cultures, blood is the liquid form of a soul. This only made things worse for me, because at the time I had an unruly thirst for blood and flesh. So those similarities just made the vampire the most compatible of the demon souls I absorbed, which is probably why its powers were the ones that seem the most dominant for me to use."_**

**_Wendy nodded. So that's why he said his biology is weird. While he is part demon and dragon, the demon half is a combination of all the demons he's absorbed. And with how many souls he has probably absorbed, it is honestly surprising that the vampire was on the top, but like her father said that is probably because of the similar tastes and abilities between the two. Wendy then got a horrible idea in her head, "_****_Wait, you're not gonna use me as human blood bank, are you?" Wendy asked in frighten tone. Naruto just shook his head in amusement._**

"I believe that we have had this conversation daughter." Naruto said smirking.

"TOU-SAN!" the young maiden cried out.

**_"No, Wendy. As amusing as it would be and your blood is tasty (Wendy looked ready to faint.), I am not gonna use you as a human blood bank. I've had time to take control of such urges, and even if I couldn't control it, there are substitutes for human blood."_**

**_"Some of these substitutes include animal blood, absorbing magic, eating hot foods, and the last one being having sex with a willing female. All of these I could use to control any urge I may have for blood. But Like I said I have control over such urges."_**

**_Wendy looked confused for a minute. Naruto looked curious._**

**_"What?" he finally asked._**

**_"Tou-chan, what's sex?" she bluntly asked. Naruto looked blankly at her before laughing uncontrollably._**

"Seriously?" Cana asked smirking as the two young blue haired girls blushed deep red.

"That had to be fun to do." Makarov chuckled out. He remembered giving Laxus the talk, poor kid couldn't look at a girl without blushing in embarrassment.

"You don't know how fun it was." Naruto said grinning.

This caused his daughter to pout, "He's so mean to me." she muttered.

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh Kami, you haven't had THE TALK yet. I thought Grandeeney, your guild master, or one of the female members of your guild will tell you that."_**

**_Naruto just looked at her amusingly, which Wendy did not like that look at all._**

**_"But it seems the responsibility has fallen to little old me. This is gonna REALLY interesting."_**

**_Naruto then took great pleasure in explaining the 'birds and the bees' to his daughter._**

**_Needless to say Wendy could not look at her father for more than a few seconds before blushing into atomic levels of red for a few weeks._**

**_Like he said before. Like mother, like daughter._**

"Aww, so cute, she get's embarrassed over the talk." Gajeel said before laughing his head off.

"Ok, you're dead to me Gajeel-san." RDK Wendy said with a blank face.

"You may say that, but we all know that's a lie from he~ck." he said as he got nudged by his pregnant girlfriend.

"Uh huh, sure." she responded.

* * *

**Naruto shakes himself from his amusing flashbacks and bites into his forearm to allow his blood to spill and moved his arm so a steady flow of blood will flow into Wendy's mouth and injuries. ****Wendy would already heal thanks to her dragonslayer healing factor, his blood just helped speed the process at a much faster rate. Just another benefit of being part vampire. ****Already he could see the smaller cuts and bruises already closing and disappearing. He quickly picks her up bridal style and walks back to their camping site.**

* * *

**"...Ugh..." ****Wendy groaned, before fluttering her eyes open to see the dark skies of the Makai staring back down at her. She groggily attempts to stand up, but feels pain flare all over her body.**

**"I suggest you sit down for now. You need to let your body recover." Wendy turns to see her father by a fireplace cooking several different animals, vegetables, and herbs for their dinner. The dinner consisted of roasted ham with a side of rabbit stew with vegetables. The aroma was really intoxicating, and Wendy could feel her mouth watering as the sight of the delicious meal being cooked. ****Naruto looks up to see the hungry look in his daughter's eyes and the drool falling from her mouth. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the girl. Wendy hears this, and she turns to glare at her father.**

**"What's so funny, tou-chan?"**

**"The look on your face is priceless. You look like you could pounce on the food any second. It's rather amusing to see how that looks from the other side." Wendy pouts before looking away.**

"He's not wrong there, looks like she's about to devour everything in sight." Natsu said.

"Usually it's just you and Happy that get that kind of look, but I guess even she can turn to the dark side." Gray said.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE ICE PRINCESS!"

"YOU HEARD ME CHARCOAL BRAIN!"

"Enough, both of you sit down and be quiet or I shall make you." Naruto said causing the two to stiffen up and nod their heads as they wrapped a arm around one another and smile at him.

"Aye sir." Natsu squeaked out.

"Yes sir, I hear you." Gray said shaking.

**A few minutes later the two are enjoying their meal. Well Naruto is, Wendy was scarfing it all down like it would be the last meal she will ever have. Again Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of himself when he was Wendy's age. Wendy notices the nostalgic look in her father's eyes but ignores it for now and continues to gulp her food down before swallowing the last of it with a jug of water.**

**"*HUFF*...*HUFF*...BEST...MEAL...EVER." she gasped out.**

**"Well I appreciate the compliments to my cooking, my chibi-hime." Wendy narrowed her eyes at her father with a blush on her face.**

**"I told you not to call me that! It's embarrassing!" Naruto just looked more amused.**

**"Why though? It's true. Your young and cute, meaning your chibi. Plus you're my daughter, making you a princess in my eyes. So chibi-hime feels like an appropriate nickname for you."**

**"Tou-chan!" Wendy whined in embarrassment, while he just smiled at his daughter's antics.**

**After trading some banter, Naruto decides to make some tea to help the two calm their nerves. We now find the father-daughter duo drinking tea made from the green leaves and herbs Naruto had collected earlier.**

**The two enjoy the silence of the night, except the cackling from the fire place. Naruto notices that Wendy has been relatively quiet for a while now. Normally during this time, the two would be chatting about Wendy's life.**

**During these six months for him, he had learned a great deal about his daughter, while he was away. He learned about her life in Fairy Tail, meeting the members of Fairy Tail for the first time, the battle against the Oracion Seis, the battle with the artificial dragon (Naruto growls at that abomination), her adventures in Edolas, and finally the large scale battle between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart. To say the Dragon King was proud, would be an understatement. He was amazed that Wendy could keep up with the other mages, many being S-ranked, was nothing short of astounding. She was more skilled than he had ever been when he was her age.**

Naruto snorted, "Of course I would be proud of her for such a achievement. I would be proud of any of my children for overcoming such a foe worthy of a fight like that." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Uh dad, I'm pretty sure that would be any parent." his daughter said.

"Hmph, so what."

**"Tou-chan!" he hears someone shout, which snaps him out of his daydreams and sees that his daughter had been calling him for a while.**

**Naruto shakes his head before looking at Wendy. "Sorry I was lost in my thoughts again. What were you asking?"**

**Wendy just giggles, ****"I was asking what were you thinking about? You look like you were thinking really hard about something. Your eyes also had a nostalgic look to them, like you were remembering something."**

**Naruto smirks at her. "I was thinking about the way you were scarfing your food down, and everything you told me you've been through, it just made me remember how I use to be when I was your age."**

**"Oh, I see." Wendy said. Her mood suddenly shifting, something that makes Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. He wondered what did he say that would cause a shift his daughter's personality.**

**Wendy was looking at ground if she should say what was on her mind. Finally steeling herself she looks up her father.**

**"Tou-chan?" Wendy asked.**

**"Yes my dear?" He replies.**

**"Can you….*SIGH*...Can you tell me what you were like when you were my age? What your childhood was like?"**

"That's not something you should ask dear."Bisca said to the young sky sorceress.

"Sorry, but I was just curious.I felt like I had to know." she said.

Naruto pat his daughter on the head,"And you have every right to know. While I may not like my past telling it to you was one way to help you grow stronger." he told his daughter.

"Thanks, tou-san." RDK Wendy whispered to him.

**Wendy immediately noticed the mood around her father got very cold, and his face was full of sadness and rage. He sighed before looking down at the ground. ****"Are you sure you want to know?"**

**"Yes I do tou-chan. I want to know everything about my daddy."**

**Naruto looked up and Wendy was shocked at what she was seeing. Her father seem to have aged several hundred years right in front of her in the blink of an eye. He looked like a bitter old man that lived a life of misery and pain without a shred of hope left in his eyes.**

**"My upbringing was not a kind one, my daughter. This may change your opinion of humanity, and you may start hating your own species. Are you willing to risk it?" he asks, only to be rewarded with a determined glare from Wendy.**

**"I know that. I knew the moment I came with you that a lot of things I know would be challenged. But I want to understand you, daddy. I want to know what lead you to live the life you had. What caused you to become who you are when you came at Tenrou Island to the person training me in Hell. Nothing will change the fact that I am your daughter and you always be my father." Wendy said.**

"A very good point if I say so myself." Makarov said.

"Indeed." Zeref said only to be punched in the head by Naruto.

"No commentary from the idiot gallery." he told Zeref.

**Naruto merely smiled a sad smile before sighing and looking up into the sky.**

**"Where to begin with my life?" he asks out loud.**

**"The beginning is always a nice place to start." Wendy replies. **

"Cheeky little thing you were back then." Naruto snorted as he rubbed his daughter's head.

"Where do you think I got it from?" she asked him getting laughs from everyone

**Naruto chuckles before looking at his daughter.**

**"Well to understand my life, you must understand where I was originally from." He asks. Wendy looked curious.**

**"I am actually not from Earthland. I am originally from a different dimension." ****Wendy gasped. She never thought her father would be another world. And by the way he said it, he was not from Edolas. No being in Edolas could naturally use magic like those of Earthland, and since her father was a human before becoming a dragon, he had to have come from somewhere. So the question was where was her father's original home? ****"Well to answer the question bugging you, I am originally from a dimension called the Elemental Nations."**

"Yay, more backstory." Natsu said lazily waving his arm around.

"Natsu, I'm sure we could get through the story faster if you'd LEARN TO SHUT UP!" Makarov yelled as his head turned gigantic.

"Y-Yes master." he squeaked.

"Heh, that's what he gets." Gray snorted out.

"No comment from the strip club of one." Naruto said getting the stripper to shiver.

**"Elemental Nations?" Wendy asked. Naruto indeed.**

**"Indeed. The world was divided into counties, or nations with several smaller ones surrounding the bigger ones. The five largest ones were known as The 5 Great Nations. These were the five strongest national powers in that dimension. These nations were ruled by a Daimyo, which would be the equivalent to the kings and queens of Earthland. Each nation had a shinobi village within it, and they were the military force of each country. Shinobi were the ninjas of my world. Are with me so far?"**

**Naruto said pausing before seeing Wendy nodding, and continues,**

**"The Kage was highest rank a shinobi could achieve and were considered the strongest of the village and sometimes led said village. However there were several beings that were stronger than the Kage himself. Shinobi fought similar to mages. Unlike mages that used eternano and spells, shinobi used chakra and jutsu. The big difference is that chakra is created, maintained, and replenished within a person's body. It acts also as their life-force. So their chakra goes down to zero, then they die. Jutsu's are the shinobi equivalent to spells that are performed through a series of gestures called hand-signs. Like with magic, jutsu have various forms and can be used for a variety of attacks. Before you ask, I don't have my chakra network anymore, because it was completely combined with my magical reserves. So the two are now just one giant pool of energy. However, I have been able to replicate some of the techniques I have seen throughout my life as a shinobi using spells as a substitute for hand-signs."**

"Interesting, do you think you can show us some of these techniques?" Mavis asked excitedly.

"The story should reveal some of them in the coming future." he told her.

"Aww." she cried to herself.

**Wendy nodded, before her father continued.**

**"Now there were several beings that were stronger than the Kage. The ones that were on the top of the list were the bijuu. The Bijuu or Tailed Beasts were literally giant constructs of chakra that gained sentience. Each tailed beast is ranked by the number of tails it had and each one had their own unique personalities. There were nine tailed beasts. Shikaku, was a one tailed Tanuki; Matatabi was a two tailed cat covered in blue flames; Isobu was a three tailed armored turtle; Son Goku was a four tailed monkey; Kokou was a five tailed….beast with the body of a horse and the head of a dolphin (Wendy raises an eyebrow at this); Saiken was a six tailed slug; Chomei was a seven tailed armored beetle; Gyuki was an eight tailed octopus with an Ox's upper body, and finally Kurama the Nine-tailed fox. Kurama was the most arrogant, destructive, and most powerful of all the tailed beasts. While the others would have some neutrality with humans, Kurama outright despised almost all of humanity. There were only around six humans he may have actually respected, and out of those six, only two of them he actually cared about."**

**Naruto sighed, catching his breathe from the long explanation. Wendy just absorbed all the information she was world had some similarity to this world and yet the differences were like night and day. And the bijuu sounded like the equivalent to Earthland's dragons. She wondered what would happen if the two sides ever met. She shuddered.**

**'_On second thought I don't want to think about it. If the bijuu and the dragons ever met, the damage they could cause would destroy most, if not all of Fiore.' _She thought before asking something that bugged her.**

"I can't help but agree." Erza shivered to herself.

"Hmph, you have to admit it would be interesting to see."Naruto said.

"Meh, It might be."Cobra said in agreement.

**"Wait if that's true, where was I born? Was I born in Earthland or in the Elemental Nations?" Wendy asked generally confused. By the sound of it, she should have been born in Earthland, but where was her mother from and how did her dad get to Earthland in the first place.**

**Naruto sighed, knowing this was gonna being a bit hard to explain.**

**"Okay, pay attention, because this may get confusing." Wendy nodded.**

**"Okay, so before I came to Earthland I made a deal with a deity with the help of Kurama. This deity was none other than the Shinigami, the god of death."**

"Yeah, we heard mention of this in the earlier chapter's." Gajeel said.

"UH huh,cuz if we didn't then we'd be shocked beyond words." Jellal agreed.

**Wendy quickly paled in fright, "WHAT?!" Naruto nodded.**

**"Yupp. The deal was that Kurama would sacrifice his ability to reconstruct and allow the Shinigami to have his soul for all eternity. In exchange I get all of his powers and abilities, and be allowed another chance at life somewhere else with you. The Shinigami agreed, and froze time for a period of time. He explained that myself and your mother will spend one night in a void that would last a year, but to the outside world only a few hours would pass. So during the year we procreated, and you were the result. When your soul had developed enough to exist, The Shinigami took it and bonded it to my soul. He explained that you will continue to exist so long as I lived. If I wanted you to be born I needed to find another woman to carry and give birth to you. Kinda like a surrogate mother. I asked if the person I choose, can have some qualities added to you, and he asked why. My reason was that if anyone was gonna give birth to you, it had to be someone I trusted and loved as much as your mother. I also wanted her to have just as much a claim as your parent as your mother and myself. "**

**Naruto paused as he remembered his blonde bombshell of a wife, Anna. Kind and caring one second, but an explosive loudmouth when you get on her bad side.**

"W-Wait a minute, you're hitched to Anna-sensei?" Natsu asked in shock.

"I am pretty sure we covered this Natsu-san." RDK Wendy sighed.

"B-But, But it's Anna-sensei." he said.

**"When I arrived in Earthland, I found love again in a woman called Anna. I told Anna everything about this and myself after we had been together for quite a while and wanted to get closer. She felt it was a privilege to carry you, and was happy some of her qualities would pass on to you. That's why you hair is a brighter shade of blue than your mother's, and why you have brown eyes and not blue or lavender like me or Hinata. That all came from Anna."**

"Huh, I guess that makes sense when it is explained like that." Jura said humming in thought.

"That is why it was explained like that." Naruto sighed out to the human.

**"In a way you should be happy. You've had three amazing people to call your mother. Hinata, Anna, and finally Grandeeney. All three very special women and I could have not trusted any other woman or dragon to be your mother."**

**Wendy just looked down in thought, digesting all she heard. She was feeling very happy, but also very sad. Happy that she learned more about her mother, in fact both of them. She felt happy to know she had three loving mothers that did so much for her along with her daddy. However, she was sad because she may not be able to see any of them again.**

**But she refused to let that get her down. Her mothers would not approve of that, and she would not disappoint them! She decided something that was bugging her about the story.**

**"Tou-chan, how do you know so much about Kurama-sama? Why did he help you? You talked about him like the two of you were close friends?" She asked.**

"Not a word flame-spawn." Naruto said.

"Aw come on, I just want a repeat of the story. Can't blame me for it being so cool." Natsu said crossing his arms.

"It does not matter, you will remain silent or by the dragons I will glue your mouth shut."

**Naruto just smiled, ****"Well I know so much about him, because Kurama was sealed within me."**

**"WHAT?!" She yelled in shock.**

**"People that had a bijuu sealed within them were known as jinchuuriki. Also know as the power of human sacrifice. Jinchuuriki gained enormous reservoirs of chakra from the bijuu sealed within them. They also were able to harness and use the power of their bijuu, even being able to transform into them. However, jinchuuriki were seen as nothing more than weapons of war that the villages throws around to keep the others at bay. The jinchuuriki were also not well liked by the villagers. They saw them as the beast and not the jailor. This caused the jinchuuriki to live a very unhappy childhood and life that can leave them very unstable."**

**Wendy looked in horror at what her father was implying.**

**"A-Are you saying….." she couldn't finish as Naruto nodded.**

**"Yes I was Kurama's last jinchuuriki."**

**Wendy was shocked. If her father was the jinchuuriki to Kurama, what kind of unhappy childhood was her father forced to live.**

**"Tou-chan, what did you mean that you were the last jinchuuriki of Kurama?" She asked, but dreading the answer she will get.**

**Naruto stood up before walking over to Wendy and crouching to be at eye level with her. The intense glare was getting to Wendy, before Naruto spoke again. ****"I was getting to that. Now I plan to show you my memories to make things easier. If I told you everything, we would be here all night. I will show the beginnings of my creation, the worst day in my life, the HELL that was my childhood, my life as a shinobi, the day I was betrayed by my comrades, the day of your creation, and finally the day I died." ****Naruto closed his eyes and shouted, "Byakugan!" When he reopened his eyes that were a shining, pale white color. He then brought the middle and index fingers of his right hand up and poked Wendy's forehead. ****"Be ready, it will be a bumpy ride. Memory Share!" He shouted as his glowed brightly causing Wendy's eyes to widen and also beginning shining the same white color. Wendy saw everything through those milky eyes.**

"And trust me when I say it was anything but pleasant." RDK Wendy said.

"I believe you Wendy-san." Bacchus said sniffling.

"You better not start that crying ordeal again." Orga told him.

_**The day Minato and Kushina, her grandparents, met.**_

_**The day her father was born and he lost everything.**_

_**When the council shouted for his death.**_

_**The day he was kicked out of the orphanage and lived off the streets for years.**_

_**The days he was beaten, tortured, and violated in every way humanly possible.**_

_**His months trying to end his life and failing miserably.**_

_**The day he saved her mother, Hinata from being kidnapped, saving her from the bullies that picked on her.**_

_**His days in the academy and striving to become Hokage.**_

_**His graduation and finding someone that cared about him.**_

_**Meeting his teammates and sensei for the first time.**_

_**His first, serious mission outside the village and becoming a hero to Wave.**_

_**The invasion of the Waterfall Village.**_

_**The insanity that was the Chunin Exams, meeting Kurama, and the Invasion.**_

_**His battle against Shukaku.**_

_**His search for the next Hokage, Tsunade.**_

_**His mission protecting the actress, Kyouki.**_

"I feel like there is more to that story than what is said." Jellal said.

"And you will never know what happened." Naruto said.

"Should I be worried that I have other siblings?" RDK Wendy asked.

"No, nothing like that." Naruto immediately rebuked his daughter.

_**The battle to get his renegade teammate back.**_

_**The last betrayal against him.**_

_**His time in jail, awaiting his impending execution.**_

_**Wendy's mother coming to visit him and her confession to him.**_

_**The deal he made with Kurama and the Shinigami.**_

_**The fox giving his power to Naruto and Hinata.**_

_**The time Wendy was conceived (Wendy blushed to atomic levels, but thankfully did not need to see everything to get the point).**_

_**The day he was executed and set on fire, but mocked them up until he was turned to ash.**_

_**Finally after what seemed like hours, only minutes passed really, the spell ended and the two returned to reality.**_

"Kinda cool that so little time passed for such a memory viewing. I assume it took you some time to perfect such a technique?" Mavis asked.

"Yes, roughly ten years. It took many trial and errors to get it right." Naruto said.

"That's pretty amazing if I say so myself." Ultear said in agreement.

**Naruto looked to see Wendy's head down, but still seeing the waterfall of tears that had fallen and soaked her dress and cheeks.**

**Wendy had cried so much during that ordeal. She cried so much that her eyes could no longer shed tears, all that was left was the loud sobbing and shaking of her body. Never in her life had she seen something so disturbing.**

**While some events were rushed over, she still got the point that her father was trying to get across. That his life was LITERALLY HELL. But the thing that kept bugging her was why? ****Why did her father have to suffer so much? Why did he have to suffer for the greed of that masked bastard? How could the village treat such an innocent child so violently? ****It made no sense to her. She now knew why her father gave her that warning in the beginning. She could feel a great deal of hatred toward that village. No amount of reason would ever change her view on those humans, she knew that. They did not deserve any forgiveness from her anyone else.**

**They were mostly all trash like her father said.**

**Before wallowing anymore, she decided to give her father a response to those memories.**

**Naruto was expecting a lot of responses, but he did not expect Wendy to tackle him into a bear hug. He blinks before looking down to see her giving him the hardest bear hug the young mage could muster. He then heard her muttering something through the sobbing.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"I'm sorry."**

"Uh why is she apologizing so much?" Sting asked.

"It is actually just after this bit here." RDK Wendy said.

"Oh ok."

**Naruto was perplexed. Why was she apologizing. He cupped her cheeks. And lifted her head so she was looking at her.**

**"Wendy why are you apologizing?" he asked, and watched her sniff, before Wendy responded.**

**"Because I forced you to relive such awful memories. I caused you so much pain, just for my selfish desires."**

**"Wendy, it's only fair based on our-"**

**"Nothing about your childhood or life was FAIR!" Naruto was taken back by the outburst.**

**"YOU should have never suffered like that. The Sandaime and the others did barely anything to help you. Hell the people of the slums, the Ichiraku people, and my mother did more for you than most of the villagers. Yet you stayed loyal to them. They threw everything at you, and you kept moving forward. Why? Why did you keep trying to remain loyal to them? I just don't understand."**

**Naruto sighed, knowing his daughter would react something like this.**

"She does have a excellent point." Makarov said.

"I know." Naruto said.

**"Wendy where would I have gone? I had no one and nowhere to go. If I left I would have been chased until I was brought back. I thought if I became Hokage they would look up to me, it was my last ray of hope for the village. I thought I could finally be loved. But that died the day I was imprisoned when I brought their Uchiha back."**

**The two remained in silent embrace with Wendy sobbing into his chest, ****"Tou-chan, do you hate me?" Wendy asked.**

**Naruto's eyes widen before looking at Wendy in shock.**

**"What?"**

**"*Sniff*...Do you hate me? Do you hate that I remind you so much of Hinata-okaa-sama and Anna-kaa-san? Is that one of the reasons why you stayed away from? Because I reminded you too much of them? Do you regret having me?"**

**SLAP!**

"Holy crap, he actually slapped her?!" exclaimed Juvia

"I honestly didn't expect him to do that." Gray said honestly.

"Huh, so he does have parenting skills." Cobra said.

"Dude, not cool." Racer said.

**Wendy received the shock of her life when Naruto smacked her across the face.**

**Wendy remained still like a statue until she was brought into a tight hug by Naruto.**

**"Listen to me Wendy. I am only going to say this once, so you better listen. YES I miss your mother. I wish I could be with both of them right now. But I NEVER, repeat, EVER would regret having you. You are proof that Hinata's and my love for another was real. You were one of the reasons I stayed sane during many of my dark days. You were my light that kept from going completely mad in the darkness like your mothers did before. I love you, Wendy Marvell. And no matter what happens I always will. You are my beloved daughter, and that will never change. I swear to the dragons (cue lightning) to that."**

"Aww how sweet." some of the girls cooed

**Wendy remained shell shocked before burying her face into his chest and gripping him harder in the hug she was trapped in. She began chanting "Thank you" over and over again while Naruto just held her until she dozed off from physical and mental exhaustion.**

**Naruto carried her to her sleeping bag for the night. As he laid down he heard her say one last thing.**

**"I promise to erase all your saddens, Tou-chan. And make you the happiest dragon that has ever lived. I swear that to you."**

**Unbeknownst to Wendy, Naruto smiled a small smile at his daughter and gave her a kiss on her head.**

**"You already have Wendy. You already have."**

**Naruto was about to dose off, but noticed an odd seal on Wendy's abdomen.**

**Curious, He touches the seal and pours magical energy into. There's a flash of light that blinds the dragon king.**

"This part is important so best pay attention." Naruto said.

* * *

**Naruto blinks. When he gets his bearings, he sees he is in the middle of a vast meadow filled with numerous flowers. He could see a lake in the far distance. To his left was a hill with a large tree standing on the top. The skies were a clear crystal blue.**

**Naruto recognized this place immediately.**

**_'Wendy's inner world. It's been so long since I have been here, roughly 480 years since the last time I went inside here.'_**

**"I never thought that I would meet you here of all places, Naruto."**

**Naruto froze when he heard that voice.**

**He recognized it almost anywhere. That sweet, gentle voice. He turned to see a dragon.**

**This dragon's biology seem closer to a bird's. It had a feathery body like a bird's and was covered in pure white feathers. It had two wings with three fingers on top of said wings. It had three sets of talons that were sharp but gentle like a bird. Her skull was flat and also covered in feathers. She had three smooth tails. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue.**

**'Beautiful as always.' He mused.**

**"It's good to see you Naruto."**

**"It's good to see you as well….Grandeeney."**

_"WHAT?!"_ Wendy exclaimed in shock.

"Wait, why is there a dragon inside of her? I thought they had simply vanished." Makarov said.

"And that too, shall be answered in the future." Naruto said, "In fact the next chapter holds more answers than any of you realize. Hand me the book." Naruto said.

* * *

**And that is a wrap. LIKE/FAVORITE and REVIEW/COMMENT and I shall see you all later**


	8. Chapter 8

**AND I AM BACK! Enjoy this new chapter cuz I decided to make this extra special for you guys. And for those asking why the dragon slayer's were surprised, you have to understand that they didn't know that the dragon's were inside them beforehand and thus hearing him saying a dragon's name is in all honesty a shock. Anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto cleared his throat, "Let me be frank, I honestly did not think this would be in here." he said.

"Yeah, you still got to answer that question dad." his daughter said.

"All in due time." Naruto responded.

**Chapter 8 The Chat between the Sky and the Apocalypse**

**Naruto just continued to stare at the Sky Dragon Queen, Grandeeney. He had not seen the giant fluff of cloud for close to 500 years along with Igneel and the other dragons that had taken a dragon slayer. The last image he had of her was his claw as it ripped her magic, more specifically her soul, right out of her body just like he did to the other dragons. Like he did to his father. He murdered his family, and the sickening truth was that part of him enjoyed it as he continued to rip into them. Now as he stands in front of one of the dragons he was closest to; he doesn't know where to begin.**

"At least he knows when he has messed up." Natsu said to his version of Wendy.

"And he's honest about it too." she responded to the pink haired flame spouter.

**As if reading his mind, Grandeeney just smiled kindly towards him. "Now Naruto, please don't tell me you still blame yourself for what happened to me and the other dragons? You really should stop trying to carry the weight of the war, and the world itself on your shoulders. It's not healthy for you. Plus It just makes you seem like a stereotypical emo as you well put it." she remarked as if she was scolding a child.**

"I am not a emo." Naruto growled at the book.

"Oh trust me, you were a brooder dad." RDK Wendy said giggling.

"Don't even think about starting that or I'll put you through a training regime so terrifying that it makes what you went through with me in Makai look like a Summer Camp child." the dragon king said.

**Naruto just grew a very sour look from what he was called.**

**"I told you to never call me an emo! The word is taboo for me to ever be called or become that! I have seen enough of that shit in my lifetime from people around me, and I refuse to become like that Uchiha or Zeref for that matter!" Naruto growled out.**

**Grandeeney just narrowed her eyes in annoyance.**

**"And I thought I told you to never to swear, curse, or use profanities in my presence! I specifically remember Anna, Irene, and myself drilling into your head that you must show proper manners and etiquette's to your elders."**

**Naruto just smirked evilly "Oh, so you are old now? Then does that mean I can call you granny now?"**

"I'm surprised you're still alive after calling her that." Zeref said.

SMASH

"Shut up Black Wizard, your commentary is unwanted." Naruto said smashing Zeref's head into the ground using a fist of blue energy.

"Can you stop that?" Zeref demanded.

"I told you, for each twitch you made I'd hit you, so shut up." Naruto said before glancing at the man, "Or do you want a repeat of my arrival?" he demanded and got no response from his enemy.

**Grandeeney eyes widened before narrowing in rage, ****"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT YOU NEVER MENTION A WOMAN'S AGE. THAT IS A SENSITIVE TOPIC THAT MUST NEVER BE DISCUSSED!" she roared at him.**

**Naruto just looked amused, ****"But I never brought it up, you're the one that did. I was merely confirming it." Naruto remarked calmly.**

**Grandeeney growled again before calming down and sighing, ****"You haven't changed a bit you know? You the same disrespectful little brother that I remember watching over."**

"I'm surprised she's even calling him that let alone talking to him." Ultear said calmly.

"I guess some friendships are unbreakable that way." Jellal said smiling at the sight his mind conjured up for him, the lovely red locks of her hair flowing in the wind.

"You better not be thinking about it pretty boy." Naruto growled causing the blue haired man to shiver.

"Huh, what are you talking bout tou-chan?" the Dragon Kings daughter asked.

"You'll understand when your older." her huffed out.

**Naruto just smirked, ****"And you're the same uptight big sister that never seem to learn that proper respect and etiquette's were not something I just handed out to anyone, regardless of who they were."**

**The two just stared at one another before finally letting out a laugh together. It had been a very long since the two shared a good laugh with one another. It was something that they both missed. After laughing for a good while, the two managed to calm down to a hold a reasonable conversation.**

**"So I see my theory was correct. You and the other dragons did hide yourselves within your dragonslayers." Naruto finally said.**

"Hold on, your theory?" Mavis asked.

"Of course. I devised that a dragon could house themselves inside of a compatible body to recover from a set amount of injuries, but it would take years to recover and unfortunately a human doesn't have that long a life so if the human died, then so too did the dragon that was residing inside the human. It was a very dangerous theory and it could have killed any number of them if they did it without proper planning." Naruto explained.

"But, the only body that is really compatible with a dragons would be..." Mavis said before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, the dragonslayers." Naruto nodded his head.

**Grandeeney nodded.**

**"Yes, it was the only to save ourselves after what happened, and it was also the only way to stop our dragonslayers from becoming like you. At least that's what we hoped." she explained.**

**Naruto nodded. "I agree and understand why you did it, but it still doesn't excuse how reckless it was! You all knew that my research on that secret art was still in the experimental stage. It was literally based on theories, and calculations! There was no practicality to it at all. We don't know what repercussions could come from this. For all we know, the minute you come out you may not be able to return and you will pass on into the afterlife! HOW CAN THE FIVE OF YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID LIKE THAT! ANSWER ME, NEE-SAN!"**

"So touching, to think you could care about something other than yourself." Gajeel chuckled.

"I would be careful about how you word your sentences boy, because such words could get you killed." Naruto growled at him.

"Sorry, it's just, you know your you and so I thought-"Shut up." Naruto commanded angrily.

"Yes sir." Gajeel said silently.

**Grandeeney looked sadly at her surrogate little brother. She understood why he was angry, but there was no other option to save their dragonslayers. Even if it meant that leaving their bodies would mean their death, but it would be worth the risk as long as they protected their 'children'. ****"Naruto your anger is justified, but you and I both know that the risk to learn dragonslayer magic was too high for the children. Something we did not learn until much later. We could not let those children suffer like you and Irene did. We swore we would do whatever it took to protect our children, regardless of risk we had to take. If you have a problem with it, well tough shit, its done and over with, so there's nothing you can be done about it."**

**Naruto just growls before sighing and pinching his nose in frustration. ****"...*SIGH*... Seriously, how is it that I was able to corrupt dragons to become so stubborn that they would throw away their lives to easily?" he asked himself.**

"That is a good question." Natsu said to himself.

"Believe me, I think I asked myself that at least a thousand times." Naruto said before chuckling, "I guess it's just the way the cookie crumbles."

"Ain't that the truth." Laxus said in thought.

**Grandeeney just smiled in response, ****"You inspired us Naruto. You showed us the true potential that lies dormant with humanity. You are the champion of our races. The first human to rise to become something even we could never a manage. We simply wanted to follow your example."**

**"It's not like I gave a very good example after I became a dragon."**

**"We all make mistakes, Naruto. What matters is that we learn from that mistake. And the fact that you are training Wendy now, proves you have learned from your mistakes and our beginning to move forward with your life again, Naruto. You are beginning to live again."**

**Naruto just rose an eyebrow at that remark, ****"I don't think we can really call it living. Especially with how screwed up my biology is. After everything I have eaten and absorbed, I don't think I will be dying for a VERY long time, if ever. But regardless, I will not let that stop me. I have to make amends for the sins I have committed against the word. Especially against the dragons, Wendy, and the others."**

"Are you still trying, Naruto-san?" Erza asked him. However, Naruto didn't say anything and only took a deep shuddering breath and calmed his emotions before they could show themselves to these people.

"I don't think Tou-san is going to answer you Erza. I guess it's still a sensitive subject for him." the daughter of the apocalypse said silently.

**Grandeeney just bent head and nuzzled it against Naruto, who didn't resist and let the giant pillow have her moment while scratching the back of her giant ear, ****"I'm glad to have you back to how you used to be, Naruto."**

**Naruto shook his head. "I haven't gone back nor have I stayed still. I just began walking forward again." Grandeeney retracted her head to look at Naruto.**

**"Naruto, now that you know that I am here and where the other dragons are, do you plan to tell Wendy and the other dragonslayers?"**

**Naruto just looked at her questionably, "You make it sound like you don't want Wendy to find out."**

**"Honestly, I don't think she and the other dragonslayers are ready to know. There is still time for them to grow, and mature. Maybe then they will be ready."**

"Ok, what's that supposed to mean?" Ultear asked.

"I think he's talking about how the dragon's are sealed into their slayers." Meredy said.

"Maybe, but it's just so confusing." Ultear sighed out.

**Naruto just frown. "I am sorry, but you and the other dragons are very mistaken."**

**Grandeeney just looked at him for answers.**

**"If you have been with them this entire time, then you know about everything they have gone through. Wendy has gone through a very long journey to get where she is now. I believe she is ready to learn the truth. She is ready for the responsibility."**

**Grandeeney just continued to look at the blonde dragon king, ****"What about the others?"**

**"Natsu and Gajeel MAYBE ready, but I REFUSE to give that same courtesy to those two bastards. They don't deserve to call themselves dragonslayers!" the blonde growled out.**

"Ok, that hurts." Sting said clutching his chest.

"If you think about it, we were rather arrogant about being a dragon slayer when we were younger." Rogue said.

"Yeah, but to think he would be so blunt about it." Sting said.

"He simply speaks his mind, kinda like a certain fire user." Rogue said.

"That is true." Sting conceded.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked.

'You know exactly what it means charcoal brains." Gray commented.

**"Naruto isn't that a little harsh?" Grandeeney asked.**

**Naruto growled even more. "No it is NOT! Those two from Sabertooth flaunt around that their dragonslayers like it's some toy to make children jealous. Not to mention they brag that they killed their dragons! THEY FEEL PROUD THAT THEY KILLED THE VERY DRAGONS THAT RAISED THEM AND TREATED THEM LIKE THEIR OWN FLESH AND BLOODS. I AM ASHAMED TO EVEN BE CATEGORIZED IN THE SAME GROUP AS THEM! THEY ARE NOT DRAGONSLAYERS! THEY ARE A DISGRACES TO EVERYTHING THAT MAKES SOMEONE A DRAGONSLAYER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"**

**"I know you do not approve with how Sting and Rogue ended up, but there was nothing you could do for them, Naruto. Weisslogia and Skiadrum thought if they made their dragonslayers believe they killed them, then they would be mentally prepared to kill the real thing."**

**"Well they were VERY mistaken! Those two have become arrogant assholes that enjoy picking on the weak and to spit on people's beliefs about companionship. Yet those two walk around with exceed! They are the definition of hypocritical assholes, Grandeeney. Hell those idiots think they can kill me! Seriously, what in the bloody hell is wrong with those two?!"**

"In our defense, this was when we were very overconfident and stupid." Sting commented.

"And slightly biased as well." Rogue admitted.

"True, but the both of you have grown for the better, I'm sure that in time you can match him." Lector said happily.

"Yeah, I think so too." Frosch agreed. Then again he always did.

"Heh, good luck." RDK Wendy said in humor.

**Grandeeney sighed, knowing that Naruto had a very good reason for being upset. The last time dragonslayers became arrogant like Sting and Rogue, they joined the opposing side of the war, and slaughtered several dragons and dragonslayers. Many of those killed being young hatchlings. ****Naruto did not take to this kindly. Not even close. In fact when Naruto found them, he mercilessly slaughtered every last one of the traitors along with the enemy dragons. By the end of it, the entire area they found Naruto in was a sea of blood. No one could believe the brutality of Naruto's actions.**

**It got worse when Naruto took the severed heads of the traitors and put them on spikes and warn the remaining dragonslayers that if they even think about betraying the dragons again, he would do far more terrible things to them than what he did to the ones before. Now to hear two of the kids he helped look after becoming like the traitors he killed was a major blow to him. It felt like they were spitting on everything Naruto sacrificed for them.**

"Ok, even that makes me want to crawl into a hole and die." Natsu said shivering.

"Not gonna lie, it does paint a very simple picture." Rogue gulped in fear.

"Yeah, stay true to your words or die." Sting said shivering in terror.

"Hmph, no the lesson is simple. Get over yourselves or I will make you." Naruto said.

"That still doesn't make me feel any better." Sting said.

**"Naruto I know you are enraged. You have every right to be, but you can do nothing to change how they were raised in this time period. All you can do is hopefully set on the right path like you're doing with Wendy."**

**Naruto growled again, but stopped before reluctantly nodding.**

**"Fine, but I am _SO_ breaking them to the ground if Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, or Wendy don't do it first."**

**"Speaking of Wendy, there is something you need to know about the power you gave her when she was still little."**

**Naruto frowned at this.**

**"What happened?"**

**"Naruto, when you gave her that power there were some unforeseen consequences. The power of Kurama's chakra that you gave her completely destroyed the dragon seed in her body. It then merged with her dragonslayer magic and became something else. Now this part of her power gives her access to her dragon form without having to go through the process of dragonfication. She is now in a sense just like you and Irene. A fourth generation dragonslayer."**

"No way, that shouldn't be possible." Erza said.

"He did say it was this Kurama's chakra. Maybe it somehow overrode the magical energy and forced the dragon seed to bloom and then disperse through her body." Levy said in thought.

"Knowing this, it might be true. However, that may only be half of it." Mavis said humming to herself.

**Naruto eyes widen at this. "WHAT?!"**

**"I know. I was just as shocked as you. Of course she won't have access to it right away. She still needs to learn about dragon force and Elemental Avatar Mode (Sky Dragon Queen Mode). However, she is now potentially the most powerful dragonslayer of her generation. That is if Igneel's boy doesn't fall to his own demons (Naruto nods at this). However there are still consequences with this."**

"So he knew of my secret before anyone else did." Natsu whispered to himself.

"Of course I did, who do you think gave Zeref the knowledge on how to control life and death. It surely wasn't his own thoughts." Naruto told him telepathically.

"Yeah, but shouldn't the others know this?" he responded.

"No, because if they did, then it would mean trouble for all of you." Naruto said.

**Naruto looks at her. "What consequences?"**

**"Naruto that power you gave to her is very vile and malevolent. It feeds on her negative emotions making itself stronger. And now it has merged with her draconian side, making it even more dangerous. You know better than anyone how difficult a slayer's draconian side can be to control. However, this will be even worse for Wendy. If she loses control to her draconian side, she could go into her full dragon form and she'll go on a rampage similar to how Jinchuuriki did in your world and how some of the dragonslayers did 400 years ago."**

**Naruto looked down. This was very good and very bad. The plus side is that Wendy will be much stronger than ever before and may be able to do what she intended to do in the first place. Become the strongest dragonslayer she can possibly be. However, like Grandeeney said, she could go on a rampage and hurt those around her without even intending it. It would be deja vu all over again for him. He sighs before looking at Grandeeney.**

**"Grandeeney. I understand your worry. Trust me I do. But you know I gave her that power so that she would be protected. I gave her that power, because I believe she can handle it and protect those around her. You say she'll lose control, but I know Wendy will be able to master her power. If she does lose control, I have contingencies to stop her from going on a rampage. And if it proves to be too much, I will personally move in and stop her."**

"Ouch, really tou-chan?" she asked.

'Of course. If the power had overcome your will, I would have had no choice but to either calm you down by brute force and putting you in submission, or if things chose a path for the worse, I would have had no choice but to end your life, and that is not something I can try to bring myself to do seeing as you are my last connection with your mother, and it would break me to do so." Naruto told her honestly, not one word had been a lie.

**Grandeeney looks at him before just sighing and then smiles at Naruto, ****"Alright Naruto, I will trust you to have this under control."**

**Naruto nodded in gratitude, ****"Tell me is there anyway to help you?" Grandeeney shook her head.**

**"None that I know of. Unless you found a way to complete your research?"**

**"I went back to the drawing board and I may have found a solution, but I am not using any of you five as lab rats so it can wait."**

**Grandeeney nodded, ****"Now about my location, tell Wendy-" she was about to continue, but Naruto held his hand up.**

**"Relax. I promise I won't tell her now. But make no mistake after July 7th I will the dragonslayers everything. And nothing you say will stop me. They deserve to the truth Grandeeney."**

"So you planned on revealing this to us even before everything happened?" Natsu asked.

"Of course, I aim to make sure I keep my word as best I can, and only when I swear the oath do I keep my words absolute." Naruto responded.

**"...*SIGH*... Very Naruto. It's not like I can stop. You have my blessings."**

**Naruto nodded.**

**"Thank you."**

**"Now I believe it's time for you to go."**

**Naruto soon began to fade from the mindscape**

**"I'll see you soon Naruto. Good luck with Wendy. She can be a handful."**

"That is true, little girls are so hormonal and emotional." Evergreen said in embarrassment.

"Yeah, it's like we're an open book to everyone." Mira said in agreement.

"I know, and don't get me started on puberty." Erza sighed out.

"Oh joy, and soon you'll tell me that PMS'ing is just a phase." RDK wendy said huffing.

**Naruto chuckled as he faded away. Grandeeney frowns before turning to the other side of the mindscape to see a dark puddle beginning to bubble out before something rose and took a female shape.**

**"Why did you not reveal yourself?"**

**"My time to show myself has not yet arrived. But soon Wendy will gained access to THAT power. So I will make my presence kno****wn to her ****soon. Wendy will lose control. It's inevitable."**

**"Maybe, but she will master her power. Even if you try to take her over, her father will stop you."**

**The voice of the bloop just chuckled evilly.**

**"We shall see." the voice said before it disappeared back into the pool.**

**Grandeeney just sighed before looking up in the mindscape.**

**"Please be safe, Wendy. Don't fall into the darkness"**

**When Naruto regains his bearings, he sees he's back at the campsite. He looks over to see Wendy is fast asleep without care in the world. Naruto just sighs before looking up into the night sky.**

**"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"**

"And that is the uestion of the century." Erza said.

"Not bad, I think that was a rather entertaining talk." Zeref said.

BANG

his head met the floor once more, "You just glutton for punishment don't you Black Wizard? Man, that makes it four times I've had tohit you in one chapter alone." Naruto said to himself.

"That's because you're a dick." Zeref responded.

"And I told you, for every twitch you make, I'll punish you. DO you call me a liar?" Naruto asked.

"No, but do you have to hit me every single time I say something?" Zeref demanded.

"No, but it is fun." Naruto said.

"C-Can we just get to the next chapter please." the normal wendy asked.

"Oh yeah, so who wants to read next?" Naruto asked curiously.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter of Fairy Tail Reads: RDK for no****w. So please give me a LIKE/FAVORITE and then give me some support by sending me a long written REVIEW for this chapter.**


End file.
